


"Kitty" Year Round: Haunted By The Past

by MiaLeighArc



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character In Command, Gentleness, Opposites Attract, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaLeighArc/pseuds/MiaLeighArc
Summary: [UNDER THE KNIFE]! Amelia has had a hard life, but what is she to do when the adventure of Treasure Planet was just the beginning? new chapters posted (6,7,8 & 14) & more coming soon! The full story is on Fanfiction.net ENJOY! Next Update: SoonTM
Relationships: Amelia/Delbert Doppler
Collections: Captain Kitty and Doctor Love





	1. A Very Humble Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Everything except my own characters belong to Disney (much to my dismay...)

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part I: **A Very Humble Beginning**

By Mia LeighArc

Just before the Legacy docked in the Spaceport Cresentia, Amelia found an old memory she had meant to keep away for as long as possible. It was a letter she had meant to send to her father from the time when her and Arrow had set off for their first out-of-this-world adventure. Arrow was gone now, and she didn't feel nearly as upset about it anymore. Seeing it after all this time allowed her thoughts to wander freely as she read it to herself.

_**Dear Dad,** _

_**I know how you've always told me follow my heart and live life to the fullest, but in the Interstellar Academy, it got harder every passing moment especially without you by my side. I miss you, and I can't wait until I can see you again. Although my going to the Academy must be something of pride to you, I'm afraid I must leave now before I go mad from all the chaos and protocol, they put us through...It's driving me crazy...This must mean I am a bit daft to you but when I leave the navy, I'm planning on taking Arrow with me...after all, you told him to look after me when you're gone. So far I suppose, but that's beside the point. You did say that every honorable captain needs an honest and loyal first mate; well, I do believe I have found such a person among a long line of highly qualified spacers out there. I hope to see you soon...I love you.** _

_**Your loving daughter,** _

_**Amelia** _

Amelia sighed to herself as she went to step off the ship and down the gangplank, but Delbert stopped her. He insisted on carrying her, an offer she strongly refused. She remembered all too well what had happened back on Treasure Planet. She smiled warmly at him, making sure nobody was watching and allowed him to help her, pulling her closer as they walked towards the hospital transport that had just arrived. A few paramedics (called by a fearful, over-protective Sarah Hawkins) came up the gangplank to where they were carrying a gurney. One of the medics looked at Delbert and insisted he let the men carry Amelia on the gurney instead, this being something that annoyed Amelia.

"No, gents that won't be necessary, I'll be fine on my own." Amelia said coolly as the medics nearly _shoved_ poor Delbert out of the way. This annoyed her even more than their presence, but when she went to lunge at them, she fell rather short when she lost the grip of her feet beneath her, falling forward. Good thing Delbert was there to catch her.

"Captain…" he said forcefully as he caught her in his arms.

She hated to admit it, but he had such an endearing, gentle way with her and she found herself admiring that quality in a man. She tried to push the fond thoughts of him from her head but found herself blushing when the fire of Delbert's gaze met hers. She shook her head at the thought feeling her Captain façade return.

The first man noticed the fond look she had in her eye for the nerdy man before her before she reverted back to her normal persona and looked to question the said man before him.

"Are you a friend or family, sir?" the medic asked.

"I really don't see how that is relevant, we just returned from a dangerous mission and the one way the captain will-" But poor Delbert was interrupted.

"Are you a friend or family, sir? If you're not a family member, you must follow us in your own vehicle." the medic repeated firmer this time so they could be on their way. Delbert thought for a moment and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"A-a- a close friend...I s-suppose." He said, not fully realizing his words. Amelia rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh, as the medic "attempted" to pry her from her comfort zone.

 _"He really is a kind, caring man, but he really must do something about that nervous bumbling!"_ Amelia thought to herself with a smile. She concluded, _"I suppose I should help to spare him from further embarrassment. But I really must get these neophytes away from me! And to think they call themselves medical personnel."_

"Don't mind his bubbling, He's my husband...and I would prefer to go to the hospital with him by my side." saying the word "prefer" a bit more sternly than usual. After Amelia finally got the medics understanding, she gave a wink to the Doctor, turning back to him with a smile. He blushed slightly and cleared his throat. Throwing her arms around his neck, Amelia fully allowed and expected Delbert to pick her up like she weighed nothing more than a rag doll. As much as it was an annoyance the first time, he did so on Treasure Planet, his kind and sometimes forceful demeanor when it came to caring for and protecting her was becoming rather charming. A slight moment passed when Delbert snapped back into the reality of the situation, picked her up, all the while seeming to wake from the shock of Amelia's forwardness and blushed when she whispered to him, "Come along dear, I want to go home, but as you insist, I suppose we shall have to make a stop at the nearest hospital."

Later at the hospital, Amelia lay uncomfortably against the hard pillows. She looked over to where Delbert was and smiled, he was fast asleep in the chair beside her, his hand laying uncomfortably across her bed and his head next to her, she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"He played the part well, I suppose pretending to be my husband exhausted him," she said quietly to herself, thinking about what the hospital staff might be thinking.

"A Felinid married to a Canid, honestly, what they must be thinking right now." She finally said aloud. She smiled as he rustled but stayed asleep. Amelia, now was feeling comfortable and in an amused mood. She couldn't help but have a little fun with him. She brushed Delbert's hand while taking it into her own, but was greeted with nothing once more, so she pulled herself closer to him and kissed his cheek, this finally waking poor Delbert from taking an aptly role reversing "cat" nap. He saw Amelia's face beat red when he opened his eyes and one phrase:

"Can I help you?" He said to her without thinking of his surroundings. He then remembered and smiled at her before falling went back to sleep. Amelia chuckled aloud and snuggled up to him the best she could. Closing her eyes, all she could see where visions of her good doctor.

XXX

Awhile later after Delbert stepped out for a bite to eat, a doctor came in to talk to Amelia.

"But there's nothing wrong with my organs, just a minor injury that's all!" She said shouting at the distraught doctor.

"Miss, the records say that you had a couple of broken ribs and a minor tear of your bicep muscle. We will need to do more tests and an X-ray to be sure. We'll have to keep you hospitalized for at least a week."

"A WEEK! I don't have that kind of time! Are you crazy? You can't keep me here that long!"

"Ma'am, there's no reason to raise your voice." He said trying to calm her down.

"There's nothing on this blasted heap that a good cup of tea and perhaps a bit of rest won't fix." Amelia's voice was echoing throughout the room and partially through the hallways as she shouted again.

"You should relax, read a good book and let Mr. Doppler take care of you." Amelia had the grace to blush at the thought of him taking care of her even more. Once again separating herself from her pleasant thoughts, she spat out a reply.

"I'm fine, I told you already. I didn't even want to come here- And for your information his correct title is **Doctor** Doppler I will _not_ tell you again..."

"I apologize for the misunderstanding ma'am; I'll send a nurse in to see you if you need anything."

Amelia was still venting her frustrations when she sat back against her pillows, shut her eyes and began picturing things that came to mind, objects in the room, whatever she could think of. Her thoughts of course always coming back to her bumbling Doctor Doppler. Amelia was not only a fine spacer, but she also could remember images so deeply that it could make time stand still... This was one of the reasons why she refused to speak about her father, or Arrow for that matter. She missed them of course, but she was lonely. Not many men cared enough or were too intimidated to spend quality time with her. There was one though that kept coming to mind despite her best efforts to deny it. Though she would never admit it out loud. She hated feeling alone and Delbert Doppler was one man who made her feel safe and protected in his company. Amelia sighed, realizing how difficult it was going to be _not_ to think of the bumbling, gentle man she had begun growing fond of the past few months.

Later that day, once he was sure that Amelia was asleep, Delbert finally decided to head home and get some rest as well. He had hardly realized that he had spent so many hours sleeping next to Amelia in her hospital bed that day. Tomorrow he was sure to discuss an alternative care plan for Amelia with her primary doctor. He we confident that the hospital would want to be rid of her after a week and it would be easier to visit her if she was staying with…a friend perhaps, a close friend even. He smiled thinking of the possible reactions the Captain would have for suggesting something as such; he was already anticipating the witty quips she may come up with.

 _"Just couldn't get enough of my company, Doctor?"_ he imagines her saying with a slight chuckle.

"To be quite honest," he continued,"…no, I can't…" he drew his bath and after removing his silken robe and matching slippers, he slid into the warm bathtub. The day had finally caught up with him, he had realized. He sat there for a short while enjoying the embrace of a good book. The smell of dinner filled his senses, so he placed a bookmark in his book and opened the drain of the bathtub, letting the now luke-warm water disappear down the drain beneath him. This left him with an empty feeling, but he didn't put much thought towards it.

After Delbert had gotten out of the bathtub, he was staring long and hard into the mirror, he hadn't just looked into the mirror in a long time. His mind began to wander freely, fighting to stay confined to the bloodless frame staring back at him. Pleased with the visions of Amelia and the time he spent with her erupted into the room and hurdled over every thought about that loving embrace back on the Legacy and the effects of its splendor. Doppler knew that he had enjoyed that fine moment and the mere chance to hold such a treasure in his arms for even a moment was a pure miracle. Mixed emotions began stirring inside of him. He leaned back in recollection of that magical moment, the way he followed her movements as if his own shadow were tracking her down. He liked the thought of her finally depending on him, but then he realized that something felt missing, " _but_ _how does she feel about me_?" He thought to himself. _"Has she just been toying with me this whole time or is the feeling I have around her real?"_ The answer just wasn't there. In his heart, he knew that he would have to find out before he could possibly lose her. Oh, how brave she made him feel whilst was holding her close; like he was ready and willing to take on the world-no matter the consequences.

 _"But how could she ever understand_ _how she makes me feel_ _?"_ He thought as he went into the hallway while he walked downstairs all alone.

"Delbert, are you coming down?" Sarah called from downstairs. "Your food is getting cold."

"I'll be right there, Sarah." Delbert replied exhaustedly. While Delbert came down the main staircase, he had a lonely, dismal look on his face as he reached the dining room,. With a sigh, he sat staring blankly at his plate for the longest time.

XXX

The next day, Delbert, Sarah and Jim went the hospital, in hopes to visit Amelia, but when he arrived, she was in a deep sleep again. The doctor walked by as Delbert walked in the direction of her room.

"Mr.-Doctor Doppler? So nice to see you again." The man spoke kindly.

"Oh yes, it's good to see you too I suppose. Tell me, how is she doing?"

"Not to worry, your wife has been doing considerably better today. We are considering sending her home if that's okay with you. She is to avoid any rigorous activity for at least a week, and she shouldn't be sailing for 2 months until her wounds can heal. We believe it will be better to let her heal in the comfort of her own home, and that she will be more accepting of these conditions if a loved one is monitoring her care. Of course, if something should go wrong in the meantime, she is more than welcome back here."

"I was just thinking about that last night, how ironic!" Delbert blurted without thinking. He looked back to where Jim and Sarah were standing, hoping they hadn't heard the doctor referring to Amelia as his "wife." he didn't feel like explaining at the moment but the smug smile on Jim's face gave him the impression that his fears would soon be realized. He motioned over to them to wait another moment while he continued to converse with the doctor. The two men looked through the window of her room and saw that she had woken up again finally. Her eyes found sight of Delbert through the window and flashed a look of affection that only Delbert could see thank goodness.

"Well, it looks like your wife just woke up again, you may enter if you wish." Once this was announced Sarah and Jim stood and were following toward the door, but Delbert suggested that they go find some warm drinks for everyone. He kept insisting on the wonderful gesture and refusing to take "No" as an answer. This ensured that they cleverly left him and the Captain alone together. He opened the door slowly, so as not to startle the Captain and stepped inside.

"Doctor, so good to see you today, I had feared you wouldn't be stopping by today after caring for me so much these past few days." Amelia said with a sly smile _"She is positively been driving me mad!"_ He said to himself with a soft huff as he pulled out a small bouquet of flowers, he was hiding the whole time in his jacket.

Amelia sat simply staring at him in delight.

"Why…thank you Doctor…I must admit, no man has ever brought me flowers before…well, with the exception of my father once when I graduated the academy."

Delbert didn't know what to say, his mind was riddled with worry about the poor bloke assigned as Amelia's doctor for the time being. He wondered how a beautiful woman such as herself dad never been given flowers before. He looked deeply into her eye forgot he was supposed to say anything at all. Words became an unnecessary thing in the presence of Captain Amelia. Maybe it was the fact that though she looked tired from the injury and all this time cooped up in a cold hospital, Amelia was holding his hand tightly. He enjoyed the feeling and couldn't get enough of it. Amelia noticed the glint in his eyes and thought to ask him about it. In a groggy voice she asked,

"Doctor, is there something on your mind?" Delbert was a bit surprised by her question but thought carefully about just how much he wanted to say, how much he wanted to share with her about what he was feeling.

"You captain, I-I I've been thinking about you lately. Are you feeling any better?" Amelia smiled at him as he lay his hand down next to hers and smiled at her shyly confident.

"I'm much better now that you're here. It gets so lonely sitting in a hospital bed by yourself." He had to mere courtesy to blush.

She smiled slyly in return and touched her small knuckles to his cheek; half dazedly he closed his eyes for a moment. He flinched at her touch and then opened his eyes to find the same feeling, coming back this time, the glint in her eyes was even more noticeable than ever before. Delbert brought her hand to his lips, leaving a simple kiss to be a gentleman by. A flirtatious look from his lady love encouraged him to give her a real kiss. This stopped him dead in his tracks. Delbert seemed nervous; he hadn't been on too many dates before. His love life also hadn't involved much "making out" as the kids were saying today. The most he'd done in over 15 years was kiss a woman on the cheek. So, he figured the only thing to do was follow her lead. As it come closer and closer to their lips meeting, Sarah & Jim had finally returned with the coffee. Startled, they sat back sharply, both embarrassed. Delbert again tried to remain calm as he went to sit and fell on the floor. Everyone laughed so hard he had to act like nothing happened.

" _Dammit!_ " He thought to himself, unaware that Amelia was thinking the exact same thing at that very moment.

"What took so long? If-if I might ask." Delbert said with a false confidence albeit irritated by the intrusion.

"We got lost, sorry." Sarah said with a small smile, snickering to herself.

"So how did everything go?" Sarah added with a twinge of unneeded curiosity.

"Just fine, thanks" Amelia said coolly. She first looked at Sarah and Jim, noticing their skeptical expression and then Delbert, looking frightened that they might figure things out. How dreadful, although they both probably already knew. Several moments of silence went by before anyone spoke.

"Well anyway, here's your tea Captain, and Delbert," Sarah said with a wink, "here's your coffee." Sarah said calmly. She sat in a comfortable chair and spoke kindly "So Captain, when do you get to go home?

"Well, earlier I was told I am to stay here at least a week. Not something I am likely to take well, wouldn't you say Doctor?" Amelia asked as Delbert merely smiled as a familiar feeling reached his features. Some moments passed without so much as a sound. Delbert spoke briefly to change the subject quickly.

"Yes, well on that note, I spoke to the doctor earlier and he had mentioned that you appear to be well enough to be released to go home with the condition that you have someone to monitor your care. I was going to speak to you about you staying in my home for the time being. I'm sure it would be extremely helpful to you to have someone to care for you." Delbert stated matter-of-factly.

"You shouldn't fuss over me doctor; you've done so much for me already. I'm quite sure you're growing tired of me."

"Now captain, what kind of a doctor would I be if I left you here to fend for yourself against the hospital staff?" He quipped with a warm smile. Amelia had the grace "The kind with a doctorate in Astrophysics." She said with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

"Well…er…true, but Captain, you said yourself how lonely you've been." He whispered to her. Amelia stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't know Sarah well enough to want her to know so much upon first meeting. She furrowed her eyebrows at him. She might have to have a word with him later about that.

"Well doctor, if you insist that you can handle the likes of me, I suppose I should have no other choice. Now all we must do is wait until the blasted doctor allows me to."

Sarah looked in Amelia's direction.

"How would you like to have dinner with us, say when you get out of this dump?" Amelia smiled at the woman's words and replied

"Why, I would love to." Amelia said prepared for anything. Jim leaned towards Delbert with a snickering look on his face. "Did you hear that? She said she'd love to." Jim whispered in Delbert's ear.

"Yes, right then I guess that means I'll have to get some sleep." Delbert said with revelry in his eyes though he tried to hide it. He stood there next to Amelia, not looking away from her gaze.

"Why don't you go home?" He said addressing Sarah and Jim, but not turning in their direction. Amelia wasn't sure whom he was talking to, so she replied angrily. "Well, I'd like to, but I can't, at least not until they clear me to leave. You should know that by now, doctor." She glared at him after that. He began to get slightly frazzled. "But-oh- I wasn't talking to you, Captain."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do go on." She replied with a warm smile.

"I was finished, actually." Ignoring Amelia's, previous sentiment, but still giving Sarah the look that he wanted them to leave. Sarah noticed and quickly started out of the room holding back roars of laughter.

"Oh, that reminds me, don't you have to pack for the academy or something, son?" Sarah said again in a tone that wasn't meant to be a question.

"Whoa? What are you talking about? School isn't starting 'til September; it's the middle of August." Jim said confused.

"Well, if you start now, maybe you'll have everything ready by then." Sarah said matter-of-factly.

"But mom-" Jim said with a teenage sigh. "Let's go son, you should get some rest young man." Sarah was desperately trying to get her son to leave so Delbert could talk with the captain alone, although he vaguely understood why until she pulled him by the ear and towards the door.

"It was lovely meeting you captain." Sarah said sweetly, shuffling her son out the room.

"You can call me Amelia," she said politely.

"Well, good-bye Amelia," Sarah said shaking her hand. She walked over and placed a hand on Delbert's shoulder and spoke again. "We'll wait for you outside Delbert." She said sweetly.

"Wha, Whe- Oh great, not again." Delbert mumbled to himself. He couldn't believe that they had left him to his own shaky romantic defenses…again, however he also thought they would never leave.

"Let's give them a moment." Sarah mused as her and Jim finally got out the door.

"Why are we leaving so quickly, is something going on aside from him having feelings for her that he doesn't want us to know about?" Jim asked half laughing.

"Delbert is falling the Captain no doubt...I can see the way he looks at her." Sarah thought as tried to cover her amusement.

"Yeah, I know, they had plenty of awkward moments during the voyage, you could write a cheesy romance book!" He mumbled. Sarah just smiled. It was nice to see Delbert find someone; she couldn't remember the last time him so happy.

"You'll see son, I'm sure it's going to be amusing as she is staying with us at Delbert's place."

"Fine with me just as long as they get a room already..." Jim said. Sarah had to laugh at that. They both shared a short outburst of chuckling and jokingly pushing each other back and forth. Delbert already knew it would be coming; they must stay with him temporarily until the Benbow is up and running again. What he really wanted to know was if Amelia was up to having their first _"date"_ with a full house. He had hope set them up a romantic evening for them to enjoy in the first place, but with prying eyes among them, would it be worth the risk? Would that still be a date then? He wasn't sure what she was going to say. He gave her a slightly worried look which she disregarded by accepting his offer.

"Well, this has been interesting, hasn't it?" Amelia said with a mischievous grin as she sipped her tea. Delbert was very annoyed at Sarah's behavior, but he still acknowledged the feeling he knew was remaining. Amelia was the most important person to him right now, even though he didn't fully realize why at the time.

"Yes, it has." He said thinking hard whether he should stay and risk the possibility of something happening between them or leave and lay awake thinking about it all throughout the night. It was so hard to choose, but finally he concluded that he should go home and come back the next morning.

"I guess this means I should be going." Delbert said with reluctance in his free spirit.

"Oh, and we were having so much fun." Amelia remarked sarcastically, biting her bottom lip mischievously, knowing all too well what things of that nature do to poor Delbert. He tried to get up and leave, but she pulled him back to her to give him a loving embrace that would warm his heart more than anything he had ever known. She snuggled into his chest fiercely for a minute. He kissed the top of her head and she began purring. She let go reluctantly but smiled at him.

"I will miss you, Doctor." She said with surprising disarray in her voice. It truly seemed that she was disappointed and hoped he would stay...or maybe she was still delirious. This was all very new to her, but it would be something she would have to get used to feeling. Delbert was stunned beyond words when she said it. He was caught, and he stumbled while walking closer to the door. He turned to her once more.

"Feel free to call me Delbert." He insisted.

"Goodnight, Captain." He said with a heavy heart.

"Please doctor, call me Amelia." He briefly heard the Captain say with a big smile.

Finally, with the truth ringing in his ears, he turned toward the door.

"Goodnight—Cap-, err…Amelia." He said slowly as he walked through the doorway in a tired way but managing to see the depression in her face. As she began to try to say goodbye one last time, the words she savored much as the last drop of the warm, bitter sensation of the tea left her lips were gone.

"Goodnight, Delbert" she said after he left, testing his name to her lips. Though Amelia hoped that he would come back and stay with her, nothing else could be stopping him from making the difficult decision he already made. He stopped dead outside the door, possible second thoughts residing in him. He quickly turned back and saw Amelia alone though the glass window. Was he mad? Here he was in the company of a beautiful woman and he was acting like a shy 15–year-old! Many thoughts scurried there as he spotted Jim and Sarah waiting for him causing a long journey home in silence. His heart was aching, what was happening to him? As he walked down the long roadway that led to the carriage, he felt a deep resentment building up inside of him because of his decision, regardless of if he thought it was the right one or not. He thought about going all the way back and staying by her side, at least until she fell asleep, but he knew it would just make the situation even more strange.

Sometime later that evening Sarah bombarded Delbert with questions of what exactly went on between him and the Captain at the hospital that day.

"So…what happened?" Sarah said with a suspecting grin as the three weary travelers entered the door. Delbert didn't say much, but he was honest and truthful with his friend.

"Well?" She said still curious.

"Nothing happened, Sarah." He said with a sigh heading to his bedroom. He turned around and gave her a reassuring look that it was true. She glanced at him surprised. He never was much of a social person, especially when it came to women. She didn't understand. He opened his bedroom door and closed it right behind him. Sarah had tried to say something, but the door closed in her face. She tried to open it herself, but it seemed to be locked, so she couldn't get in. Her despair was filling up the hallway and she began to feel shunned by her dear friend.

"Good night Delbert." She said with concern and remorse for his feelings.

"Good night Sarah." He returned for behind the door. _"This is going to be a long night'_ he thought as he attempted to go to sleep. When he finally got to sleep, he had an odd dream

_Delbert and Amelia where alone in B.E.N.'s hideout and Delbert had just gotten the captain to go to sleep. As he was also very tired, he fell asleep himself. In an hour, he woke up to find Silver holding a flintlock to Amelia's head, and threatening to kill her if he didn't find out where Jim was. Delbert appeared to be an enormously proud man. He would fight for her if he must but when Silver stated it was time to keep his end of the bargain, Silver purposefully twisted Amelia's bad shoulder a bit. Delbert got truly angry, he offered himself in her place, but the blasted pirates (and Amelia herself) declined the offer. Silver set the last laser bullet into place, preparing for the inevitable. Delbert lunged at Silver; (a fact that surprised both he and Amelia)) but that he heard was the bullet going straight into Amelia's brain, killing her instantly. Heartbroken and stark craving mad for vengeance, he removed a dagger from the waist of one of the pirates, plunging it into Silver's heart with his bare hands. He rushed over to his companion's side. Blood covered both the front of him and her beautiful face, but next to her were four children; three kittens and one puppy that looked exactly like him and Amelia... The only sounds that could be heard were his angry sobs and the wails of "Mommy!" from the children as they looked to him asking simultaneously "Daddy, why won't mommy wake up?!"_

Delbert couldn't believe the dream he just had, and the trauma hadn't yet invested in his head; but he wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean. He sat up, wiping away the beads of sweat that were rolling down his face. What was happening to him? He knew it would be a long night before the morning came, if only he lasts that long.

XXX

Back at the hospital, Amelia grew restless for someone to talk to, so she got out her book "Space Wars" By Giorgio Trinidad. A while later, her head collided with the pillow as she nodded off. Discovering the truth of her subconscious, she had developed feelings for Delbert a great deal. That indeed was the night when she would finally get to sleep through the night, her every thought focused on an eccentric scientist with whom she had a future date. The coincidence of the matter was that later that month was her 36th birthday is she hadn't had a good birthday since the year she left for the academy? Every year after that seemed like a dull cupcake with a candle on top given to her by Arrow. He had also usually scrounged to afford a small but thoughtful gift for her. But now that she was a friend of Delbert, Jim, and his mother, she felt like she might be capable of opening herself up…again

As the morning sung over the horizon, the beams of light cascaded through the window of Delbert's room. He winced at the thought of sunrise, but he remembered he had important business to attend to this morn. As he rummaged through his clothing for something to wear, he thought to himself,

"Delbert, you can do this, you can be calm and reserved today. Then again it is your first date...well, In YEARS! Just act natural, you'll be fine." Delbert still felt uneasy about the whole situation and the dream he had. It must have been a sign of things to come. For a moment he simply forgot what he was doing. He snuck out of his room and down to the stables where he excitedly harnessed up Delilah and headed for the hospital. When he reached the room, he stopped momentarily when he heard voices coming in his direction.

"Well, hello handsome, you must the 'male friend' my niece was talking about in her letter," Said the older lilac-eyed & greying haired Felinid woman who saw him going to Amelia's door. Her husband a (a black and grey haired blue eyed Felinid man) wore an embarrassed look as Delbert turned to face her not knowing what to say.

"Who me? I think you have me mistaken for someone else ma'am." Delbert said politely but shocked and confused.

"Oh, and a gentleman too dear." She whispered to her husband though he didn't really care. Amelia strode slowly through the doorway to the restroom, still in pain from the IV injection site. Delbert lost his breath for a second at the sight of her, causing him to look incredibly nervous, although he felt a sensation in his heart to see her in pain still.

"Aunt Mildred, for the last time, would you stop flirting with my friends!" Amelia blushed slightly under her obvious fatigue.

"Good morning Doctor...Delbert, sorry." Amelia finally got out pleasantly while Delbert remained silent the whole time.

"Hello Ami, it's not every day that my only niece finds male friends. But this one seems to be a keeper." said the chipper voice of Aunt Mildred. "How many times have I told you not to ever call me that in earshot. He can hear you."

"That's the point. So…Is this your boyfriend dear?" Amelia got so angry that she looked like she was about to blow up like a volcano. "AUNT MILLE! He is not my boyfriend!" Her aunt gave her a shocked, sly glance.

"Calm down honey, you don't have to be so defensive, he can hear you." Amelia let out an angry cry as she fumed her aunt's mischievousness with embarrassed be perspiration on her brow. She was edgy because it was her birthday and Arrow was not around to celebrate it with.

"I am NOT defensive!" Amelia fumed as Delbert tried to understand what was going on, but he tended to get things confused. The day got a little better after her Aunt finally went home. They sat for a while drinking tea and sharing discussions about, work, love lives (or the lack thereof), and anything they could think of to share with one another.

"So, Doctor, are you saying that you went to your college finals without even realizing you hadn't any breeches on!" Amelia said as she coyly sipped her tea. Delbert covered his face with his hands, let out a long sigh and tried not to let the bright scarlet color of his cheeks be shown. Amelia pried his hands from his face and smiled slyly at him

"How bad could it be Delbert?" Amelia said saying his name especially breathy.

"Yes, yes, unfortunately it is true! It was after a crazy college party the Astronomy department at the University was holding. My friend Bartholomew made me drink bottle of Qutaren Vodka before I could go back to our dorm and study for my finals the next day! Luckily, I retain information like a sponge, so I passed my classes, as well on my final tests as if I could've been sober. It was the worst experience I can think of; I had a massive headache the morning of my senior finals but my classmates made me. I did and said some interesting things after I had gotten a few drinks in me." Delbert admitted while Amelia smiled warmly. She was having more fun taking to him about past events than she had talking to anyone else in a long time, including Arrow. She had already known everything about Arrow, but this feeling of getting to know someone new even after she had lost her dear friend was a welcoming thought.

After they talked for a while at the hospital, Delbert packed Amelia's things for her to take to his house for the time being. He helped her into the carriage the direction of his home. He let out a slight sigh which Amelia noticed in the silence between them.

"Are you alright Doc-Delbert?" Amelia asked softly. Delbert was interrupted in the middle of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm just thinking of what a fun time it was meeting your Aunt and Uncle today…"

"Oh, don't mind her, she's very nosy as I'm sure you noticed." Amelia stated with a chuckle. Delbert smiled slightly and briefly looked in Amelia's direction, not realizing she met his gaze. He quickly looked away and couldn't help blushing as he continued in the direction of his house.

Later that night, after spending the day with Amelia; Delbert was prepared for a good dinner. Once he and Amelia got into the carriage, he knew that the night would be perfect. Upon arriving at his house, Delbert kindly showed Amelia around. She was astonished at all the amazing artifacts that he possessed. It all seemed so overwhelming to her. The two of them, Sarah and Jim ate and started chatting with one another.

The foursome chatted for hours about the trip to Treasure Planet, stories of Jim's childhood and how Dr. Delbert Doppler became not only a family friend but also a godfather to the boy and just as Amelia was getting lost in her thoughts, Sarah Hawkins, Jim's mother interrupted her pleasant memories...

"So, Amelia, tell us about yourself…something that we haven't learned about you yet." Sarah proceeded curiously. Amelia looked at everyone around the table and shared her "brief" memoirs.

"See it all started one cold winter morning..." She started. It seemed like hours had passed like mere moments. She liked Delbert's friends and the feeling seem mutual. She had hoped her developing feelings for Delbert were also mutual as well.

Before she knew it, Amelia was being carried to a warm resting place where Delbert tucked her in to sleep. She woke up in one of the guest rooms directly across the hall from Delbert's room. She was woken by the smell of tea and a hot Montressain breakfast. Amelia sighed with contentment for the first time in a long time.


	2. Flight of the Heroine

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part II: **Flight of the Heroine**

By Mia LeighArc

Delbert awoke in the middle of the night, unable to get back to sleep. He was remembering something Amelia had said to him back on Treasure Planet.

" _Now, let's have a look at that." He said softly._

" _Oh don't fuss. I'm fine, Doctor." She said bluntly. She resisted his care with a wave of the hand, but Delbert stared at her with a firm look that she had no choice in the matter._

" _Captain…" he said forcefully as he eyed her. She was taken aback by his forceful words and hesitated to accept his help._

" _I told you, I feel right as rain. Now would you please stop fussing over me. I'm a lot tougher than I look, truly." She retorted as forcefully as her injury would allow._

" _Well it won't do us any good if I left you out here without at least trying to care for your wounds! You could be captured by those pirates and worse, possibly killed. Jim and I don't have the experience or know how to get us out of this unscathed, but you do! You might be injured but a Captain or not, I'm not a man who will stand aside to let a woman be hurt and need protection from eminent danger!" Delbert exclaimed aloud. His anger with her growing rampant. She glared at him for his comment feeling he was saying she couldn't defend herself in her current condition._

" _Doctor, just what makes you think I cannot defend myself from said 'eminent danger'? I'm not the one who needs protecting, it is my_ _ **job**_ _to protect my crew and I will do so whether you like it or not! I need no man to protect me, I am_ _ **not**_ _a fragile woman."_

" _I never said that you couldn't defend yourself! I merely was making a statement about you being injured. We've all seen how strong you are! Me most of all! Why must you be so stubborn, woman?! You are not as invincible as you like to pretend to be, so please, let me help you for goodness sake!"_ Her eyes widened at his proclamation and the kind gesture of being her protector even if she was no true 'damsel in distress' as he seemed to believe. _She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came. Finally she found her words and her general lack of trust in the opposite sex also bubbled to the surface as well._

" _Very well, Doctor. I give you permission to tend to the wounds, but best be assured if you do anything unsavory in the process, I shall make sure you suffer a painful punishment!" She snapped suddenly, trying to hide the wave of pain in her side. Delbert threw his hands back, not sure what to say and suddenly afraid to touch her for fear of her wrath._

" _Well I would never—not to say that you're -n-not beautiful but I would never-do anything to h-hurt you or do anything that was in any way unaccSEXable—err unacceptable." He stammered nervously, slapping his forehead. To his surprise, a slight smile broke on her lips at his remark._

" _You may proceed then, Doctor. I believe I can trust you to do what's strictly necessary." She said softly as the wave of pain was causing her vision to blur into blackness again. Some time later, he had been checking her temperature and trying to keep her comfortable as he went about his business of tending to her. She awoke suddenly as he nervously moved a bit closer to her._

" _Doctor…when this is…over…I believe I owe you…more than…just a cup of…tea" She strained through the pain as Delbert moved closer to her, directly beside her now. He trembled when he slowly start unbuttoning her jacket in order to lift her undershirt so he could inspect the damage._

" _ **Doctor, I'm not going to break, you don't have to be afraid to touch me."**_ _Amelia thought._ _ **"unless he's nervous of something happening between us as a result."**_ _She thought to herself with a sly smile._

" _What's the matter, Doctor? Never done this before?" She mused. Delbert furrowed his brows in shock._

" _Well yes, - wait! no -no not exactly. Not for an exceptionally long time at least—err, Not in this context at least." He choked out with trembling breaths. He was amazed at how she could still maintain her wit even when seriously injured. He made a mental note to himself to try to stay calm & watch what he said to her to avoid any more slip-ups if possible. Amelia just let out a laugh between laps of searing pain._

" _Um, Captain, I—a." Delbert choked out as he looked closer at it, clearing his throat. His cheeks were as red as her hair as he touched her soft skin. Silky smooth and a beautiful shade of ivory met his gaze as he looked at the bruise forming along her ribs and along her left arm. He couldn't help but notice her red lacy brazier she wore and her soft shapely breasts. He reminded himself just to look at the damage and not spend too much time feeling her skin against his or looking at the way her soft curves looked so beautiful to him. He could tell she was trying hard not to smile through the pain._

" _yes, Doctor, how—ugh…how bad is it?" She asked cautiously. Delbert shook his head trying to rid himself of his thoughts and get back to the task at hand. He grimaced at the thought as he would have to clean the wound thoroughly, stop the bleeding, bandage it and put her arm in a sling for the time being until the pain subsided._

" _Well, with a bandage and something for the pain, I'm sure you'll be alright. I have something here that can help with that. I will need to apply a bandage though and put your arm in a sling, so it won't aggravate the wound." Amelia frowned for a moment at his words before recalling just how much his touch was warm and gentle. He looked closer at a piece of wood from the longboat that was lodged in her side and while having lost some blood in the process, he would have to remove said item so the wound wouldn't get infected. It would do no good to leave it be as it may burrow deeper and cause more problems in the future._

" _This might hurt a bit, Captain." Delbert said as he pulled a pair of tweezers and some bandages out of the first aid kit, he found in the broken long boat plus a handkerchief out of his pocket to make a sling out of. Taking a deep breath, he brought the tweezers to the affected side to inspect what the best course of action was for removing the broken piece of the ship. He moved a bit closer, feeling the warmth of her proximity fogging his spectacles. After wiping them clean, he proceeded to get close enough to get a hold of the wooden splitter and with a quick pull towards himself, removed it with a howl of pain from his stubborn patient. He cleaned the wound of blood and applied an ointment to sooth the pain. He then put an herb concoction on the bandage and wrapped it around the wound and used the medical tape to keep it firmly in place. He mentally slapped himself when he realized he was spending entirely too much time enjoying the feel of her skin under his hands._

" _Do…do what you must." She said bluntly before another wave of pain overwhelmed her. He cleared his throat and finally pulled his hands away to prepare the makeshift sling for her. Delbert gently wrapped it around her neck, attempting to cause her as little pain as possible putting her arm inside. It amazed her how gentle he was with her, not only her person, but with consideration to her feelings as well. Even with Arrow gone, she had a man she could rely on to keep her safe. He challenged her to follow his commands and she liked the banter it caused very much. With a soft sigh, she spoke a bit clearer now._

" _You are quite gentle, Doctor" She said aloud, catching Delbert unaware. He looked down to see her shivering slightly._

" _Well, thank you, Captain. I try, but I fear you'll need to see a medical doctor for that when we make it back to port. I'm strictly familiar with some herbology and basic first aid."_

" _Well, doctor, you suit me well enough." She said with a smile. She shivered again._

" _Is it just me, or is it getting bloody cold out here." She mumbled under her breath. Delbert heard her, sitting next to her, and wrapping an arm gently around her._

" _You can curl up with me if you're cold, Captain. I've been told I'm like a furnace." He said with a soft smile. Amelia curled up next to him, nuzzling into him with a sigh. She caught the scent of him and had to sigh to herself. Sandalwood, old books and woodsmoke. Such a delicious musky blend of masculinity. Before he knew it, she had slipped off to sleep and had begun purring._

_XXX_

Delbert shook off the happy memory with a yawn as he put on his robe and stepped out of his bedroom door. It had been a week and a half since she came to stay in his home while she recovered. Her wounds were mostly healed up now, but she still was under restrictions not to go sailing for another month and a half, plus her ship still was under extensive repairs. With Jim at the academy, it left just Amelia, Sarah, and himself in the house. This made for some awkward moments. He knew she wouldn't be able to go anywhere soon, but he was delighted in the fact that she could depend on him to take care of her. He could remember all the quiet nights they had spent sitting on opposite sides of the large couch in his living room, quietly reading by a roaring fire. He could remember all the spats they had as he insisted on caring for her and sticking to the doctor's orders for her care. She had been a tough patient, but he had to admit that he loved caring for her. It filled a void he hadn't known was there. He had someone to be protective of and care for dearly. He had a women in his life that he would put himself in danger to protect her from harm. His chest ached at the thought of her being able to rely on him.

These constant thoughts of Amelia would drive him insane! He looked over to her bedroom door with a longing that made him sigh with disappointment. He made his way quietly down to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He brought a tray with some lemon cakes as well up to his observatory. He sat in front of his telescope for what seemed like hours. If he ever felt lonely, he always had the stars to keep him company. He looked through the telescope, feeling his mind calm slightly.

_Amelia was alone in B.E.N.'s hideout but Delbert was nowhere to be seen. In an hour, she woke up to find herself with her arms tied behind her back and Silver holding a flintlock to her head and threatening to kill her if he didn't find out where Jim was. Silver purposefully twisted Amelia's bad shoulder a bit._

" _I don't know where he is, nor would I tell you, you despicable scum!" She said, spitting in his face. Silver set the last laser bullet into place, preparing for the inevitable._

" _I'll see you hang, Silver! Nothing will make me corporate with you!" She spat out as he shook his head before pulling a blanket back to reveal were four children; three kittens and one puppy that looked exactly like her and Delbert...she felt her heart scream as they all wailed in unison_

" _Mommy help us! Mommy save us from the bad man!" Amelia held back tears, not being able to do anything about her current situation. Silver saw her reaction and threw a heavy bag in front of her, he opened it to reveal the body of Delbert, laying motionless before her._

" _You bastard! What have you done to him?!" She screamed at Silver as the four children tried to wake their father crying "Daddy!" and looking to her with fear in their eyes asking her "Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?!" She crawled as best as she could to his side, trying to shake him before she let out a blood curdling scream._

Amelia woke up in a sweat shouting "Delbert!" She looked around to see that she was alone, and the nightmare had caused her a wave of pain to shoot up her side for a moment while she processed her thoughts.

" _Did that just happen_?" She thought to herself. Usually when she had nightmares, it was about something that had happened before, but nothing this vivid. She had no idea how to process the horrid images she saw. She got up, put on a robe, and decided to check to see if her good doctor was okay. If he were awake, maybe he could be some comfort to her. She checked in his bedroom to see it was empty, her ears perked to hear the sound of the tea kettle and she walked back into the hall to see the light on in the library. If he were awake, she would surely find him there.

He heard footsteps coming into the library. He looked down from his perch but saw nobody. He went back to looking at the stars, enjoying the feeling of seeing them up close again. It wasn't quite the same as sailing though. _"What an adventure that was!"_ he thought to himself. He heard a book fall off a tall stack, he shot his head back towards the noise, but saw nobody again.

"Hello?" He called out in the direction of the noise. Amelia had been quietly walking around the library, truly taking in the plethora of books there. When no response came, Delbert went back to his work. A small sound beneath him caused him to turn around again.

"Hello? Is anyone there or have I finally gone crazy?" He called out feeling rather silly for saying it. Amelia finally spoke up.

"Doctor, I…I didn't know you had such an extensive library." She said amazed. He stepped down from his telescope to peer at her.

"Captain! What are you doing up at this hour? Are you feeling okay? You're not in pain are you?!" He asked curiously. He motioned for her to sit down on the couch he got for them to sit on in front of the fireplace. She waved off his obvious concern with a hand. She wanted to talk to him about her nightmare, but it seemed like an awkward topic to bring up.

"There's some tea and lemon cakes there if you'd care to join me." Amelia smiled warmly, pulling her robe closer to her for warmth. Delbert came down from the telescope to sit with her. He brought out a blanket to wrap around her.

"I would like that, doctor. I couldn't sleep and I heard you making tea. I thought-I." Delbert blushed slightly at the thought, happy to have a private moment with her.

"truth be told, Doctor, I had a rather disturbing dream and I had thought it best to check on you." She admitted, reaching out for his hand to be sure he was okay. He took her hand in his and smiled at her.

"I couldn't sleep either, but It's alright, I was-ahem-just thinking about you." He said, slowly. She took a deep breath, putting the dream out of her mind for the time being.

"Oh, were you, doctor? Do tell." She said, not being able to hide the smile and a sparkle returning to her eyes. She snuggled closer to him, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders as well. He shivered slightly at her touch.

"um-yes, about something you had said when you were hurt on Treasure Planet." He said feeling the closeness of her surrounding him. He stretched slightly, wrapping his arm around her, and pulling her closer to him. Amelia sighed happily at this and nuzzled against his neck with a slight purr on her lips.

"Oh, I said many things, what was it?" She said slyly. Delbert cleared his throat, with a laugh, remembering all the things she did indeed say.

"It was about how you owed me more than just tea." He stated matter-of-factly. He smiled at her warmly and she returned the favor. He nuzzled her back and kissed the top of her head before she could even respond.

"Oh that! Well doctor, I still do owe you for that. You were so gentle with me. I think of it often whenever I find myself missing Arrow." She said, finally sipping at her tea. This took Delbert aback! He knew that his presence had made some difference, but he never expected he had made that much of a difference in her life.

"Well, that means a lot to me, I know how much he meant to you, Captain." He responded with a slight frown. Amelia sighed for a moment, then looked back to Delbert with a warm smile.

"It's true that he did mean a lot to me, but now so do you, doctor." She stated, putting her tea down and brushing his cheek with her hand. With a soft sigh, Delbert took her hand in his and brought it slowly to his lips. He linked his hand in hers and gazed in her eyes.

"You mean a lot to me as well, Captain." He said, feeling the tension in the room become as thick as fog. She gazed back at him, unsure where the moment might take them. Before either of them realized, they had closed the gap between them. Their lips met with a gentle wave of passion. Not fearing any interruptions this time, they each moved further into the kiss. After what seemed like days had passed, they broke apart, breathing heavily. With a single look exchanged, they closed the gap a second time, this time with more force. Delbert was knocked down on his back on the couch, with Amelia over him. Amelia placed her hands on his chest, reaching into his robe to run her fingers through his chest hair. He adjusted his position slightly. His hands found themselves around her hips, a comfortable and natural feel for him. She moaned at his touch, feeling her heart skip a beat. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. It was becoming obvious to both of them that his excitement was getting the better of him again, popping up in an awkward moment. Amelia giggled aloud as it brushed against her. Finally, they broke apart again, gasping for breath. Delbert looked embarrassed at the intrusion of his own body reacting to the moment. He slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Captain, I'm sorry-I" He stammered. He shook his head at himself.

"You know doctor, I'm very flattered." She said running a single finger along the side of his face. He was shocked at this. He took hold of her hand again, kissing her palm sweetly.

"You-you are?" He asked coarsely, unsure what to say. She positioned herself with a knee on either side of his hips, leaning down slowly to meet his lips sweetly. He sighed with ecstasy as she found herself opening his robe further. Her hands trailed down lower, and he stopped her. Breathlessly he stammered out

"Captain- don't you think we're moving too-f-f-fast?" He asked cautiously. She smiled warmly, placing another sweet kiss on his lips. With a moan, he pulled himself free for a moment to prove his point.

"Doctor, we have some privacy, don't you want to explore the possibilities of, well—? I'm sure you've felt this tension between us lately." She stated, moving back into a seated position to hear him out. He slapped his forehead again, realizing what he possibly just stopped from happening.

"Oh goodness yes, of course I do, but I just don't-don't you think it would be better to take things-s-slow?" He asked patiently, knowing fully well he wanted to continue their "conversation" where it led off. Amelia placed a hand on his thigh, making him have to take long slow breaths. Amelia thought about what he had said and thought perhaps it wasn't the worst idea. With a sigh, she responded.

"I suppose you're right, doctor. I don't like to be kept waiting long though." She said, playfully flicking his ear. He laughed slightly at the comment. He ran a hand gently down her side, finding that comfortable place again. He smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, I remember, Captain. Once I can ensure we can have complete privacy, I suggest we keep on our breast-BEST behavior." He said as smoothly as he could. Amelia simply giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'll do my best, doctor. I can't promise you anything though." She said slyly as she nuzzled further into him and found herself starting to drift off to sleep. He adjusted the blanket to cover them both and pulled her gently against him before laying back down. This was going to be hard, but he thought he could manage to keep himself from letting things move to quickly with this beautiful woman before him. As he was drifting off to sleep, he could hear Amelia purring, loudly. He kissed the top of her head sweetly and let himself fall asleep.

XXX

The following morning, Sarah found them fast asleep in the library. She smiled to herself warmly at the sight.

 _"I'll leave them be for now while I go and make breakfast."_ She thought to herself as she quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen. An hour or so later, Delbert was awoken to the smell of breakfast in the air. Squinting, he groped for his glasses which had fallen on the floor during the previous night's "activities" as he remembered. Feeling the same comfortable weight against him, he realized Amelia was still asleep in his lap. He smiled warmly at her sleeping form, knowing all too well it would be next to impossible to stay well behaved around her. Amelia stirred slightly, noticing his excitement popping up again. She laughed to herself as she stretched and let out a yawn. Upon opening her eyes, she saw Delbert there under her head. With a contented sigh, Amelia greeted her bumbling prospective lover.

"Good morning, Doctor." She stated with a glint in her eyes. Delbert smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Captain. You were sleeping so soundly; I didn't have the heart to wake you." He said, softly brushing an errand strand of her hair back behind her ear. She nuzzled into his touch, trying to control the urge to continue where they left off the night before. A long moment of silence filled the space between them. Delbert spoke first.

"It smells like Sarah is making breakfast downstairs if you're hungry." He said sweetly. Amelia smiled sweetly in return. They sat up, brushing themselves off to face the rest of the household. They both stood up, ready to head to the kitchen, Delbert offered his arm to her, which she took. Soon she found herself linking her hand with his, which he placed a kiss on when they walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sarah. Something smells wonderful." Delbert said pleasantly. Sarah laughed to herself knowingly but said nothing about what she had witnessed hours before. Sarah motioned to the table, a fresh newspaper and tea ready while she served up a hot breakfast. They ate their breakfast in near silence that morning. Amelia passed part of the newspaper to Delbert while they ate. Sarah kept noticing that they were eying each other over the top of the newspaper when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Oh, and Amelia, this came for you this morning. It looks like a letter from the Interstellar Navy." Sarah said, handing the captain a formal looking letter. Amelia opened it, knowing well what was happening.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she muttered under her breath. "My ship will be under repair for 4 months for the damages and they still require me to do a training mission for 3 weeks?" Amelia said with a huff.

"Well, it looks like I will have to pack for a long trip. The admiral intends to meet me at the dock in his own ship under the circumstances. I leave tomorrow. They sure do love to do things last minute, don't they?" Delbert and Sarah exchanged frowns at this news. Delbert, especially. 3 weeks without his lady love. That would be harder than keeping himself behaved around her!

"Well-know that you'll be missed here. Just come home safe, captain" He said, placing his hand over hers. She smiled that warm smile she reserved just for him, longing to stay with him longer.

"I will, doctor. I will miss you." She said, realizing, Sarah was still in the room.

"…both of you, I've grown so fond of this place. I haven't had a place to call home in a long time, doctor."

"How many times have I told you, to call me Delbert?" He said forcefully, his hand still over hers.

"As many as I've told you to call me, Amelia" She replied. Sarah smiled at both of them.

"You two make such a cute couple." She said aloud. This startled the two of them, locked in a gaze.

"w-what?" Delbert exclaimed trying to cover his obvious nervous excitement about having it finally said aloud.

"She said, doctor…. That we make a cute couple. There's no need denying—this time." Amelia said, smiling at him with an eyebrow raised. He sighed, knowing she was right.

"I suppose we do, don't we?" He finally admitted out loud.


	3. Holy Palmer's Kiss

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part III: **Holy Palmer's Kiss**

By Mia LeighArc

Amelia stepped off the gangplank just returning from what seemed like the longest three weeks of her life. Voyages always held her much joy to be so close to the stars, how anyone there to really share it with at times got lonely for her. She used to have Arrow and that would be all she needed to get through a voyage, but without him, she longed to go home. Home to her bumbling Doctor, Delbert. As Amelia arrived at the front door, she was greeted by Sarah, who took the bag she was carrying right out of her hand and set it by the door. She also took her and placed it on a hook by the door.

"Sarah, so good to see a familiar face, I trust things went well for you when I was away?" Amelia asked kindly. Sarah nodded and handed Amelia a cut of tea as the moment.

"Oh yes, things are fine, however I have been rather worried about Delbert lately. He doesn't seem to be acting like himself I'm afraid." This caused Amelia to raise and pique her curiosity.

"Acting strangely, you say? Any stranger than his usual behavior?" Amelia asked curiously. Sarah merely supported a weak smile.

"Well, he was fine the first few days, but the past 2 ½ weeks, he's always in his observatory it seems, he doesn't appear to eat or sleep and when he does speak, you seem to be the only thing he talks about…" Amelia blushed slightly but hoped that Sarah didn't notice. Before Sarah could continue, Amelia stealthily made her way upstairs without Sarah seeming to notice.

"He seems to still be beating himself up for not being able to make it that night a few weeks ago. I've never seen him mope around this much…" Sarah said, now alone and talking to herself. The memory of that night came back to Amelia as Sarah spoke.

_"Er, Captain? That is, I mean to say-well, Amelia," Delbert said, snapping her from the fond memory._

_"Yes," she answered, inclining her head to show her curiosity in what he was going to say._

_"Well, I was just wondering, umm well-I mean, you don't need to answer me right away, in fact you-you don't need to answer me at all, if you don't want to, I just wanted to ask, and if you wanted to, well-"_

_"Delbert," she interrupted him. "What did you want to ask me?"_

_"Did-did you, umm...want to go…um out with me again?"_

_"What? Sorry, I don't think I caught that," she said, desperately trying to smother a smile._

_"Well yes, sorry, umm, did you-want to go out with me again?" He glanced up at her quickly, only to see her nod slowly and lean into him, closing her eyes and press her lips firmly to his. He jumped, but soon felt the need to wrap his arms around her waist, moving the chairs toward each other and closing the remaining distance between them_

_"Eight o'clock then," she asked as she pulled away, slightly breathless. Delbert blushed and nodded as he stood to leave._

_"I'll be here," he assured her calmly._

_"I'll see you tonight then."_

_"Alright."_

_"Bye," Amelia mused, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth that, this time, she didn't try to hide._

_"Bye," he said, and closed the door._

_But as eight o'clock came, Delbert didn't, and although Amelia found herself sitting at the desk in her stateroom, waiting for him an hour and a half later. She felt concerned and slightly hurt that he hadn't come and hadn't even called to cancel or explain himself._

_"Maybe he had something he couldn't get out of, or forgot about, and didn't have time to call me in the middle of his busy schedule," she mused to herself as she imagined him going about his day._

" _That's it! He simply had something to do that was more important than me." She thought to herself knowing far better than to let those thoughts enter her mind, but this time she struggled to erase them her mind... She was truly angry with him and hurt as well._

_"How could he forget? What an imbecile. Or maybe I'm the imbecile to think that he was…the one." It was now almost eleven and Amelia found herself in her room, she couldn't sleep; all she could think about was how Delbert was at that moment. Plus, she was getting worried now, on top of it all. She had to get to the bottom of this if she wanted any peace of mind whatsoever tonight. Giving up for the time being, she gave up and went back to her stateroom for a bit._

_Half an hour later Amelia sat at her desk and took a sip of her cooling tea, remembering the scene in her stateroom earlier that day before Delbert had left. It was one moment of her life, and he was really was a wonderful kisser._

_"What? Since when he had become so... so bleeding wonderful," she thought to herself in a mix of dreamy and furious emotion. She cared for him very much, even if she wouldn't admit it yet. It had come naturally to her, almost like a daily routine. She could easily find herself falling in love with this man._

_Hours later, she woke to a kind knock on the door, a knock that was vaguely familiar. She stood, wrenching at her neck as she stepped into the next room, throwing the door open, expecting to find Delbert standing on the other side. Instead, she was met with flowers and a small package, soaking in the rain._

_She smiled at the thought and pulled them inside, they were undoubtedly from the doctor. Suddenly, she wasn't as angry with him anymore, as he had dropped them off or he had someone drop them off for him, the most beautiful roses she had ever seen; fire-and-ice, in fact. She set the package down and ran to get something for the flowers, when discovered a note nestled into the top of the blossoms._

_**"Amelia,"** it read. **"I had something really urgent to attend to last night and words cannot express how sorry I am for not being able to get a hold of you to let you know I couldn't be there. I look forward to seeing you again soon, and I hope you can forgive me. I'll be in touch.**_

**_All my love, Delbert."_ **

_She moved back into her state room, placing herself in front of the window to watch the rain. With a blanket wrapped around her. she opened the package and, gasped at what she saw. Inside laid a golden, heart-shaped locket, with a simple note lying next to it:_

_"Something to remember me by. Happy Birthday."_

_"Well," she declared mischievously to herself. "I have things to do, and the day isn't slowing down." She thought about Delbert and what he must be doing right now as she closed the door behind her_.

Dr. Delbert Doppler stood gazing in the fireplace when Amelia came up behind him. He seemed silent, as if he were a statue. Amelia made a motion to speak, hesitated and half bit her bottom lip under the veil of a worried look.

"Doctor, I want to thank you again... for the gift," said a familiar female voice from behind him. He smiled but did not move. Amelia focused her attention on him as she continued.

"Oh that, it's nothing special really…" He said with a twinge of sadness.

"It was lovely, truly. A new keepsake I suppose... Doctor?" Delbert leaned in thought against the mantel piece. He wanted to say something comforting and meaningful but stopped cold; forcing himself to turn around and finally face her.

"I'm sorry, Captain... I. suppose I'm just not myself today." Her concerned eyes met his and he smiled slightly, looking back into the dancing flames. Amelia, not knowing how to get him to listen, came up and stood gazing into the fire

"And here I thought you were the man I am growing rather fond of?" Amelia said with a bit of mischief in her voice.

 _"Why is she doing this? I should be on my hands and knees begging for her forgiveness. Wait, what did she say?_ " He thought to himself as he screwed up his courage to face her... Delbert turned around to face her finally, looking deeply into her eyes. He was thinking about what she had asked him. He had to say something, anything but the awkward silence between them

"Well...I'm a...a..." Delbert tried to say.

"Never mind." Amelia said plainly waving away the thought. She didn't seem convinced that he was in fact alright. He noticed she was fidgeting with something, small and heart shaped.

 _"Oh, that's right"_ he thought to himself, _"her locket!"_ He mentally smacked himself before she looked in his direction again. Was it just him or was there a little bit tension than usual between them lately?

 _"Maybe it was just the night she left."_ He thought to himself trying to sound convincing.

 _"Yes, it definitely must've been that night."_ Delbert, continued to himself, more forcefully now. Honestly, he wasn't sure, but he could tell by the way Amelia was looking at him, that she could feel it too. The silence was making him nervous; and if that wasn't enough to make him really flustered, what happened next would've been enough to make a man's heart stop right in his chest.

"Here, let me help you with that." Delbert said nervously indicating her necklace.

"There's really no need, doctor..."Amelia said. She didn't want to burden him any more than she already had.

"Nonsense, I just want to help." He said as he took the locket out of her hand and placed it in front of her neck, taking time to take in her features. He gently pulled the necklace back so he could clasp the back of the necklace.

"There's really no need, Doctor, you've done enough." But by the time she had said it Delbert had already taken it from her and was in the process of slipping it around her neck. She shivered slightly when his hands touched her; he lingered for perhaps a little longer than expected after the locket hung securely around her neck. After a few moments, he pulled his hands away slowly.

 _"Not long enough…"_ Amelia thought as he pulled his hands away. She was suddenly finding herself fantasizing about him letting his hands wander all over her body that caused her to blush and cause goose bumps ran all along her skin. With a slight shiver, Amelia tried to contain herself.

At the same magical moment, they both looked up at each other so quickly and now their noses were touching. Amelia was slightly startled but after a few moments blushed and moved away quickly. Amelia simply smiled slyly.

"You know Doctor, if there was something else you wanted to give me, you could've just asked."

"Well...I... Umm." Was all Delbert could manage to say. Embarrassed, he looked deeply into the fireplace, then quickly back at her. He noticed this time that Amelia' green eyes where dilated and her hand had reached his cheek, showing that her focus was standing uncomfortably in front of her. There was something drawing him to her every second.

"I, however, believe I have something to give you." Amelia said playfully pulling Delbert's arms around her waist before wrapping her own around his neck.

"Umm, I…err…ah…"Delbert said in surprise as Amelia got closer.

"Oh, shut up you imbecilic man." Amelia muttered as she instinctively bridged the gap between them, feeling the heat between them rising and their gaze on each other. When he tried to object, she laid a single finger on his lips and made a hushing noise. Pulling him as close to her as possible, Amelia wrapped her hands firmly of either side of Delbert's face kissing him fiercely. Her breathing got heavier when she discovered Delbert's ultimate reaction to the situation. She let out a slight giggle and brushed up against it when she could manage. Delbert yelped as she raked her nails over his back. She kissed seductively down his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

 _"Is this really happening?"_ He asked himself, unsure if he spoke those words aloud or not. Her touch had him feeling his heart want to beat out of his chest.

The next few minutes were a bit of blur to him. He remembered everything until their lips finally met again. Every touch, each lustful gaze, the way the firelight lit her face & feel of her skin on his…Anything after that moment and his mind drew a blank. It was as if the whole outside world had ceased to exist and the only thing left was the two of them... A silhouette of two people attracted to the energies the other put off. Their worlds had just been turned upside down by the other's presence and both were very much enjoying the feeling. After several minutes of their lips being inseparable, they broke apart and took a deep breath simultaneously while staring at each other in disbelief.

"Well...I..." Delbert said attempting to break the silence, using the fireplace to provide some support while he tried to catch his breath.

"Well..."Amelia said at a loss for words.

"Goodnight, Doctor." She finally said between heavy breaths after a beat, straightening out her jacket.

"Delbert." He corrected.

"Right." She replied.

"I...umm Goodnight...Captain." Delbert said flustered as he finally stood up.

"Amelia." she corrected him, taking his hands in hers once last time and touching her lips lightly to his. He brushed a piece of hair from her face as she slowly turned gradually letting her hands slip through his and walked towards the hallway that led to her bedroom. With his hands out of reach now, Amelia left Delbert to his thoughts.

"What on earth just happened?" He said to himself aloud. There was no clear answer but as he stood confused and overwhelmed, Sarah had come in from the kitchen and tried to get his attention, failing miserably.

"Oh, hi Delbert...Delbert? Delbert?" Sarah waved her hand in front of his face, finally getting his attention: well, sort of.

"Huh?" He said casually looking up from the warm fireplace to see the biggest smirk on Sarah's face.

"What?" he said to her, but she didn't respond. She smiled and tried to keep from erupting in laughter like an active volcano.

"Oh, Nothing." She said walking to her bedroom, but knew she was lying. He couldn't fully comprehend how he knew at that moment though.

"What?" Delbert said again, still feeling like he was under the lens of a microscope.

"It's nothing, really." Sarah said trying to contain herself. Delbert attempted to lean against a nearby wall, he slipped, almost falling over and then quickly corrected and leaned against the corridor wall.

"Would you just tell me what's the matter with you?!" Delbert exclaimed, but Sarah couldn't help it; laughter was in her voice.

"Delbert, it's nothing, now go to bed!" and so he opened the door to his room, totally confused by the night's events. Muffled laughter could be heard from Sarah's room echoed down the dark hallways. Suddenly Amelia, (clothed in a snug black lacey knee length night gown) opened the door to the hallway from her bedroom. She motioning for him to come to her bedroom door. Delbert now looked even more confused. He looked quickly in both directions to see if he'd suffer anymore unexpected interruptions.

"Captain, what is it?" He asked quietly so he wouldn't wake Sarah. Amelia grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room and closed the door.

"Wh-wha-what's the meaning of this Captain?" he asked this time with a slight fear in his voice. Amelia merely sat him down on the edge of her bed, setting a leg on either side of Delbert's, His breathing starting to quicken once more and suddenly he was starting to sweat. Amelia rested her forearms on Delbert's shoulders as she stared him directly in the eye. She met his gaze for several minutes and then pulled off his glasses placing them on the nightstand. Shivers shot through her every time she touched him. She guided his hands up her legs to the edge of her nightgown and then continued guiding his hands up her legs under the hem while gathering the fabric. Delbert then got more of a "feel" for the moment and let his hands continue until his hands were nestled at Amelia's hips. Amelia then went in for the kill, kissing him with all the gusto she could manage. He then pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. She moaned in response, not quite expecting that. Amelia leaned closer to whisper into his ear.

"Oh Doctor…" Amelia whispered. Delbert let out a slight groan in response. He was breathlessly taking in all the sensations we were just flooded with. Delbert was convinced that even if he could formulate words at that moment, they would come out in even more of a jumble than usual. She slowly stood up, helping him up off the bed. He looked confused at first but found himself absentmindedly running a hand along her side as he struggled to stand.

"…Doctor, are you alright? Sorry, but I couldn't help but tease you one last time." She asked finally bringing Delbert back into reality. He nodded as he blushed and looked away so she couldn't see the disappointed look on his face. He turned hesitantly towards the door, lightheaded &unsure what to say. Amelia lightly touched his arm as she handed his glasses back to him as he walked slowly towards the door.

"Well, good night, Doctor." Amelia said simply. Delbert nodded and walked out of the room. In the hallway, he seemed to sway. He had a hard time walking due to into his obvious excitement. He walked into his room, closing the door behind him tightly. He laid against the back of the door for what felt like centuries before he ever once moved. Finally, he hung up his robe on a hook by the door. He thought some rest was in order after that awkward daydream he just had…er should he say night…dream. An hour later, he still couldn't get to sleep. His mind was running rampant about none other than the intoxicating Captain Amelia. What was he to do? He couldn't bear to let her leave, he would never let himself forget about her, and it wasn't like he had just been in bed with someone he didn't love…but he had to do something, or he'd be driven mad!

" _If she's going to tease me, two can play at that game!"_ He thought to himself. Delbert sat up at the side of his bed, returned his spectacles to their proper place on his nose and walked towards the door, putting on his robe on the way out. He quietly walked into the hallway, making sure to close the door slowly behind him. He breathed deeply as he tip-toed through the darkness toward Amelia's room. He was confident that he would make it when his foot caught on one of the rugs running the length of the hallway and he fell in a heap on the floor.

 _"So much for being smooth…"_ Delbert thought aloud as Sarah and Amelia, awoken from the noise, opened their bedroom doors to find Delbert kneeling on the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. Sarah turned on the light in the hallway

"Delbert, what are you doing out here so late at night?" Sarah said, running over to him to help him to his feet.

"I-I…ummm, I was getting a cup of hottie—Ahem, Coffee. I couldn't sleep and I guess I couldn't see in the dark very well either." Delbert said as he dusted himself off. Amelia simply smirked knowing too well what he must've been doing in the hallway, she kept quiet so as not to embarrass the poor fellow more than he had by himself.

"Well let me go get something for your head." Sarah said kindly, already moving in the direction of the stairs. Delbert put up a hand to object. "There's really no need Sarah, you can go ahead and go back to bed. I'll be fine." Delbert said.

"Are you sure Delbert, it's no trouble?" Sarah said, poised above the top stair.

"I feel fine Sarah, but I thank you for your concern." Sarah shrugged and walked back down the hallway towards her bedroom. "Well good night all, I hope you feel better Delbert. Let me know if you need anything, okay?" Sarah told him sweetly as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

"Thanks Sarah, goodnight." He said noticing Amelia was still standing there. Suddenly a feeling of de ja vu came to his mind as she motioned him towards her room followed her direction, Amelia closing the door quietly behind them.

"So, what actually were you doing out there, Doctor?" Amelia asked with a sly smile and raised eyebrow.

"I know you weren't walking in the direction of my bedroom if you were going to make yourself a cup of coffee." Amelia continued as Delbert opened his mouth to no words coming out. He slapped his forehead with his hand and sighed.

 _"How did she know?_ " He thought to himself.

"Was it that obvious?" he said being defeated by the Captain's wit yet again. Amelia simply nodded and let out a chuckle. Delbert frowned at himself for being so transparent.

"As much as I'd love to venture further, I'm afraid it's getting late and I have an early appointment tomorrow. We should both be trying to get back to bed." Amelia said as give him a soft kiss on the forehead and walked him to the door. "Good night, Doctor." Amelia said with a soft smile from behind the partially open door as he stepped back into the hallway.

"Good night, Captain." He said with a slight frown. He walked back to his room, feeling like a fool for embarrassing himself in front of the captain again. Amelia could tell she should feel bad for teasing him so much, but she _did_ warn him she couldn't promise to be on her best behavior after-all.

" _That feline, that vixen!"_ He screamed inwardly as he walked back to his room. Instead of trying to return to sleep he wouldn't be able to achieve, he walked into the bathroom instead deciding he would take a cold shower before attempting sleep again.


	4. No Ordinary Love

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part IV: **No Ordinary Love**

By Mia LeighArc

The next three months, they had spent a lot of time together; reading together by the fire, talking for hours over tea, enjoying home cooked meals, in restaurants by candlelight and especially stargazing together. They had grown rather used to each other's company. One particular day they were walking through the garden on his property when he spotted a favorite plant of Delbert's had begun blooming, he tenderly clipped a blossom and placed it behind Amelia's ear before they resumed their walk. She purred at the attention and blushed when he smiled warmly at her. These were the little moments that were beginning to shape their growing relationship. Delbert and Amelia both knew they wouldn't have it any other way.

Amelia was finally well enough to continue to work and the Legacy fully repaired, she was sitting in her stateroom when a kind knock sounded from the thick mahogany door that isolated her from the world. She called to the entrance, waiting to greet her visitor, but found herself short of breath when none other than the bashful Doctor Doppler stuck his head into the room. She smiled slightly, remembering the real reason she was still in one piece and was able to greet the good doctor.

 _"I protect the Legacy with my life if I must, for its purpose is far greater than my own."_ Thus, was the oath she took when accepting captaincy of the ship, and it was the militaristic way to look at it, but she knew for a good reason why she was still alive was because the doctor had helped her so much on the voyage: through Arrow's death, her injuries, but most importantly her loneliness. She wouldn't be alone again, she knew, simply because Delbert had promised her as such. She had seen a lot more of him these past few months with him taking care of her even though she was well again. Between the late-night conversations, preparing meals together, the occasional moments of breakfast in bed. H even brought her the newspaper every day, she was growing used to him taking care of her. It seemed to Amelia that Delbert was making and finding the simplest of excuses to spend time with her. She mentally fought her thoughts but could not seem to fight down the hopeful and seemingly wonderful idea " _When did thoughts of the Doctor become wonderful for me?"_ she mused to herself.

"Please, come in," Amelia said warmly. He seemed to have a smile that could always brighten her day, no matter how dismal it had been thus far. She watched as he strode into her stateroom, hoping that he wouldn't look up and notice her staring. He did, but only slightly seeing as he found himself staring at her attire. She was wearing an olive-green gown with small straps around her shoulders and a crisscrossed design along the back, the gown came to her knees, showing off her long legs. She wore black laced up heels to top off the ensemble. He was wearing a deep blue suit today, with a white shirt and red cravat. He held out Lillies for her this time, the most beautiful shade of pink, white and yellow. Amelia put them in a vase in her stateroom, breaking eye contact to distract her nerves and her thoughts.

 _"Oh, bloody hell, he must've noticed something,"_ she scolded herself, quickly darting her eyes away as he glanced up at her and smiled. _"I'm acting bloody ridiculous."_ She scolded to herself as she crossed the room and waved her arm toward two chairs by the window of her stateroom, sitting herself in the one next to Delbert's. She wondered for a moment why she felt so nervous around him, as she realized that she was sitting tensely on the edge of her seat. But the next second, although she'd never admitted it aloud, she knew the reason. She could remember that magical night, as it had been just 3 months ago in October.

_On a cool summer night such as this, one could easily find many a being on Montressor enjoying the evening without the stiflingly heavy, muggy heat. Many, yes, even her precious Dr Doppler. He was now pacing back and forth, muttering to himself softly. Although still at his home with only Sarah Hawkins and her son Jim for company he and Jim had grown much closer in the past few months, he still wished to be alone in the mansion this particular night. Because this was not entirely possible at that point in time, he settled for merely attempting to hire himself as little attention as possible. unfortunately for him, he seemed to attract it without trying._

_Seeing a grown man with a nervous look in his eye was one thing, but Delbert's current facial expression read, "I'll be attending my own funeral in about ten minutes"_

_She watched him from her chair by the fire, after she had sent Jim out of the room five minutes ago because he would not stop firing questions at Delbert, such as, "You did remember to tell her what was going on, didn't you?" and "Brushed your teeth tonight, Doc?" Each question would throw Delbert into a highly panicked state. He had been ready to leave for a half an hour now and had both informed Amelia of his dinner plans (Sarah, on several occasions, had put her foot down and wouldn't let him forget so he had to be sure he had remembered the correct date) and brushed his teeth (thrice), Jim was merely adding insult to injury. He left the room with a laugh and well wishes to assure both parties left in the room that he had never meant harm._

_Miraculously, not putting up a fight with his mother for probably the first time in his life, he headed out the door, mentioning something about an Academy book he needed to be reading anyway. The clock sounded seven o'clock and Sarah stood as Delbert jumped, wishing him luck, and straightening his cravat, just to be safe. Which a reassuring hug she out the front door, and he was off._

_Delbert was listing in his head a "Top Ten Reasons to See This Night Through" list as he approached the Legacy's door embezzled with a golden plate reading 'Captain' He was on reason number three ("How many other opportunities will you be able to use Gregor's offer? Delbert had tutored the owner's son through school and had earned a large favor in return—for a top-notch table reservation on a Friday night. Could he do so without looking like a complete idiot?") when he reached the doorway and knocked without thinking._

_"Oh no," he thought, panicked, as he heard shuffling on the other side._

_"What if she never planned to actually go out with me tonight? Is today really Friday? What if she thought it was all a big joke and doesn't answer the door? Or worse, she laughs at me? And what if she doesn't like flowers? Or is allergic? Or hates red?" But all other panicked thought patterns were thoroughly interrupted when, a misplaced Felinid angel appeared at the door. She was dressed in a sleeveless, shimmering white evening dress that ended just below her knees and was the perfect blend of hip hugging and loosely-fitting. She smiled at him, spinning slowly, and inquiring as to whether her dress for the evening was acceptable, but he barely heard her speak, as all he do was stare. He didn't realize he was nodding in affirmation to her question and offering her his arm until her smile became more confident, and her hand rested on the crook of his elbow. Just as they were leaving, he remembered the flowers in his hand, and stopped suddenly._

_"These are for you," he said quickly, offering up the roses and looking anywhere but her face, as if he were offering a sacrifice for a goddess. If he had glanced at her, he would have seen her eyes light up with gratitude as she took them from his hands._

_"Thank you, Delbert, they're lovely. You know if you keep treating me like this, I may never want you to stop. Let me find something to put these in and we can be off."_

_"Yes…alright, take your time," he replied in a shaky voice as she led him from the room and closed the door behind them. 'So far, so good,' he thought to himself with an anxious laugh._

_As they left the ship and he helped her into his carriage, Delilah was moving excitedly back and forth, ready to leave. He wondered to himself how exactly in God's name he was lucky enough to be allowed time with this breathtaking woman. He could hardly help but stare at her, and there were a few close calls in the drive to the restaurant hoped she hadn't noticed. If she had, of course, she hadn't mentioned them. Instead, Delbert took the opportunity to engage in light, easy conversation about the different sights in the neighborhood. Both were a bit surprised and relieved to find that conversation came easily. They soon drifted from professional opinions and experiences to about each other's lives to date._

_Both were also a bit saddened to find that they had arrived at the restaurant and had to cut their discussion short. The current topic being favorite professors they had had in their respective courses. They would have to remember where they left off as they walked into the restaurant._

_Smiling and laughing all the way in, Delbert entertained Amelia with tales of his somewhat senile old professor from his course 'the History of the Star', Dr. Prestal, and how he used to tell them through half the class with tales of his travels with his wife, and the brutes and ruffians they encountered on the way. He stopped just long enough to inform the hostess. "Doppler, table for two, reserved for eight thirty," before revealing to her the climax of his story, which found the good Dr. Prestal and his wife being detained in a moon of the planet Raitunda, for unknowingly causing trouble and insulting the chief of police in a small town they had stopped in for lunch. This received a renewed laughter from Amelia, much to Delbert's surprise and delight. When he again looked up, the hostess smiled and introduced them to the waiter that presented two menus in front of their seats._

_"Delbert, everything here looks delicious, but if I may say so, you don't need to spend so much money on me tonight. I can pick up my half of the check if you'd like me to" she said as she glanced over the menu and saw exactly the type of place they had entered; she hadn't exactly drunk in her surroundings upon entering the building. She as not used to people doing this for her and was a bit breathless at the whole idea._

_"Nonsense, I'll hear nothing of it," he replied forcefully, staring into her eyes the same way he did when he wasn't giving her a choice in the matter. "Besides, the owner owes me a favor. Please, order whatever you'd like." And so, she did with a grin and a soft blush, in defeat._

_Their dinners came quickly, linguine and veal for Delbert and smoked salmon in a wine sauce for Amelia, and meanwhile they continued their casual conversations of stories of the past. This did nothing but cause a chuckle when they were thought of again now. Amelia was just finishing telling Delbert of how, when she was about 8, she hid from their mother after her and her cousin ended up smashing her mother's favorite perfume bottle on the floor (and promptly blaming the wind). "My mother never got the truth from us. It was suspected, and I believe she actually knew what happened. My father, on the other hand, couldn't understand why on earth I got her the same thing for her birthday afterwards," she finished, a bit breathless from laughing so much, and for such a long period of time. She hadn't thought about that for years, not since her mother passed away about 5 years before she had graduated the Academy._

_"Doctor, I haven't thought about that incident for I don't know how long, and I most definitely never told anyone about it."_

_"Yes, well, no matter how many times you tell it to me, I can't ever see you doing something like it, but maybe that's because this is only the first date," Delbert said, chuckling softly._

_"Yes, perhaps," she whispered. The air around the table had changed; it had gotten heavier, as if a silent stress had settled over them in a matter of seconds Delbert and Amelia averted their eyes suddenly._

_Finally, Amelia spoke up. "I wonder if the two of us can do more of this, it's really quite enjoyable, and I haven't had this lovely of a time in, well, years." Delbert glanced at her, blushing under her soft gaze, then quickly looked again in the other direction._

_"Of course," he finally muttered, stuttering a bit. "If—if you'd like to, then, yes, so would I. I've had a great time tonight, too. Would you like some more bed—BREAD!" He stammered out as she smiled at him. He looked away for the dozenth time that night, completely mortified, and thought for a moment about his most recent slip-up. She realized that he is quite a charming man, even when he was somewhat inept._

_'What is with you,' Delbert thought to himself furiously. 'The night was going so well, and then you have to ruin it with something completely stupid and pig-headed wouldn't be surprised if the up and left, right now. She'll surely think you're some idiotic sex crazed mongrel'_

_"I believe we'll have to work on that, Doctor," Amelia replied with a smirk, but otherwise ignoring the tongue-tied Doctor's remark. Delbert could only blush and look back at her shyly. He silently sat counting his blessings that she was still there and hadn't reached over and slapped him._

_Luckily for Delbert, dinner continued without another slip from him, to which he was quite pleased. After telling her so much about his observatory, Amelia found herself intrigued, and when she said as much Delbert happily invited her over to see it. "Not necessarily tonight, of course, if you would like to just head back to the Legacy, I quite understand if you're tired or—" but Amelia interrupted, whispering softly, "I'd love to come tonight. After all, I can't very well see the stars during the day." Delbert was about to reply when he realized she was looking at him with an obvious smile in her eyes, and it dawned on him that she was jesting. With a nod he paid the bill and led her out of the restaurant. They began approaching Delilah again and took the carriage toward his home._

_They rode in comfortable silence for a while until she, with a shiver, inched over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. A slightly shocked Doctor had to stop the carriage when she proceeded to move his arm around her shoulder, reigns still in hand, so that she was in the middle of them and at the same time leaning against his jacket_

_"Are you cold," he asked softly._

_"Well maybe just a bit, but don't ever try to get me to admit it again," she added with a grin,_

_"Because as you know, I'll deny it to the grave." She continued. Delbert was coming to enjoy Amelia's company more and more. Even though she clearly possessed an independent spirit, it was put more toward joking quips than anything. Always one to oblige a lady, he slipped his jacket off and offered it to her, which, after a moment's apprehension graciously accepted. Pulling out from the confines of the reigns she slipped it over her shoulders and then laid her head down again on his shoulder. He urged the carriage onwards after what seemed like hours of tension between them._

_They rode like that the rest of the way, both so comfortable with the company and the surroundings that conversation wasn't needed any longer. When they arrived in Delbert's driveway, he excused himself to put Delilah away, quickly showing Amelia in and, he'd only be a moment. He returned minutes later to find she hadn't even removed his coat yet, let alone made it past the foyer, as she was busy looking at the artwork on the walls of the room. When she first came to live there, she hadn't truly taken the time to drink in her surroundings and admire the beautiful artwork he owned._

_Grinning, he slipped behind her and eased the jacket off her shoulders, hanging it in the front closet and leading her down a brightly lit hallway and to a flight of stairs up and out of sight._

_"Delbert, this artwork is amazing; I've never seen such beautiful photography. Is this the scenery around here?" she asked, referring to the photos on the walls, in both black and white, of various nature scenes._

_"Yes, my mother took them, she is quite interested in photography," he replied. "Sorry about the long stair-hike up, but I haven't had the time yet to install an elevator. I was planning on it but instead ended up traversing the galaxy with a rather interesting feline Naval captain; I think you'd rather like her." He said with a suave smile._

_She opened her mouth to reply upon hearing his comments on the elevator but looked up at him with quite the different train of thought as he finished the statement. He was grinning at her cheekily, and so she settled for swatting his arm._

_"Very good doctor, you're learning fast I'd say." He smiled back and motioned with his arm for her to precede with him up the stairs. They were silent as they reached the top. Amelia gasped truly able to appreciate for the first time the incredible view from the wall-length windows of the observatory. The glass opened in the middle balcony, and a light breeze blew through the opened doors and into the large room. He smiled at her reaction and ushered her over to the eyepiece of the enormous telescope which was both the attention getter and the centerpiece of the room._

_They spent the remainder of the evening watching the stars as they covered the little town of Benbow like a sparkling velvet blanket._

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Delbert asked, pulling her thoughts back to the present. She shook her head, feeling so happy to see him.

"No, Doctor, I'm just so happy to see you, truly." This she admitted out loud and to her surprise he blushed and stood, waking towards her.

"You look beautiful tonight—err well every night…" he blurted as he admired her outfit for what seemed like the hundredth time. Amelia couldn't help but smile as she drank in his attire again without hesitation.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome in blue if I may say so." She admitted admiring the way the deep colors looked against his dark fur. They had been on countless outings together, but it always felt exciting to see him dressed up and bringing her flowers (always different every time too, much to her surprise) She would deny it in front of anyone else, but she had come to realize that she loved the attention he gave her, not just the respect of being a captain and all it entails, but especially as a woman.

"Shall we?" She said as she stood up took his arm. They walked out of the room arm in arm down to his carriage for another wonderful evening together. Upon arriving at the restaurant, they walked up to the reception desk.

"Reservation for Doppler, 7:30" he said as the hostess walked up. She directed the pair to a booth in the back. Delbert let her in first, taking a spot next to her. They looked over the menu and ordered their meals. They talked for hours it seemed over dinner, laughing and exchanging glances at one another.

"You should really try to Tres Leche cake for dessert, it's better than-um, well... almost better than s- "Delbert blurted out, realizing what he was about to say. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the comment before she could figure out what he meant.

"You mean intercourse?" Amelia said with a sly smile. Delbert paled and cleared his throat.

" _too late."_ Delbert thought as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"W-well, yes. That is what I meant, but I didn't intend to say that during our date." He said, cheeks flushed. She giggled at him and reached her hand over his, linking their fingers together. He swallowed hard as she leaned into his shoulder looking pleased.

"Well, Delbert, while I would say that would be lovely too, this dessert does sound rather intriguing. I suppose we could share a piece." She suggested, trying to prevent him further embarrassment. He looked at her shocked at first then shook his head. He ordered them a piece and the waitress brought it out for them to share. On the plate was a large piece of yellow sponge cake with white frosting sitting in a custard-colored milk sauce. All together it was the perfect blend of moist cake and creamy milk flavor. The instant Amelia tried a bite, she loved it. Delbert waited for her to try it first before taking a few bites. He had known it would be perfect for her.

"mm, Delbert this is absolutely divine. You spoil me too much." She said huskily licking the spoon after taking another bite. Delbert smiled widely, waiting all evening for this moment.

"You deserve it. I'm so glad you like it, I ordered it special just for you." He said sweetly, finding his smile returned.

"And you're right about one thing, it indeed is better than sex—at least if my last experience is to be compared." She whispered as he nearly choked on his bite.

"What? Umm—well…" He coughed, she just nuzzled up to him in response.

"Although I hope my next experience is far better. I'm sure you've been thinking about it recently as well." She stated bluntly with a wink lightly touching his thigh for a brief moment. He went to reply but his mouth fell open, no sound coming out. He couldn't look at her for several minutes after that, hoping he had heard her wrong.

"I-I-um…" Was all he could say as she just sat there laughing as she continued to take bites off the cake. He had looked down to see she had pretty much devoured their entire dessert. Only one bite was left, and they went to grab for it at the same time, their spoons clanking together noisily.

"You take it, Delbert. Thank you for another wonderful evening." She said, eying him kindly as he enjoyed the last bite.

"You're very welcome, Amelia. Shall we head back?" He asked her as he stood and reached out his hand to help her out of the booth. She took his hand and stood, gazing into his eyes. He took the back of her hand and kissed it sweetly before they left the restaurant. He led her out to the carriage. They rode back to the Legacy in near silence as he put an arm around her. When they arrived, he walked up the gangplank with her, sad to see the night end, but also glad to show her a good time.

"Well, goodnight, Amelia" He said brushing a stray hair from her face to place it behind her ear. Amelia wanted to invite him in, but hesitated, feeling herself lose her nerve.

"Goodnight, Delbert." She said, running a soft hand along the side of his face. The anxiety was thick in the air between them, they knew they would see each other again soon, but with the Legacy being in port only another couple of days before her next voyage that time was indeed running low. She went to turn to her stateroom when he stopped her. Pulling her towards him, he pulled her into a kiss, softly touching his lips to hers. She reciprocated by kissing him back with a bit of passion behind it. When they broke apart, they stared at one another, unable to formulate words at that moment.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He whispered touching his forehead to hers. Her smile dropped realizing how soon her next voyage was departing.

"I'm going to miss you too, Delbert, truly." She whispered in return starting into his eyes. She brought her nose to his and nuzzled him sweetly.

"But I'll return to you before you know it, you'll see, love." She said with a warm smile. Delbert pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"And I'll be waiting for you, with bated breath." He said running his fingers through her hair, savoring her scent and the feel of her in his arms while they had the chance.


	5. Midnight Margaritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's warning: you might need a fire extinguisher handy while reading this! It will come in handy ;)

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part V: **Midnight Margaritas**

by Mia LeighArc

In a full-sized bed with white and cream linen sheets, Amelia was fast asleep. During the next few moments, Delbert was in the hallway, smiling from the hilarity of the previous night's events. He opened Amelia's bedroom door ever so slightly. As the bosom of the morning breeze scattered over Amelia's toes, the cold pillow next to her breathed air. The creases in her ruffled nightgown hugged her curves tightly as the evil sun poked its head through the cracked window. With her bedroom door open, she could smell the sweet caress of Tuna, scrambled Irathechor eggs and fresh squeezed purp juice.

 _"Bloody sun always has to have the last word in edgewise!"_ She thought with a chuckle in mind. As she lay there, she remembered when her mother was alive.

 _ **"Amelia honey, time to get up; you don't want to be late sweetie!" her mother would shout from behind the door.**_ Why she still remembered each encounter perfectly was mystery of her crazy, spacer life. She couldn't stand wake up calls; it always felt like just when she had finally gotten to sleep, time had passed her by again. She grabbed the pillow next to her and engulfed her head in it; her naked hind paw still peeking out from under the blankets and trying to seemingly escape to the floor. She grunted frustration,

_**"I don't want to get up!" she thought, "Not yet, not when I feel as if I've been run over by a bullyadous carriage."** _

"Amelia? Amelia?" a warm kind voice said, interrupting her memories.

"…Just a few more minutes…" Amelia's replied. She slowly opened her eyes once she smelled the intoxicating smell of her favorite breakfast dish… how could've he known that? Delbert smiled as he brought out cup of a tea on a tray with her breakfast. Amelia noticed that he looked more nervous than usual, like he had something to say.

 _"Perhaps about last night"_ Amelia thought with a blush. Amelia lay back remembering what he said to her on their way back from Cresentia when she returned to port from her last voyage smiling warmly at him. He had said that he _**"felt whole again now that she was home."**_ She remembered fondly, her heart skipping a beat.

She never realized that a man with a doctorate in the field of science would ever be interested in her; nor did she realize she could ever be falling for him as well. Delbert sat down at her feet as he set the tray down in front of her.

"Amelia...er...dear, um I was wondering...um..." Delbert tried to say as Amelia smiled and interrupted him with a touch on his arm.

"What is it?" Amelia said in concern to the man she knew she loved but would never allow herself to say it aloud. Delbert looked somber as if he wanted her to spend more time with him, she would surely say no. He was sure she would be too busy with voyages.

"It-it's nothing... d-d-don't worry about it." Delbert stammered feeling hurt for no reason really as he looked away sadly. Amelia had to know what was bothering him so much that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Nothing my foot, now what's on your mind that you want so desperately to ask me?" Amelia tried her best to get his attention, but nothing was working. He wasn't saying anything, and he held his head in his hands. He looked up for a moment as he spoke again.

"It's just that...oh never mind... you'd probably be too busy anyway..." Delbert said dejected from all positive, hopeful and confident emotion. Amelia looked at him with a concern not seen by anyone else and closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. Delbert jumped when her lips touched his and somehow his confidence was coming back like a flood in his veins

"Amelia, would you umm... like to have dinner with me sometime soon, just us?" He remembered saying the moment he pulled away. Amelia was surprised at him; she was already thinking about them going on a weekend getaway. She smiled and brushed his cheek with her soft hand.

"Where do you want to go, Darling?" Amelia said reassuring him that she really wanted to go.

"Well, I was thinking that umm... well...this is...we could...stay in and I could cook you a meal." Delbert said in a nervous wreck of words.

"Oh...now that's a fine idea" she said trying to sound surprised with a raised eyebrow. She was intrigued to say the least.

 _"Tell me what you're really thinking, Doctor."_ She thought with a sly look on her face that Delbert considered incredibly flirtatious.

 _"For an expert in the laws of physical science, he sure knows how to slip-up nicely,"_ she thought to herself mischievously. He had to know if she genuinely wanted to. He looked long moment and she seemed to smile nod in agreement.

"Of course, Delbert." She said plainly as he smiled widely and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Hey!" she said with a pretend offended look, motioning that she wanted a better kiss then that.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss, Delbert. We are alone after-all." and he turned around and kissed her passionately. He pulled away short of breath and Amelia smiled slyly at him

"That's better... now you go on and let me eat my breakfast, and then I'll get dressed for the day." Delbert then laughed lightly and left the room, closing the door carefully.

He opened the mail when he got downstairs to eat breakfast, Sarah looking over his shoulder.

"What?" Delbert shouted as he read the elegant letter again. He couldn't believe he had forgotten the annual science convention was that weekend and it was mandated that Montressor scientists were to be there. He also had to make a speech. "Grrrr!" He growled at the thought of having to leave for the weekend and the fact that he only had a small pack for summer weather on the planet Aldebaran. Plus, the ride there was at least an hour or so. He greatly hated his mother now for always telling him to follow his heart and to make something of himself.

 _"Some future I made..."_ he thought angrily. Sarah looked at him worried

"What is it, Delbert?" She asked concerned for his outburst.

"I arrange one night to prepare dinner for the love of my life and suddenly I remember I have a convention!" He started pacing the room and decided that he had no choice. Sarah put a hand on his shoulder and offered him any comfort she could.

"Couldn't you make her dinner when you come back?" She offered sweetly. He considered the suggestion as his mind raced to all the preparation he had to do.

"I could stay at the Benbow all weekend if it would help!" She added with a wry smile. Delbert pondered the thought for a moment, but he didn't have much time either way. He would have to deal with it when he got back. He thanked her for the offer but informed her he had to leave immediately to get there on time. He had planned his travel plans the previous year, well before the voyage to Treasure Planet and due to his ever-constant distraction—being the beautiful Captain Amelia, it had completely slipped his mind. He ran upstairs to his bedroom to get a bag packed for a long day in Aldeberan, one of the driest places to hold a convention. As he came down the stairs, he lovingly wrote Amelia a little note to explain that he couldn't be there with her and he was sorry. He left shortly thereafter and made his way to the Spaceport to get to Aldeberan in time for the convention he now dreaded having to go to.

XXX

Later that next day Amelia got back to Delbert's house (after doing some shopping with Sarah for a new outfit), so excited she was almost running. Upon opening the door with the key, he had given her, she soon realized that no one was in the room. She figured maybe he was doing something in another room and would return soon, she walked around the room with a smile on her face and her love for him showing openly.

"Delbert honey, I'm back dear..." She called excitedly, but no answer came. She called again walking down the hallway to his observatory, nothing. She playfully walked towards his bedroom. Maybe he was getting things ready for that evening. She slowly opened the door so she wouldn't startle him, but as soon as she had opened the door, she found herself alone. She started feeling like she had been blown off. Just as a young girl whose father went off to fight in a war, she climbed onto his bed and crawled under the sea of blankets. She sighed just before she felt a lone tear fall down her face as she closed her eyes. His scent surrounded her, so that would have to provide her the security she was seeking even though her lover wasn't home. She hoped that whatever had happened that he would explain it to her. The captain prided herself on not showing emotion, but she knew something had to be done before she would let him run off like that again. A while later, she came back downstairs and sat in his big chair, drying her eyes, and wondering where he was when she saw a note on the coffee table and picked it up. She dreaded that she intuitively knew what happened as she began to read it.

**Dearest Amelia,**

**Words cannot describe what I'm feeling right now, I regret to inform you that our dinner plans will have to be postponed due to my being asked to attend the 17th convention on the Aldeberan. Every year great scientists from all over the galaxy travel to that very place to celebrate the Montressor Committee of Science and the M.C.S.T if you will. They have once again, asked me to do a speech although my findings are of no or little interest to them; but here I am again. I promise I will make it up to you and when I get home, I hope you will forgive me and let me spend time with you. Again, I'm deeply sorry for the way this day has turned out. I'll see you tomorrow and I find myself missing you already. I hope you can forgive me for my behavior.**

**Love always,**

**Delbert**

Amelia let another lone tear fall down her features as the doorbell rang; she sniffed back the few tears she had allowed to fall and wiped her face off when she opened the door to find a surprised Sarah. Sarah stared at her and noticed she had been crying, then took the feline woman in her arms.

"Where's Delbert?" Sarah asked cautiously. Amelia just frowned and handed the letter to Sarah who then read it as well. Amelia closed the door and hugged her, patting her back. The two women stood for a moment before pulling away from each other awkwardly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sarah said coming back into the room from the kitchen pulling out a rare wine bottle that Delbert kept hidden away. Amelia smiled mischievously

"Oh no, we mustn't!" Amelia said when she saw the wine bottle Delbert held so dear. Amelia shook her head at the thought. Sarah got the point and put it down.

"Tea then?" Sarah asked nicely

"Sure, do you have a while?" She asked with a similar amount of friendliness.

"Try me, I have all night." Sarah said smiling at the distraught woman in front of her. Amelia perked up a little.

"Good..." Amelia said lightly taking the wine bottle from Sarah and putting it back in the kitchen and bringing out two cups of tea instead.

XXX

Delbert had just arrived at the convention when he looked around to see many other distinguished scientists talking in large groups and sharing the latest information from the studies of physical science and quantum mechanics.

"Are you kidding? Does an active galactic nucleolus have superluminal jets?!" said an over-excited scientist telling a story to the other people in a group to his left. Everybody laughed... _Everybody_ laughed, except Doctor Doppler; he was too disheartened from leaving Amelia behind to feel in sync with who shared his life's passion. Delbert looked at the young lad as a younger version of the man he once was on the voyage to Treasure Planet, or at least the man he was before _she_ came into his life. Amelia was so beautiful, so vibrant that the stars themselves could never contain all the energy that her eyes radiated with one smile; one look and his knees would buckle. He blushed at the thought and continued wading through the crowd to find a place to sit. He tried to act "normal", but he couldn't help thinking about Amelia non- stop. A college looked at him excitedly while he held out a friendly flipper-like hand. Professor Pollux was a chemistry teacher for Montressor University.

 _"Maybe he was one of Jim's fine instructors"_ Delbert thought.

 _"Not that Jim would've taken advantage of such an opportunity to be in the classroom of the great Pollux!"_ He concluded to himself. _"Maybe Jim really has changed..."_ He added thoughtfully.

"Doppler... Dr. Delbert Doppler?!" the man cried. All the sudden Delbert recognized that familiar friendly voice. His old college roommate "Of course!" he thought to himself. "Barthalemeuw Pollux! how could I forget?" The professor looked incredibly happy to see an old collage chum that he was once close friends with.

"You remembered!" He cried. Delbert was starting to look happy to see his old friend as well. The men shook hands and soon found themselves in a friendly embrace

"Well, come on now old friend... we have a lot of catching up to do!" Pollux said with his flipper like hand holding Delbert's shoulder in a tight grip. The men walked away con the details of their lives since they last saw each other.

XXX

"Say, would you like some more tea?" Amelia said growing bored. Sarah held up the empty tea kettle and held it up to her eyes, seeing that indeed there was no tea left, they drank it all." Sarah stated plainly.

"So, what now?" Amelia said soft-of sad.

"Say now, I know a place a few blocks from here that serves free beers every Friday until 5! It's lady's night you know..."Sarah said as she stood anxiously. With a raised eyebrow, Amelia got up again and then followed Sarah out the door.

A few hours later, Amelia and Sarah were sitting at the bar and having fun as the smooth, tasty substance slid down their throats. A jaunty dance song began to play and seeing as how both women enjoyed that type of music they got up and started dancing wildly while singing along off key to the music. They danced the night away dancing ridiculously and smacking each other's behinds. They laughed for hours after that, not noticing they were drawing attention of the other people at the bar.

Delbert was sitting with Pollux at the front of the conference room when a tall dinosaur-like man came to the podium and announcing when a guest speaker was to share their stories. Delbert was wrapped up both in his friend's sudden burst of interest and missing Amelia dearly.

"You know I actually sailed there, I saw Treasure Planet." Delbert continued quietly.

"What? Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? you can't be serious." Pollux said at a whisper.

"Yes, It's true... but after everything was said and done, I returned with an even better treasure than gold!" he said quietly, beaming with pride at showing off his love. He got out a picture he took of Amelia after the Treasure Planet voyage.

"This is Captain Amelia Smollett." Delbert said proudly. Pollux smirked at him warmly.

"Wow, she's gorgeous! Way to go you sly dog. "Pollux said teasing his old friend and pushing him slightly.

"Guilty as charged I suppose." Delbert said sarcastically. His next thought was interrupted by the announcer calling his name.

"And now let's hear a round of applause for the brilliant Dr. Delbert Doppler!" the excited man announced as the crowd roared with applause. Delbert blushed slightly the crowd seemed to be so interested in his research, maybe the committee was warming up to him after all. The dinosaur man stepped to the side to let Delbert stand at the podium whilst the clapping continued. Delbert tried to hide it, but he had a very gloomy look on his face when he began his speech.

"Ah-hem, er...where to begin? My latest findings include an uncharted, secluded planet just outside the Lagoon Nebula. It's approximately 1,782 miles in diameter a cubic density of 500kg..."

 _"Damn, what time is it?"_ He thought looking at his watch as he continued his speech.

"This is going to be a long day." (at that time, it was 2pm on Aldeberan, plus it was nearly 90 degrees outside.)

XXX

"Damn, what time is it? It's been a long day." (it was 8pm on Montressor.) Amelia said, looking at the clock at the Montressor Bar. A tall, good looking man with spiked red hair came and sat down in the corner watching them, not realizing the identity of the human woman. He pulled his dark brown duster out of the way as he sat and ran his foxlike fingers through his short hair.

"So, what do I have to attribute to such lovely ladies on this wonderful evening?" Aeneas said suavely. Amelia gasped recognizing him and looked at her beer bottle, pretending to be convinced it was talking was her. She wanted to seem too far gone to realize someone was really talking to them. Aeneas backed away from her quickly, smelling the heavy liquor on her breath as he got up and moved farther away, across the room in fact. He had never seen her like this, and he sure as hell didn't like it. Sarah looked at her wondering who he was the Amelia seemed to want to avoid him.

"What the?" Sarah said as turned in her direction, (or so she thought) and started whistling an odd tune. Amelia just smiled at her companion being such a lightweight. She let out a chuckle at her friend.

"What happened now?" Amelia said in a late reaction

"Where the- hell's my - drink?" Sarah slurred. Amelia shook her head with a soft laugh.

"Get another one. "Amelia said through the haze of the room. Sarah looked at the bartender flirtatiously. "Can I - have - another one of - these, - Good sir." Pointing to the nothing in her hands and batted her eyes like a psychotic poodle. "Ma'am, I think you've had enough." The bartender said, trying not to start a scene.

"With - all due - respect - I don't know - why your dollars -are - paying - to be - taxing this - place... it's such - a dump..." Sarah said completely drunk off her ass. Then when the bartender put another beer down, Sarah almost fell out of her chair. Amelia caught her, just barely and they both were hurled to the floor. Amelia helped her up, knowing that she would probably need to go home soon. Luckily, she agreed to be staying at the Benbow Inn (which was still under construction) for the weekend when Delbert said he had plans with Amelia for the weekend. She only stopped by to check if they needed anything after the women went shopping, she was going to head out after but found Amelia alone and rather disappointed. Amelia was glad she did, it was nice to have another woman to confide in for a while. She was glad to be growing closer to her as a friend. Amelia sighed, still angry at how her plans unfolded. She couldn't believe that this was the second time he had something "come up" instead of keeping his date with her. What upset her even more is she didn't even get a head's up until it was too late. She had hoped this wasn't going to become a habit of his, but it being the second time, she had a harder time just waving it off as before. She sulked at her barstool as she sat up again. Sarah suddenly turned to her curious, knowing what was bothering her.

"Why don't you-surprise him at—h-home? He should b-be back by tonight." Sarah suggested frankly, trying to help. Amelia shook her head, knowing all too well her pride had taken a blow and he would have to be the one to fix this. She didn't do anything wrong but expect something that at the last minute didn't happen.

"I'm still a bit cross with him for how he handled things. He didn't even call at all to tell me, I can't believe he would be so insensitive! I'm afraid I still have some mulling to do." Amelia stated coldly. Sarah furrowed her brows, not wanting to see them both so unhappy like this. She picked up her holophone and dialed his number from under the bar. When Delbert didn't answer, she hung up, giggling to herself. If she had to help them sort this out, she would help, drunk or not. Amelia hadn't been paying attention, she just sat thinking holding her chin in her left hand as she ran a nail along the napkin from her last beer.

"Can I ask you a –per-personal-question?" Sarah asked, trying to sober herself. Amelia gave her a weak smile but gave her friend her attention.

"Do you—love-him? Delbert-I-mean?" Sarah said plainly. Amelia was taken aback by this. Of course, she loved spending time with him, and she loved teasing him, but she hadn't fully truly asked herself how deeply she felt. He meant a lot to her, he had saved her life on Treasure Planet and proved to be especially useful under the circumstances. She knew even as cross with him as she was that she didn't want to ever lose him. Sarah continued staring at her, waiting for an answer. He had been the one man to come into her life and shook up her routine, broke down her façade and could easily see the vulnerable woman behind it. The way he comforted her when Arrow died and the way he wanted to take things slowly when she would try to rush into the physical aspect of their relationship made her blush. He truly had shown her how much he loved her without even saying the words. She knew in her heart, she couldn't deny that she did, very much. With a sniffle, Amelia realized, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I have to admit that I do" Amelia said barely at a whisper, almost surprised to hear her own words out loud. Sarah smiled warmly.

"Then you should- tell him! I need to be going- home to the Benbow -soon anyway, I'm afraid I'm- m-much more of a—light-weight than I was when –I-was- was younger." Sarah said surprisingly without as much as a slur as before. Amelia nodded, and decided to leave and bring Sarah home, relieved to leave knowing an old face she hadn't seen in so long seemed to come to haunt her. She wasn't sure if it was the beer or her imagination, but it unnerved her to see him again. She brought Sarah to the Benbow and walked to another Tavern. She still had a lot on her mind and didn't want to go back to Delbert's home just yet. She was still a bit cross with him. She knew just down the street was a pub called Starry Night she had been to before on shore leave that had a good atmosphere. She walked in casually, wearing her red low-cut top which showed off her bare shoulders and long tan skirt with a slit up the side she was so excited for Delbert to see her in. To top off the ensemble, she wore plain black heels to accentuate her long legs. She took a seat at the bar ordering a double shot of rum.


	6. Gossamer Landings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's warning: you might need a fire extinguisher handy while reading this! It will come in handy ;)

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part VI: **Gossamer Landings**

by Mia LeighArc

Delbert arrived back at the spaceport that evening around 9 completely exhausted. He came inside, noticing he had a missed call from Sarah (noting to call her back in the morning due to the late hour) He got into his robe and slippers and poured himself a scotch, sitting in his favorite chair in the living room. He was thinking about Amelia and what he hoped to be doing all weekend. He wasn't surprised that she had left, with a long sigh he wondered where she went. Hoping maybe she merely was spending time with Sarah at the Benbow. He felt so guilty for not calling on his way out, he knew he should've handled things better, but he didn't seem to have much choice at the time. He was far too exhausted to try to get a hold of her tonight, guessing she would be asleep already. He felt a pang in his chest thinking about how he messed up their plans. He was sure she was upset, naturally. Putting himself in her shoes, he could understand how she might react. He thought about calling her to at least leave a message, but he hesitated for fear that she wouldn't answer or would completely ignore it. He was so torn that he sat for several moments, his fingers poised over her name in his communications device. He couldn't lose her over something so trivial, he knew he would have to make up for it and it would have to be something incredibly special. Maybe he should just give her time to calm down before calling, but he knew she deserved to know how guilty he felt for his actions. He sighed and pulled out a book from one of the shelves and read about a-hem...well, you know. (Don't look at me it was among the books that his uncle Barnabee left him when he died. It's not his fault.) As he skimmed through the book, page after page about anything from "the right way to please a woman and make her feel loved" to "the best sex for you!" Oh, my goodness, all the thoughts going through his head. Delbert read each page completely and even more than once so he could learn all the information more quickly. Taking an exceedingly long drink of scotch, he poured into the book's contents eagerly.

~ (As the factors of the fields of science have proved, there is no easy way to please a woman in the bedroom. To impress her you must first be suave,) _"I can do that."_ Delbert thought as he raised an eyebrow in a cute way as he continued reading the passage. (…daring,)

"I can do that, too" Delbert said out loud as he sat up in his chair and brushed himself off. (…and most of all willing to ask her what she wants and be willing to do whatever it takes to make the experience a good one.) ~

"Ummm ah-hem, I've been waiting for the right time to take things to the next level till we were ready —Goodness I miss her…" He turned the page, taking a sip of his scotch and began reading again.

"Hmmm, what's this?" He said to himself as he turned the page taking a long sip of scotch and began reading the next chapter with full- color illustrations with growing interest. He even held the book to the side to make sure he was seeing this correctly.

 _"...good heavens no, I want to make our first time together to be special…"_ Doppler thought to himself. He put down his half-drunk glass of scotch. A loud knock came to the door. Delbert almost literally leapt ten feet in the air throwing the book a but watching in panic as it landed right in view of the front door. He tried to move it, but he had no time. He opened the door, to find a tall young-looking man, a Solarian alien to be exact. He held a letter that looked like it would hold great importance to the captain if she were there to receive it.

"Is this the residence of Captain Amelia, Sir? I was told to give her this." said the man whose name was Stripe Cornelius, the Legacy's newest loyal cabin boy.

"Well, she's not here right now, but I can give it to her when she gets home. "Doppler said slightly blushing to himself at what he just said. He then realized how childish he was acting by doing so.

"Thank you, Sir...make sure she gets it, It's particularly important." Stripe smiled at the man and stood there for a moment realizing that he recognized him from a picture the captain had of the two of them. She had talked about him allot on their last mission, so he felt that he already knew this Dr. Doppler fellow when he first saw him. Then he noticed the book on the floor and laughed inside as he silently read the title, The Facts of Life: The Scientific Study Behind the Pleasures of Sex it said. And with that Stripe was gone like a cool night breeze and so was the glowing moon that was now covered in dark rain clouds. The roar of thunder was soon approaching.

Delbert couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed that Amelia's cabin boy saw what he was reading. _"What must he be thinking,"_ he wondered. His thoughts were interrupted when Sarah called again. Delbert answered, seeing his friend drunken face on the screen.

"Delbert! I'm—I'm glad I c-caught you!" Sarah said, having sobered up a bit. Delbert looked shocked at his friend; he hadn't known her to drink in some time. He remembered when her estranged husband Leland left, was the last time he saw her drinks this heavily.

"Are you drunk?" He said worried. Sarah shook her head vigorously, nearly falling over.

"Nooooooo." Sarah exclaimed a little too animatedly. He let out a small smile and knew he needed to ask the tough question.

"Is Amelia with you?" He asked pointedly. Sarah shook her head, causing Delbert to furrow his eyebrows.

"We went out to the-the Montressor Bar e-earlier, but when she b-brought me home, she mentioned an-another pub she might go- to close-by. There was someone at the bar we went to that seemed to make her feel uncomfortable." Sarah said, slightly oversharing from the alcohol. Delbert's eyes shot up in shock.

"My goodness, I wish I had been there to protect her. Is she okay?" He stammered, nervousness in his trembling voice. Sarah smiled warmly but didn't lie to her friend.

"She was still -pretty up-upset about your date getting c-canceled, but she didn't -seem as angry as this afternoon- when I s-stopped by. I knew she would be- coming to see you and I wanted to be- there if she needed a friend-which she did." Sarah said matter-of-factly. Delbert's heart sank, he knew he had to apologize, but he needed to find out where she was first. Delbert quickly finished his scotch in one gulp, feeling the burn of the alcohol mix with his guilt.

"Did she mention the name of the place she went to?" He ventured to Sarah. She shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Starry Child -or -Night Star, s-something like -that." Sarah stumbled to say.

"Starry Night?" He asked. Sarah nodded in affirmation.

"Yes! That's it!" She said happily. Before he could speak, she blurted out a suggestion

"Oh and –Delbert. Put on that—cologne –that smells so—nice!" She said with a smile. He furrowed his brows at her.

"What do you mean, Sarah?" He asked, confused.

"The one that—smells like, rosewall? rosewood, no—sandalwood." She blurted out to his confused reaction

"Hey, just because-we're long-time-friends, doesn't mean—I don't- know- what's a-a pleasing-scent—on a-m-man." She said before looking like she was about to pass out.

"One -more thing -Delbert." Sarah said in a moment of brief clarity. Delbert nodded, listening carefully.

"Do you love her?" Sarah asked simply. Delbert was taken aback at the comment, but he knew deep down that he truly did more than anything he had ever been sure of in his life. He went to open his mouth, but nothing came out at first. He knew all too well that Sarah could see through any lie he might be telling himself with a single smile. Delbert cleared his throat and spoke softly.

"Absolutely, very much so, Sarah." Delbert said without much hesitation. Sarah smiled widely at him.

"Then go—get her." She said before heading to bed for the night. With a confidence he hadn't known for some time, Delbert said his goodbyes and went upstairs to freshen up. He put on a nice sky-blue dress shirt a black waist coat and black pants. Going for the business casual look mixed with his favorite red coat. He added a dash of his favorite cologne (an old fashioned cologne called Taylor of the Old Bond Street) and practically ran out the door. He tried to call Amelia on his way out to tell her about the notice her cabin boy brought by just in case (and a sincere apology as well), but she didn't answer. He figured he would find out soon if she got the message.

XXX

When he arrived at the Starry Night pub, he walked in casually, noticing her sitting at the bar, her outfit instantly caught his eye and got his heart racing.

" _Did she bring that specifically for me to see her in this weekend?"_ He thought to himself, inwardly picturing her removing it slowly for what he originally had in mind for the weekend. He blushed furiously at the thought.

" _Pay attention, man!"_ he thought to himself as he couldn't help gazing longingly at the bare skin of her neck and shoulders.

She hadn't noticed him, she seemed lost in her thoughts. He slowly walked up the stool next to her, clearing his throat to take the seat.

"Excuse me ma'am, is this seat taken?" He asked with a sly smile. She jumped at his voice, then turned to face him. Her face lit up to see him there, looking so handsome too. She turned towards him, catching his familiar scent, and sighing to herself.

"It is now." She quipped in return, giving him her best flirtatious smile. He sat down happily, finding himself wrapping an arm around her shoulder by instinct. She shuddered at his touch, feeling herself getting heated by it. The bartender came up and asked him what he could get for him.

"Scotch on the rocks." Delbert said without a second thought. Amelia motioned to get her one as well. Her rum being drained some time ago. Delbert turned back to Amelia, taking in her beauty with his head propped up on his hand. She smiled in return, but she knew they needed to have a serious talk. He moved to whisper to her ear

"You look absolutely stunning tonight." He said in a low voice as he left a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and shivered, his breath tickling her bare shoulders.

"Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself." She said with a smile. He blushed as red as her hair. She was trying to hide the fact that his actions had hurt her, but he had known better. The bartender returned with their drinks; the pair lifted their glasses. They toasted before each taking a long sip before starting the awkward conversation, they _both_ knew they needed to have.

"Amelia-I'm so very sorry." He started before she put a hand on his and nuzzled the side of his face.

"I got your message, Delbert. I'm not as cross with you as I was, but I am still disappointed of course." She said simply. He furrowed his brows, still feeling so guilty for how inconsiderate he acted.

"Is there some way I can I make it up to you?" He asked sweetly, pleading her with his eyes, she chuckled at his "puppy dog eyes" for a moment and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sure we can come up with something, Delbert. As long as this doesn't become a habit of yours." She teased. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and pulled her closer to him. She found herself face to face with him, staring into his eyes. Those eyes that drove her crazy. She swooned inwardly knowing fully well what he was doing to her with his heated gaze.

"Are you hungry? Maybe we can share something small. " Delbert suggested. Amelia smiled warmly and nodded in confirmation. They gathered up their drinks and sat in a comfortable booth near the bar. The waitress came out to ask them what they would like to order.

"We'd like a large order of Aurelian oysters and a side of sliced purps please." Delbert said, Amelia stunned at his choice. She knew all too well that oysters were an aphrodisiac.

" _Is he actually trying to seduce me?"_ She thought slyly. She smiled at him as the waitress walked away.

"Delbert, you are aware the effect one has when eating oysters, correct?" She said with a grin dancing on her features. Delbert was suppressing a goofy smile, knowing all too well.

"Yes, I do and that's precisely why I ordered them. " he said in a whisper. Amelia blushed in response, gazing at him for a long moment. She began to wonder exactly what she did to be so lucky to have him in her life.

"W-well then…" was all she could retort, faltering for a brief moment. Delbert noticed this and spoke.

"Did you just falter your words, Amelia?" He teased. She blushed furiously at his comment but said nothing. Just then, the waitress then came back with their food. The couple eyed each other seductively over their meal, their hands touching on occasion when they would reach for something. Delbert stretched and smoothly put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him until she caught a whiff of the manly scent of his old fashioned cologne. Her heart skipped a beat as he looked into her eyes with longing. The tension growing steadier every single moment. Finished with their meal, the music playing in the pub got their attention. A nice slow dance started and couples all over the pub began to dance. Delbert swallowed hard thinking if he should ask her to dance. Amelia started to away against him, thus he had his answer.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked sweetly standing suddenly and reaching his hand out to her. She took it without my hesitation. They got onto the dance floor; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he snaked his arms around her waist.

"I should warn you I'm not a very good dancer" he whispered to her. Amelia smiled at this, finding his admission rather charming.

"Oh tish tosh, Delbert. You're doing fine." She said looking into his eyes with a longing written in her features. She moved her face a bit closer to his until their noses almost touched. Delbert smiled warmly at her, closing the gap suddenly to take her into a heated kiss. Her hands wandered to the back of his neck as he pulled her closer to him while still moving in time to the music. Amelia felt the heat in her body rising at his touch. She felt like anywhere his hands explored on her was on fire. She could tell his confidence level was getting a lot better than before. This made her realize just how much she wanted him. They broke apart from the kiss, feeling breathless and flustered. He touched his nose to her and nuzzled her while gazing into her eyes.

" _When did he become so forceful and confident? I love this side of him"_ she thought with a flush of color in her cheeks. She leaned her head against his chest, pulling him tight to her. He let out a soft sigh and let his hands wander to her hips, making soft circles on her skin with his thumbs.

" _He's teasing me so much! Two can play at that game."_ She thought to herself as she slid one of her hands from his neck to softly caressed his thigh. Delbert moaned in response, reaching for her exposed leg, and running his fingers ever so slowly along the slit in her skirt. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head; her thoughts were suddenly cloudy. They both took a moment to stop dancing to take a drink, standing back near their booth. They had both been needing a distraction from what the other was doing. The tension kept raising between them as his hand ventured up around her skirt to rub the outside of her leg and up to her hip. She moaned lowly, biting her bottom lip. Her hand drifted further up his thigh and slowly up his chest. A growl erupted from his throat as she touched him. This surprised her and caused her excitement to increase with each passing moment. They both took another drink, halfway through their scotch. She reached her hand around his neck, lightly running her nails along the curve of his neck. He pulled her closer to him, gripping her hip tighter than she expected. She leaned into him to whisper in his ear "Delbert, please take me home…" Delbert was speechless at first, unable to respond. He looked at her longingly, unsure what exactly she meant.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" He asked nervously she raised an eyebrows curiously. Amelia shook her head and simply pulled him firmly into a kiss in response.

"Absolutely not, Delbert. I think we've waited quite long enough. I want you, Delbert, so much." She whispered in his ear, drawing her tongue along his ear as she did so. This action was causing his spectacles to start fogging up. He finally concluded that they both were finally ready to take their relationship to the next level.

"Oh I want you too, Amelia, so much but w-well, don't we need—?" He started out before she put a finger to his lips.

"It's not a problem, Delbert, I'm on birth control, darling." She said in a whisper. There was a long anxious silence between them before Delbert finally spoke.

"Well, it's getting late, we should probably go soon. Do you want to finish your drink?" He asked her sweetly. She didn't move at all, whispering again in his ear "No Delbert, I want you… to take me… when we get home." She repeated more firmly this time, nibbling on his ear, and kissing his neck.

 _"Am I just dreaming all of this?"_ He thought briefly to himself. He first feared they were moving too fast, or rushing into things, then remembered that he had hoped himself to take that step this weekend. Finally realizing her hidden message, he didn't need to be asked twice, he downed the rest of his scotch in one go, noticing her watching him seductively. He watched her longingly as he saw her empty her glass in a hurry and he paid for their meal and drinks. He grabbed her firmly by the hand and led her to the carriage. When they reached the stable, he brought the carriage to a stop, put Delilah in her stable for the night and checked to see that her feeding pail was full. He came back to the carriage to retrieve Amelia. He reached out a hand to her, which she took into her own. Stepping down, she met Delbert's heated gaze once more. Several moments passed before Delbert offered his arm to walk in the direction of his home. She graciously took it as they made their way to the front of the house.

XXX

When they got inside the mansion, they barely got in the door before they stood looking deeply into each other's eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he firmly grasped her by the waist. The heat between them was unbearable, causing them both to breathe heavily in anticipation. Delbert pressed his forehead to hers as their breathing continued in a raspy fashion. Amelia rubbed her fingers along the back of his neck lightly, causing him to shiver under her soft touch. Instinctively he pulled her closer to him roughly with a growl in his throat. She gasped at this motion with a contented sigh moving her lips closer to his, barely brushing against them. The anticipation was driving her absolutely crazy.

" _Kiss me, Delbert. I can't take it anymore!"_ She thought to herself, pleading him with her eyes. Suddenly she found herself being pulled aggressively back towards him, pinning his backside to the back of the door. His lips touched hers softly at first, then more demanding as the kiss deepened. Delbert's hands started traveling ever so slowly up her sides to anchor himself around her waist. Her body felt like it would burst with heat from every touch, her need growing more demanding. She started unbuttoning his waistcoat and his dress shirt ever so slowly to reveal his chest hair underneath. She ran her hands through the soft hair slowly causing him to tighten his grip on her. Amelia slipped his jacket off his shoulders with a slow directed motion that left him smiling widely. Letting his jacket fall to the floor, he continued to let her undress him slowly. Next, she gently removed his waistcoat, letting it cascade off his shoulders and onto the floor. Delbert's hands slipped slowly down to the hem of her skirt, burrowing underneath to find the buttons in the back to undue it. His tongue charged into her mouth as he undid each button caused her to tighter her grip. As her skirt fell to the floor at her feet, she moaned into his mouth tangling her own eager tongue with his. Amelia grabbed his belt aggressively, pulling it towards her with a surprising strength. He smiled widely at this as their lips still danced together. She gently pulled his pants to his feet as she examined him. He certainly was well endowed from her perspective and she shuddered in anticipation when she saw just how ready he was through his bloomers. He slowly slipped his fingers under her blouse and lifted it over her head to reveal her red lacy brazier and matching underwear. He growled as he pulled his pants and shoes off, flinging them across the room half hazardously. He pulled her legs around his waist her heels falling off her feet in a loud thud on the floor. In trying to ease her closer to him, Delbert found himself taking a few steps forward towards the couch. He tripped on his pants and ended up falling on top of her. Luckily, he had prepared for this and had a lush soft blanket already on the floor in front of the couch. The couple gasped at the fall but then laughed and stared at each other.

"That certainly was one of my most gossamer landings, Delbert" she said with a soft sigh feeling his excitement firm against her thigh. He slipped his hands to her back to undo her bra and flung it over his head (which landed on the back of the couch)

"And this is the kind of fun I'd like to have again and again my darling." He slowly slipped his bloomers off from around his feet. The fireplace dimmed a moment, causing Delbert to stop the task at hand for a moment to put more firewood in the fireplace. She eyed his bare posterior as he did so. She felt like she was on fire and the only thing to kindle her flame was his touch.

"This fire will keep us warm." He said sweetly as he seductively caressed her as he crawled back on top of her. He slipped his fingers slowly under the hem of her underwear, leaving kisses along her hips and inner thighs. Amelia was moaning his name in a low voice that make his hips flex in delight. His desire getting harder and harder to deny, he slipped her underwear down to feet watching her reaction as he did so.

" _Please, Delbert. I can't stand this teasing anymore._ " she thought to herself as her thighs heated up from his touch.

"Which one, Delbert? The one in the fireplace or the one in my body that you're causing? "she said breathlessly, running a hand against his face to take his glasses off his nose and putting them somewhere they wouldn't get damaged. She reached for him, slipping his shirt off of him to reveal his bare chest. He slipped his arms out of the shirt as she secretly put his shirt somewhere, she wanted to be sure she would be able to find it in the morning.

Delbert let out a low laugh as he wrapped his hands around thighs firmly. He started leaving kisses on her aching desire, slick already with excitement. Amelia arched her back and rose her hips instinctively to meet his eager mouth. She groaned as he ran a finger along that area, soothing his touch in slow painstakingly gentle circles. Her yearning was through the roof as she reached down to run her fingers through his hair. When his tongue ran through and around her desire, she lost all sense of herself, then with his fingers he entered her, slow at first, then sped up as her desires grew.

"Delbert…please, I can't take- much more of this" she pleaded him while she struggled to draw in breath while rubbing her yearning against him in silent request. He growled as he slowly slipped his fingers out of her, licking said fingers free of her love honey before he adjusted her legs around his waist.

"Don't rush me, woman… I'm not done with you yet…" he whispered hotly in her ear. She shuddered violently in response which made him smile widely. She groaned as he entered her slow at first and then firmer as her body accommodated to him. She loved how it felt when he filled her slowly. She felt a desire stronger than anyone had ever created within her bubble to the surface with a lustful sigh. He thrust slowly at first, feeling her back curve up to meet him and her hips swaying with his. Amelia was breathing hard but leaned in to whisper

"Faster darling, please?" She pleaded, panting for breath. He was quick to respond as his thrusts got more and more demanding of her needs. It seemed like hours had passed and she found herself being turned face down on the blanket as he entered her from the back side.

"D-don't stop, darling. Please don't you dare stop!" She said as she let out a loud moan as he did so, continuing his previous motions. She instinctively pushed back into his hips, meeting his body motion for motion. He grunted and growled aloud, letting out a contented sigh as he reached his hand to caress both her breasts. She shuddered as she was gradually approaching her climax. He grunted loudly as he was also reaching his breaking point. His hand on her thigh and the other on her breasts were so tight on her skin that she felt like he was taking control of her and she loved every minute of it. Their breathing was so heavy and raspy that it seemed like they were in a fog. Finally he reached his breaking point and felt himself shiver violently when he climaxed with her finishing just after. Pulling out, he ran a hand up her backside and left a little love tap on her posterior. She giggled and sat down with him for a moment, both catching their breath. They stared at each other for a while without moving. He ran a hand lightly up the side of her face to brush a piece of hair out of her face, kissing her neck as he did so.

"Well..." he said as he decided to lay down on his back completely out of breath and heart racing. She let out a laugh in a husky voice as she lay down next to him.

"Well…" She said as she laid her head down on his chest.

"Hmm, Delbert darling that was absolutely wonderful." She whispered as she arched her head and kissed him lightly. She moved her head back to rest her head on his chest and rub a finger through his chest hair.

"Really?" He said, surprised at her comment and completely flustered at the compliment. Amelia smiled warmly up at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Really, love. That was by far the best I've ever had in fact." She said proudly and truthfully, staring into his eyes. Delbert blushed furiously at this.

"Well, that was certainly the best I've had as well." Delbert said kissing the top of her head while he ran a hand through her hair. Amelia shivered in response to his lovely complement.

"It's not like its much of a competition, that is to say it's quite the short list. Not that if it's were a long list that I'd be going into detail…."He said, rambling, before Amelia looked up at him and placed a single finger to his lips.

"Hush Darling, you're rambling again. I know what you meant." She said simply, placing a simple kiss on the tip of his nose before he spoke again.

"Amelia, you are so beautiful, do you know that?" He said quietly. She nuzzled into his chest, feeling his warm surround her. He reached up for a blanket he kept on the couch to cover them with snuggling up under the blanket with the love of his life. They both fell into a deep sleep by the roaring fire that, night feeling contented with their budding relationship.


	7. Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's warning: you might need a fire extinguisher handy while reading this! It will come in handy ;)

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part VII: **Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady**

by Mia LeighArc

The following day, the couple were cuddling, fast asleep on the couch after a rather intense bout of lovemaking. The two of them hadn't done much else except for occasional meals and sleeping have since Delbert met Amelia at the pub Friday night. Sarah tried to call a few times, but Delbert didn't answer, it wasn't like she was really expecting him too, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She stopped by and when no one answered the door when she knocked, she let herself in with her key.

" _Seems they made up and all is well!"_ Sarah thought with a laugh as she noticed the bra hanging over the back of the couch and the scattered clothing on the floor. She could hear Delbert snoring softly and the sound of purring. She smiled widely knowing all too well what that first time felt like when she had fell in love with her husband Leland Hawkins. She made breakfast for them as quietly as possible, leaving the food in the oven for them to keep it warm and left a note for him in the kitchen as she ventured back out to the Benbow. She figured making them some breakfast was a good idea since them making up was sort of her idea. She didn't want to disturb their alone time, so she went back to work with the contractors who were working on the inn.

"I'll have to try calling him later" Sarah mused as she enjoyed the scenic walk from Delbert's mansion to her inn. The sky was clear, it was a sunny day, and the birds were singing.

Delbert was the first one to awaken, with the far better sense of smell out of the two, he smelled the scent of breakfast coming from the kitchen. Realizing just the how hungry he was, his stomach growled loudly, rousing Amelia from her slumber in a slight jolt at the sound.

"Good morning, beautiful" he whispered against her tangled auburn tresses. She looked up at him, smiled sweetly and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Good morning, love" she responded as she ran her fingers through his soft chest hair. He let out a contented sigh and kissed the top of her head lovingly. She too now smelt the breakfast waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Is that breakfast I smell?" She asked him quizzically. He nodded at her pulling her closer to him.

"Seems like that to me, dear. Are you hungry?" He asked her rubbing a hand along the curve of her spine slowly. She purred at his touch. He was lucky in the knowledge that he was the one who got to hear that wonderful sound she made when she was relaxed and comfortable.

"A bit darling, I'd be one to admit that all this rigorous 'activity' takes it out of me." She said with a flirtatious smile.

"You're not the only one." He said with a laugh, lifting her chin to meet his eyes before kissing her sweetly.

"Then shall we partake in a meal together, dear?" She nodded in excitement, hesitation to move from her current position in her face. Finally she got up and grabbed his dress shirt from their makeshift date Friday night and draped it around herself, taking her time to button it up as he gazed longingly at her. He never thought she could look even more beautiful than she did now, in his shirt and nothing else, with a wide smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to wear that all weekend?" He asked her suavely as he put on his dressing gown while she eyed him with a piercing seductive gaze.

"Yes, Delbert. It smells like you and… us & I find it intoxicating." She said bringing the collar to her nose and swooned. He blushed as he put his arm around her as they entered the kitchen. What met them was a breakfast he knew fully well only Sarah would make and he inwardly slapped his forehead, sure she had seen the disarray in the living room. He blushed in embarrassment at the thought.

"Sarah was here, my goodness she must've seen everything!" He exclaimed worriedly. Amelia stroked his arm to try to calm him.

"I hope not _everything_." She said suggestively. Delbert swallowed hard, embarrassment taking over his features. Amelia grabbed a hold of the lapels of his dressing gown and pulled him into a kiss.

"It's quite alright, love. I'm sure she made breakfast for us as a friendly gesture is all. Nothing to worry about my darling." Amelia said as she wrapped her arms around him. He relaxed under her touch and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. They gazed at each other for what seemed like days. A goofy smile was on both their faces at the new facets of their growing relationship. Delbert saw the note on the counter and opened up the oven to collect their breakfast. With a gracious reminder to thank Sarah later for her kindness, they ate their meal in companionable silence minus the glances out of the corner of their eye at the other or the way their hands would touch unexpectedly when they reached for something. Later that day, she finally read the letter from the academy while he regaled her of his experience at the convention. They chatted pleasantly as they collected all the loose clothing in the living room and the extra blankets to be washed. Amelia was still insistent on wearing his shirt and nothing else for the time being. Every once in a while, letting the shirt fall loosely off her shoulder without a care in the world. Delbert felt like he was in a daydream.

Thinking back on when he first realized he was falling in love with her, Delbert found himself staring at her, the material of his shirt fallen carelessly off her shoulder affording a lovely view of her collar bone and the curve of her neck and shoulder. She noticed his gaze with a blush, running a hand absentmindedly through her fiery tresses, almost as fiery as her emerald eyes he loved to get lost in. He remembered that night fondly as a night when their relationship grew into more than a simple financier/captain relationship. It was the first night she completely let her guard down around him and allowed him to see the vulnerable woman beneath it.

_"Mr. Arrow was a... fine spacer. Finer than most of us...could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do us all. Return to your posts, we carry on." Amelia said, fighting with her emotions. She had no other option but to remain strong in front of her crew. Showing emotion would leave her vulnerable to a mutiny, especially as a woman. Even more so that she just lost the one person on board who could without a doubt ensure her safety. She had to stay strong, fight the emotions threatening to erupt from within her. That's what Arrow would've wanted. He would've insisted she continue the mission despite the obstacles she was faced with. Amelia took a deep breath as she slowly started walking back to her stateroom, when she noticed the sad look on Delbert's face as she passed him. He looked as if he wanted to reach out to her, but he stopped himself nervously. She couldn't even smile at him, her emotions a turmoil inside of her. She opened the door to her stateroom and closed it tightly behind her. Leaning her head against the back of the door, she stifled the waves of tears coming to her before falling to the floor in a heap, letting the tears fall now that she was alone. She looked down to Arrow's hat in her hands and wept for the first time since her mother died so many years ago. What was she to do now that her only friend was gone? How could she run this ship of miscreants by herself? She felt so lost and alone. It seemed like hours had passed when she heard muttering from behind the door. Truthfully, it HAD been an hour. Delbert was behind the door, muttering encouragements to himself to dare do what his heart wanted so desperately, but his mind had fought him on it. It sounded to her like Dr Doppler's voice. She let out a weak smile in response, but made no attempt to check, letting her emotions run rampant when a cautious knock came to the door._

" _C-captain? It me, Doctor Doppler." He said quietly. She sighed, she really didn't feel like talking at that moment, so she ignored it. It felt like hours had passed but it was only a matter of minutes._

" _C-captain?" He said again a little louder, concern plain in his voice. She knew it would be difficult to see her like this, but maybe it would be a good idea to at least see what he wanted._

" _Captain?" He said a third time louder and a bit more confident before she stood up, tried to straighten herself and opened the door. He wore a concerned look on his face as she faced him. She could tell he cared about what she was going through and came to check on her._

" _ **He is very was sweet like that."**_ _She thought to herself, hoping her facial expression didn't betray her. She motioned him inside, shutting the door behind him. He faced her with a thoughtful care she hadn't known from anyone else except her father. Not even Arrow wore that expression even in their tenderest moments._

" _What brings you here, Doctor?" She said, trying to swallow down the emotion threatening to come back to the surface. Delbert took a hesitant step towards her._

" _Captain, I-I'm so sorry for your loss. I heard you crying, and I came to check on you." He said softly reaching out towards her but pulling his hand back briefly when he saw she had erupted in emotion. He stepped closer, ready to wrap her in a hug, but she moved away from him._

" _It's not bloody fair! I can't run this ship without him! It should've been me." She stated plainly as she stood fighting back tears. An awkward silence filled the room before Delbert finally spoke._

" _Don't say that. It should_ _ **NOT**_ _have been you. While it's not fair that it happened, I'm sure Arrow wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself." Delbert said cautiously wrapped her in his arms, unprepared for her to remain there. She dropped her head to his shoulder, punching her fists against his chest._

" _If it weren't for this bloody crew_ _ **YOU**_ _hired, Arrow would still be alive! I wouldn't be so alone. I wouldn't have to fight so hard to keep myself together to prevent a mutiny, blast you, you imbecile!" She shouted at him, now slapping his chest, losing the strength to fight the tears threatening to fall down her face._

_"Shh, It's okay Captain, I'm here. it's okay to let yourself grieve. It's okay to cry if you need to."_

_"No, it isn't. Crying is a sign of weakness, Doctor. You wouldn't understand what it's like...you're just a bloody imbecile with no common sense." She stated harshly._ _S_ _he was washed over with a wave of emotion as he reached up to run a hand through her hair softly and she collapsed into his arms letting her tears fall freely. She didn't want to show her vulnerable side in front of him when she didn't know if she could trust him completely, but right now he was her only option of comfort. He was the only one who came to check on her. For that, she was eternally grateful. What surprised her was that her harsh words didn't turn him away as she thought they would. Regret instantly fell upon her._

" _Doctor, I'm sorry-I didn't mean to say those things. I just – I don't know what to do from here. He was my best friend, he's been serving as a friend of my family for generations, he even saved my life once—" She said softly with guilt in her damp eyes. He just smiled at her with understanding and compassion; not something she was used to from most members of the opposite sex. This was a delightful change she noted._

" _it's understandable. I came here because I thought maybe you could use a friend right now." He said as continued to run a hand through her hair. His hands were so warm, she was quiet surprised at this. Something about being in his embrace just felt so comfortable, so right._

_"Why would you care so much? After the terrible things I've said and how I've treated you, why would you be so sweet to me?" She asked in a small voice. Delbert smiled warmly at her._

_"Because everyone deserves to have someone to rely on when they need it most. Yes, even you, Captain. A few insults aren't nearly enough to sway me from providing you with that which you deserve." He said sweetly (without stumbling over his words once, she noted)._ _His touch was so caring and gentle. She could tell he was a gentleman by the way he kept his hand firmly on the small of her back and not wandering her person like she would expect from other men she had known in similar situations. His honesty was also quite refreshing. She had to smile at his kindness. She was starting to realize that Delbert truly was a good man._

" _ **Since when do you think that? Since when do you think of him as Delbert and not Doctor?"**_ _Her inner voice mused to her annoyance._ _She went to say something in response, but he stopped her with a finger to her lips, his touch lingering long past necessary before his hand went back to her hair. The anticipation in the room was rising to an uncomfortable level._ _Another awkward silence broke between them. She stared up at him, unsure what to say. Her mind was telling her to pull away from his touch before she did something she'd surely regret, but her heart kept telling her to get closer to him, to let her guard down in the same was she imagined him removing her clothing to rest at her feet._

_**"Don't be daft, woman! He just wants to be your a friend, stop thinking this is anything more than that!"** her mind argued with her, to which she replied_

_**"Then what is it about him that makes me want to do things I shouldn't? I know I shouldn't be wanting to..."** She questioned herself, fighting the urge to pull him into a passionate kiss. _ _She shook her head to clear her thoughts before she knew what she was doing, the urge won out and she found herself doing something she never expected. She closed the gap between them and touched her lips tentatively to his. His eyes went wide and he jumped at the motion, but soon found himself relaxing slightly. His mind was still processing what was happening, but he found himself nervously pulling her closer. They broke apart and they just stared at each other._

_"I-ah," was all he could formulate in his brain to say before she spoke up._

_"Doctor, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-" she began darting her eyes away nervously as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Before she knew it, he put a finger to her lips with a look of amusement on his lips. He pulled his hand away and found himself wiping away an arrant tear from her cheer._

_"Captain, it's-it's okay. I-ah, rather found it to be quite pleasant, actually." He said quietly, his right hand reaching up to grip her chin to look at him. This time, he slowly closed the gap between them,_ _his lips exploring hers in turn as he ran his hand through her hair to rest at the nape of her neck as the other firmly anchored himself around her waist. Several minutes passed before they finally broke apart. Neither of them knew what to say as an awkward silence followed before Amelia had the nerve to speak._

" _Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate your kindness, truly. In the future, I permit you to call me Amelia when we are alone." She said kindly. He looked at her a bit taken back at first, then a goofy smile lighting his face._

" _Well in that case, you can call me Delbert." He retorted softly. They stood there in a heated embrace for what felt like hours, feeling like the only two people in the whole etherium. It was Delbert who brought them back to reality._

" _I should probably go back to my quarters; I wouldn't want the crew to start wondering about -us or to question your reputation..." He said with concern. Amelia lifted her head to meet his eyes, beautiful chocolate brown eyes she seemed to truly be seeing for the first time. Her heart skipped a beat getting caught in that gaze._

" _Please don't go...Doc-Delbert… D-do you think you can stay with me…just for tonight?" She asked tentatively. She was nervous he might get the wrong idea and think she was propositioning him. Especially after the heated kiss they had just shared. She blushed in embarrassment at the thought. His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped in surprise. He went to open his mouth to speak, but had a problem finding the right words._

" _Umm, I-I Cap-Amelia I ahh.." He was able to blurt out before she took a step towards him, placing a single gloved finger to his lips._

" _No-it's nothing like that, Delbert. It's just…I don't think I would be able to sleep by myself tonight. If you wouldn't mind sleeping next to me, I would be grateful, Doc-Delbert." She said sweetly, only faltering when she was fighting back tears. His jaw dropped again, but not as severely as the first time. He knew she had the habit of being direct in her requests (more like orders most of the time), but this was something entirely new to him. Truth be told, it was an entirely new feeling for her as well. No man had ever had her so unsure, fighting her thoughts at every turn such as Delbert had over the past few months. It started small, his sweet, charming smile when he would come to her stateroom in the morning (often running late) to go over his star charts to ensure the navigation of the voyage was on course. Then it was chatting in passing on the deck during her watch when she would notice him stargazing. Then there were the times when she caught him staring at her when they were on deck together. Oddly in the past couple of months, she was finding she didn't mind as much. She realized in that moment just how flattered she was that he would spend so much time staring at her._

_**"When did that start?"** she asked herself curiously._

" _N-no, I don't mind, I just wasn't expecting anything like this. I mean, when you first asked, I was afraid you meant something-else and based on you how we just-k-kissed...I thought maybe you did, but I'm actually quite relieved" He said truthfully, wiping sweat from his brow as she smiled, relieved herself at his admission. She let out a slight laugh at his stuttering. He looked at her puzzled_

_"What's so funny?" He asked with furrowed brows._

_"The way you stumble over your words is quite charming, doctor. Do keep this up." she said with a wink. He swallowed hard at this, avoiding her gaze._ _As much as she was tempted to, she knew she wasn't ready to rush into anything quite so committed, so intimate as intercourse just yet. It was such a struggle for her, she felt so torn by her emotions. She felt guilty for the thought even crossing her mind when she was grieving Arrow's death, but something about the good Doctor stirred her emotions like no other man she had ever known. She thought perhaps it was because he made her feel like a woman, someone to be cared for and cherished rather than just the Captain of the Legacy (a position which demanded his respect). Shaking these thoughts from her head, she then led him through a hidden door to her private cabin. Inside was a full-sized bed held up with heavy chains from the wall. There were two small bedside tables, a large elaborate armoire, and a spacious bathroom. It looked quite comfortable for one person._

" _Hmm, this looks fairly cozy." He said looking around, marveling at the sights before him. She had some rather impressive artwork and nautical memorabilia on display that he found fit her personality perfectly._

" _It can be for one person, but I've never t-tested my bed for two before. It might be a snug fit." She said a blush rushing up her neck. She motioned him to get comfortable and started taking off her jacket and boots, placing them on a nearby chair (which looked quite comfortable, he noted). Delbert took off his shoes and jacket, placing them under the bed as he watched her approach the bathroom._

" _Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right out." She said as she closed the door behind her, leaving Delbert to his nervous thoughts. He removed his cravat, waist coat and breeches, then pulling his shirt over his head when he heard the door open. Through the opening of his shirt still around his head, a beautiful siren stood at the door in a simple white nightgown coming just to her knees with elaborate lace around the hem. He instantly pulled his shirt into his lap, looking nervous that she would notice his reaction to seeing her in nothing more than a thin nightie. She eyed his shirtless form with the same amount of surprise and wonder. She noted that while he was thin and gangly, he had an adorable patch of chest hair across his upper chest and along the top of his stomach. To her, it looked like the_ _ **'purrfect'**_ _pillow; a thought she tried to stifle, finding herself biting her lower lip. She brought herself back to reality as he broke the silence._

**"Stop it** _**, woman? He came here to comfort you, not get hit on** _ _!" Her mind screamed, that voice was getting so irritating to her._

" _I want to warn you about a few things first Cap-Amelia, I think it's important that you know, just in case." He said nervously._

" _I'm sure whatever it is will be fine, Delbert. However, I am curious, do go ahead." She said bluntly, stifling a giggle at him covering his lap so intently._

" _I should warn you I snore." He said with a frown._

" _it's quite alright, Delbert. I tend to spread out." She said with a smile tugging at her lips._

"Me _too, it's often hard for me to get comfortable. Not to worry, Amelia" he admitted. She felt her face heat up at the thought of their limbs entangled before another thought struck her._

_**"I wouldn't be surprised it's 'hard' to get comfortable with his long limbs. It makes me wonder if he's also well endowed..."** She thought as she waited for him to finish. Fighting her lustful curiosity, she scolded herself._

_**"Pay attention, woman! he's not finished talking!"** She screamed at herself to clear her mind. He looked up at her to see the odd look on her face._

_"Something wrong?" He asked out of concern. She waved off his comment with a sweep of her hand._

_"No, just finding myself with a lot on my mind right now. You were saying?" She said, focusing her attention back to him. He looked at her, concern in his eyes, the eyes that were driving her crazy._

_"Please, do continue" She said softly, gazing back at him as he spoke._

" _Well, if you're sure...Um, I should tell you tend to sweat profusely if I wear much more than this." He said pointing to his bloomers._

_"I'm quite alright now thanks to you, Delbert, I also tend to get warm when I sleep as well. Is there anything else I need to know?" She said pulling the strap of her nightgown up further on her shoulder. He blushed at her comment and found himself trying to not stare as she adjusted the strap of her nightgown._

" _W-w-well…" He swallowed hard avoiding her gaze. He felt his heartbeat skyrocket at the very thought._

" _it's been some time since- - since I've slept with—err- **next** to a woman, not that I often do so, not to say that I wouldn't with a beautiful woman like you, b- but…" He slapped his forehead in frustration before he finished his sentence, Amelia waiting patiently for him to finish speaking._

" _it's just that unbeknownst to me, my b-body may have a slight reaction from being within close-proximity to a woman I find as- a-a-attractive as you." He said blushing profusely at his admission. He hung his head, embarrassed by himself and his blatant admission._

_**"Did he just say what I thought he said? Did he just say he thought I was beautiful? That he finds me attractive as well?"** She asked herself, flushing before s_ _he smiled kindly and let out a small laugh, this was the first time he saw her laugh during the entire voyage. It was intoxicating to say the least._

" _Oh is that all? I'm not worried about that, Delbert. I won't be offended if it does happen either, in fact…" She paused for effect, taking in a deep breath before she admitted the truth for both of their benefit "I'd be rather flattered." She said softly, touching her hand to his face. His eyes went wide, shocked to say the least._

" _Y-you would?" he said completely caught by surprise. She nodded with a slight laugh as she placed her arms around his shoulders. She leaned forward, took hold of his shirt, and put it with his other things. Then she took his spectacles off his nose and put them on the nearby table._

" _Now that we cleared that up, shall we try to get some rest?" She said sweetly. He nodded in approval, still amazed at her forwardness. She allowed him to get comfortable, turned the light off and curled into bed beside him. She was facing him, smiling as he wrapped one of his arms around her low back and the other cradling her head. He ran a hand through her hair sweetly as she gazed at him. She felt so comfortable, so safe and protected. She had to admit it felt bloody wonderful to not be alone anymore. Trust and affection blended into the intimacy of the moment, softening both of their nerves. Soon Delbert discovered that she had drifted off to sleep, a deep rumbling sound coming from in the room that he didn't recognize. It took him several moments to realize that she was purring as she lightly ran her fingers through his chest hair. He sighed in contentment as he watched her sleep peacefully for a while before he too gave in to the caress of sleep. He felt so protective of her in that moment, it filled his chest with pride that she could trust him to be there for her, to see the woman behind the façade. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head as he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him._

_Sometime in the night, Amelia began to shake and jerk her limbs, obviously having a nightmare. She let out small, pained sounds in her sleep. Delbert, slowly opened his eyes, laying down flat on his back. He pulled her to lay against his chest as and spoke softly to her, running a hand softly through her fiery tresses._

" _Amelia? Amelia? It's me, Delbert. I'm right here." He said as he made soft hushing noises, holding her closer. She finally sprang awake, looking up at him staring up at her in concern._

" _I'm sorry, Delbert. Did I wake you?" she asked, feeling guilty. He smiled at her and simply wrapped his arms closer around her protectively._

" _Its quite alright, it was just a nightmare, I'm here. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around, I promise." He whispered sweetly to her as she settled her head back into his chest and sighed happily. Delbert felt himself falling back asleep as he heard her familiar purr begin again before he kissed her forehead._

_In the morning he awoke to find they both had shifted. He found himself sleeping on his right side, Amelia now having her back to him. He wrapped his arm around her more closely as she sighed contently. He closed his eyes again, noticing that she wiggled her behind against him. He wondered if it was instinctual or on purpose. He hoped it wasn't the latter. How he hoped it wasn't the latter. Would she do something like that to tease him on purpose? He wasn't sure but he didn't want to find out. To his horror, his body responded by pushing back into her. When she groaned slightly, he was worried she would wake up. He tried to put it out of his mind when minutes later she made the same motion, which was responded the same way without him even realizing it. He felt like he needed to take a cold shower, or at least splash his face with cold water to cover up the fact that he was blushing so hard. He tried to shake it from him mind by focusing on cuddling with the beautiful woman in his arms. He leaned in close, his face against the back of her neck. Without thinking, he leaned in and placed a few soft kisses on the back of her neck._

" _Mmmm…" She mumbled in her sleep, reaching to softly stroke the side of his face. He nuzzled into her touch, then nuzzled his face into her neck._

" _Good morning, Amelia." He whispered softly. She nuzzled her face into his as she responded._

" _Good morning, Delbert." She said sleepily, wondering what time it was. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the clock. It was 6am, she needed to be up and prepared to start the morning watch in an hour. She took the opportunity to pat Delbert lightly on the cheek and slowly sit up, stretching her limbs. Delbert lazily opened his eyes, watching her admiringly as she stood and walked towards the bathroom._

" _I suppose that means I should return to my cabin then." He stated, reluctant to part from her company. She stopped before she reached the door, turning to face him as he started getting dressed. With horror, his fears were realized as he went to put his breeches on. He stopped with he heard her chuckle at the sight. He pulled on his pants as best he could under the circumstances under the smoldering heat of her amused gaze. He began putting on his shirt and waistcoat on before putting on his cravat._

" _You don't need to leave on my account. If you'd like… We can chat over tea before I start my morning watch." She said hopefully, unsure how to handle the new wave of emotions she was being flooded with. His face lit up, and with a smile, he regarded her with a soft gaze._

" _Alright, I can get some tea ready while you get dressed. Take your time." He said warmly. She slipped into the bathroom, and he finished getting dressed. Amelia immediately went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face and down the back of her neck._

" _ **Are you daft woman? You don't have time for male adoration! You hate men!"**_ _her inner voice screamed aloud. To which Amelia responded,_ _ **"not ALL men, obviously. This one is so much different than any other man I've ever known."**_ _Amelia looked at herself in the mirror, questioning if it was worth exploring the possibilities in her mind._ _ **"It could be nice to fully open up to him, let him see the real me. Arrow would've approved of it with all his hopeless notions of romance."**_ _Amelia thought to herself with a stifled tear and a sigh. Amelia then got dressed and brushed her wild tresses and fixed her makeup before stepping back into the room to put on her jacket and boots again._

_Meanwhile, Delbert went back out into her stateroom, seeing the devastation the supernova did to the windows. He tidied up the best he could and got some tea ready for the two of them. The tea kettle whistled just as Amelia stepped back into the stateroom, surprised that he had cleaned up most of the mess. She stepped closer to him, pleasantly surprised yet again by his kind nature and thoughtfulness._

" _Thank you, Delbert. I do believe that was probably the best sleep I've had in years. And thank you for-everything, truly. You are far too good to me." She said softly, reaching out for his hand. He gave her hand a bit of a squeeze and smiled._

" _It was no problem, that's what friends are for." He said with a smile. She noticed his cravat was crooked and stepped close enough to him to feel her breath on his face._

" _Then allow me to help you adjust this." She said, focusing on straightening his cravat and deciding to retie the entire thing by hand, her tongue slipping out the side of her mouth in effort. When she was satisfied, she smiled._

" _There we go, much better." She said placing a hand flat against the cravat thinking how handsome he looked. They gazed at each other for a moment and Amelia was the first to speak._

" _Shall we?" She said, motioning to the tea. Delbert sprang into action, pulling out her chair for her and pouring them both a cup of tea. They chatted for what felt like hours before Jim suddenly rushed into her stateroom and slammed the door behind him._

" _Mr Hawkins, what on earth are you doing here?" She asked, concerned by his abrupt entry._

" _The crew are pirates! They are starting a mutiny. We gotta get outta here!" He screamed. The furr on the back of Amelia's neck stood on end. She knew what that meant._

Delbert sighed as he still gazed at her, now closing the gap between them, his shirt still haphazardly hanging from her shoulder. He instinctively pulled her closer to him, following the curve of her spine till his hand rested on her shoulders, rubbing gently. She purred at his touch, nuzzling against his hands. She laid her head on his chest, burying her face in his chest hair.

"What are you thinking about, love?" She said softly, leaving a kiss on his chest and smiling when she felt his heartbeat climbing.

"Oh just the first time I realized I was falling for you." He said, knowing she probably figured out all too well which time he was referring to. If she admitted it to herself, it was the first time she realized she was falling for him as well.

"And when was that exactly?" She teased. She figured it had to be the night he comforted her after Arrow's death, but she wanted to hear him admit it out loud.

"That night in your stateroom when you asked me to stay with you. I'm not sure why but that night always sticks out in my mind when I think of you- - us." He said as she placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

 _"That was the first time for me realizing I was falling for you as well."_ she thought to herself.

"You're not the only one…" She said as she again closed the gap between them to kiss him again. A thought came to him suddenly.

"You know, I wanted to ask you something that night and never got around to it." He mused to himself, staring lovingly at her. She gave him a puzzled look.

"What would that be, love?" She said sweetly, running her hand gently along his chest.

"What is that enchanting scent you wear? I noticed it when we first spoke in your stateroom and more noticeably that night when I stayed with you... I know for sure you wore it last night as well." He said, gently running a hand along the bare skin of her neck and shoulder.

"I should've known you would take notice, darling. Do you like it?" She said with a devilish grin. He nodded and smiled.

"Very much so! Its subtle yet musky with a seductive air as well. It drives me crazy!" He exclaimed, leaning in close to take in a long whiff of her scent causing her to giggle and blush.

"Well I'm glad. It's called 'Into The Night' It's my favorite perfume for that very reason, love," She said with a wink, the knowledge of the effect it had on him causing her to bite her bottom lip. He leaned in, lips mere inches from hers and gazed at her. The same passion from the previous night was rising between them again, his desire becoming apparent every passing moment. The familiar heat between them returning, he smiled at her knowingly before he took her in his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

"One more time today won't kill me…" He said as she giggled into his shoulder as he shut the door behind them.


	8. Fifty Shades of Delbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's warning: you might need a fire extinguisher handy while reading this! It will come in handy ;)

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part VIII: **Fifty Shades of Delbert**

By Mia LeighArc

It was a peaceful day in the Doppler mansion. Sarah was away at the Benbow working with the contractors all morning, so it left only him and Amelia. She had been acting a bit more amorous today, but so far nothing out of the ordinary. He sat down for breakfast, reading the newspaper when he could feel Amelia touching her foot to his continuously all throughout breakfast and even during lunch as well. It only got worse when Sarah returned that afternoon and they all sat down for dinner. Sarah made a delectable stew with mixed vegetables. Everyone loved their meal, but Delbert was getting irritated. Amelia was now purposefully caressing his thigh, teasing him. He rolled his eyes as he tried to pay attention to the light conversation he was having with Sarah about the progress of the Benbow.

"And we plan to add a walking path and a little gazebo in the garden. This is fantastic, Delbert. It's going to be wonderful when we're ready to open up again." Sarah said happily, noticing Amelia's overly amorous behavior. She fought back a chuckle as Delbert seemed to be getting annoyed by it.

"Well that's wonderful, Sarah- how- how soon before it will be finished?" Delbert asked, faltering as Amelia's hand wandered on his thigh again. He took a deep breath and tried to remain patient with her.

"The contractors aren't exactly sure, but I hope Jim gets home from his first year at the academy before it's ready. I can't wait to see his reaction." Sarah said with pride beaming for her son. Amelia started nuzzling Delbert's arm aggressively, causing him to look at her with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head at her. She didn't seem to mind his annoyance and kept at it.

" _If I didn't know any better, I would say she was in heat!"_ He thought to himself, getting annoyed. He sighed in frustration.

"Amelia? Is something wrong?" He asked her, she didn't respond. He furrowed his brows and repeated himself.

"Is something wrong dear, you've been acting strangely today." Delbert said to her, but she continued to ignore him it seemed. With a heavy sigh, he did his best to gently coax her back into her chair as he abruptly stood and excused himself from the table.

Amelia frowned in frustration, nearly teared up, feeling rejected and annoyed herself.

"Let me guess, you're in heat?" Sarah said softly. Amelia looked away from her friend, embarrassed that it was so obvious.

"Yes and I'm afraid I can't help it. I want him so badly right now." Amelia admitted shyly. Sarah just chuckled and brought out some tea for them to share while they talked.

"I understand the feeling, the human reproductive cycle can be pretty brutal as well except your hormones are going crazy and it's the one time you can't do anything about it because you're moody, bloated and bleeding. I would rather have your problem honestly." Sarah said with a smile. Amelia sighed in frustration.

"It feels like if I don't have him right this moment, I will burst. Its so frustrating, Sarah." Amelia said, with a frown.

"Have you tried dropping hints?" Sarah said helpfully. Amelia nodded in confirmation but was still very frustrated. She had in fact been dropping hints all bloody day!

"All day it seems, but he seems to be getting more annoyed than anything. I don't want to upset him, but I need him." Amelia said, regretfully.

"Maybe you should just try to seduce him directly. Or you could talk to him about it" Sarah suggested. Amelia considered it. Talking about it would probably be the best option, but her hormones would make it difficult for her to handle. Perhaps a more direct approach was indeed in order.

" _Maybe it's worth a shot."_ Amelia thought as she went to get into her nightgown and her short silky black robe. She began looking around for where Delbert ran off too, but something told her he was in the library. He seemed a bit distracted today, and she wondered if it was anything she had done wrong. She took a long shower, putting on her favorite perfume (called Into The Night). Tonight, she would be sure Delbert gave into her desires no matter what she had to do to get his attention.

xxx

Delbert was relaxing in his library for the evening, reading a book he'd been excited to finally get into. The Adventures of Edward Casey: Traveling the Etherium was the title. The fire was roaring, and he had a kettle of tea to enjoy. Things were peaceful in the house, that is until _SHE_ decided she wanted his undivided attention. The she in question was none other than his sweet Amelia. Everything was quiet until she came into the library with a sly smile.

"There you are Delbert. You disappeared after dinner. Is everything alright, love?" She questioned walking up behind his seated form and placing her hands lovingly on his shoulders, bending down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Of course, my dear. I had just hoped to get some reading done before bed tonight. This book is especially intriguing." He said glancing at her and then back at his book. Amelia peered over his shoulder and lightly caressed his ears playfully.

"What is it about, darling?" She asked curiously. Delbert took a breath and smiled, thankfully patience was one of his virtues.

"It's a historical story of a Naval officer Edward Casey and the many adventures he had during his long career." Delbert said happily. Amelia raised her eyebrows thoughtfully.

"Oh yes, I remember learning about him in the academy. He has quite the career to be sure." She stated matter-of-factly. Delbert smiled at her, of course his lady love would've heard about this legendary spacer. It was one of the things he loved about her, her passion for her job and the etherium. The later being something they had in common, he noted with pride.

"I agree, I wish I could've had some of those adventures when I was younger. It would've done wonders for my confidence and social skills." He stated as he looked from her back to the book. She smiled at his comment, knowing fully well she preferred him as he was.

"Be that as it may, I prefer you just as you are, love." She said sweetly as he blushed. He looked at at her fondly. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve such a woman as her, but he was glad for doing it.

"Could you read it to me?" She asked politely with a warm smile. Delbert looked at her fondly, making room for her to sit comfortably across his lap. He wrapped a warm blanket around them and set the book upright in his hands so he could hold the book with one hand and have his other arm wrapped around Amelia. She nuzzled up against him while he read. With a slight laugh at her adorable nature, he continued his reading aloud. She began running a finger down the side of his face slowly. Delbert raised his brows at her.

"Do you mind, dear?" He said as sweetly as he could manage. Amelia began licking his ear seductively.

"No, I don't, love" nuzzling him along his face and neck while reaching through his robe to finger through his chest hair. Delbert sighed in response but returned to reading.

"I need to get more comfortable." she said as he paused for a moment as Amelia moved so that she had her head in his lap and Delbert's arm around her waist. Noticing a bulge forming under his robe, Amelia began running a finger up and down it, with a sly smile. Delbert was getting annoyed now.

"Amelia, stop, you're not paying attention." He said in a huff. Amelia giggled in response.

"Yes I am, Delbert. Please, don't stop…" she said coyly. Delbert chose to ignore the interruption and continue reading aloud. His excitement growing more and more evident every passing moment, Amelia couldn't help but smile as she kept teasing him. She started nuzzling his inner thigh and along the bulge in his robe. He let out a deep sigh but continued reading with long pauses here and there. Amelia started purring as she continued nuzzling him. She then begun aggressively nuzzling his member, purring louder than he had ever heard her before. With a furrowed brow, he slammed the book shut, placing it on the table. In a moment of bravery and confidence, he, gently placed a hand around the back of her head, kissed her forehead and stood up abruptly. She feel back onto the couch as he stood.

"That's it! You need to be punished my dear." He said matter-of-factly. Amelia looked at him with a shocked expression. He had never acted like this before and she wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"I what?" She questioned with a furrowed brow and ears standing straight up. He went to her, picked her up off her feet before she could argue and walked her off in the direction of his bedroom.

"Delbert, where on earth are you taking me? I didn't do anything, I swear." She exclaimed trying to get out of his iron grip on her. He just shook his head and let out a low laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

"You'll see…" He said without skipping a beat. He strode into his bedroom, placed her on the bed and opened a drawer at the end of his bed that she never knew was there. He pulled out a length of rope and walked towards her with an eyebrow raised.

"W-what is that for?" she asked started, faltering. He smiled warmly and opened up her robe to reveal the nightgown she was wearing. He took a deep sigh, admiring the view for a moment, letting her robe fall to the floor slowly. He then began reaching under her nightgown and feeling the length of her all the way up to her shoulders, gently lifting the gown up off the top of her head. He let her discarded articles of clothing fall to the floor. This thusly left her naked before him. He smiled suavely and tied her hands together. He tied her hands to a loop on the headboard she had never noticed before. She was sitting against the headboard with her arms above her head.

"Delbert, what are you going to do to me?" She asked, not sure how to take in his newfound attitude. He let out a laugh and whispered in a low voice in her ear that gave her goosebumps.

"You'll see my dear. You're a virgin to me punishing you and I can guarantee you won't forget your first time" She blushed deeply at the thought but was still unsure how to process what was happening. He slowly approached her, kneeling between her legs. Removing his glasses and setting them on his nightstand, he began caressing her legs patiently, then forced them apart with a swift sweep of his hand. Amelia took a deep breath, knowing what she was in for. She bit her bottom lip before speaking.

"What has gotten into you, dear. I-I rather like it" She stated between heavy breaths as he penetrated her with his tongue. He continued doing so until she began gasping for breath and moaning continuously. As his confidence rose to meet the challenge, he bit her labia gently causing her to yelp.

"What was that for?!" She demanded. Without skipping a beat, he responded in a horse husky voice.

"Just marking my territory." He said in a low growl, her body convulsed when he said this and instantly gave her goosebumps. He kissed and caressed her inner thighs before resuming his previous action. He continued deeper this time until she reached her climax. He knew when she was approaching her climax by how she would make a succession of high-pitched noises before going silent for what felt like hours before she force out a gasp. He brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face before changing positions, so she then had her backside facing his direction. He dropped his robe and bloomers to the floor, exposing his nakedness to the room.

"Now someone deserves a good spanking." He whispered in her ear. She shivered in response.

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Delbert." She whispered out before the first strike fell. With his full palm, he spanked her rear once with a loud smacking noise.

"That's for distracting me." He whispered as he left a smack on the other cheek.

"That's for teasing me." He whispered as he left a smack in the same place as the first one.

"That's for you being such an evil woman." He whispered as he left one final smack mirroring the second…

"And that's for making me enjoy every moment of this." He said with a moan without any hint of doubt in his voice but softening on the last phrase. Amelia moaned loudly, breathing heavily. She bit her bottom lip when he positioned her to penetrate her again, this time with his member instead. Ever so slowly, he caressed her body from hips to breasts, licking and kissing the entire length of her back as he went about his business until she indeed was approaching a second climax. She responded by pushing back into him.

"Stop that." He said, starting to get a bit annoyed. She was smiling slyly at that point.

"And-and why is that?" she managed to say breathing hard. Delbert sighed with pleasure.

"Because I may not last much longer if you continue to do that." He said whispering into her ear menacingly. The last thing he wasn't was to finish before he was done with her.

"Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" She said sarcastically as she continued purposefully pushing back into him. He grunted loudly in response. She could tell he was grinding his teeth and rolling his eyes when she said it. He responded with a few well-timed aggressive thrusts causing her to shudder and tense up.

"You should just be glad that I love your wit enough not to gag you." He whispered as he continued thrusting into her, tightening his grip to an almost painful degree. Amelia moaned in response, reaching her climax a second time. Gasping for breath, she tried to adjust her position coming to the realization she was losing all feeling in her legs. Her knees buckled horribly as she moved. She dug her nails into the bed, trying to stabilize herself. His grunts began getting louder as he was approaching his own ecstasy.

"Blast you man, you are positively evil." She said in a low voice. Delbert let out a laugh & a grunt before turning her to face him. Again, he caressed her from hips to breasts before he penetrated her a third time. He continued thrusting this time much faster, making her gasp for breath and call out his name.

"Oh Delbert!" she called out, her voice going horse from the entire experience. She had pulled so hard on her restraints that she actually broke the rope. They both stopped for a moment and laughed aloud. He kissed her lightly as he diligently resumed what he was doing.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen." He whispered while he continued his business. She instantly grabbed a hold of him with her now free hands and wrapped her legs around his waist to stabilize herself. She held onto him as tightly as she could … He wore a satisfied smile upon hearing her call out his name and finally reached his climax at the same time she reached hers for the third time.

"Oh, Amelia" He called out as he finished with a violent shiver. She smiled in return hearing him call out her name, feeling herself blush horribly. They both stayed in place for several moments before moving. He leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he had left, leaving her feeling breathless and worn out when they finally broke apart. After what seemed like hours, he got up, untied her hands from the broken rope and proceeded to play with her nipples while she caught her breath. She wiggled around a bit as he began twisting her nipples with his fingers.

"Those are attached you know…" she said with a brilliant smile and a raised brow. He smiled slightly then decided to kiss her breasts lovingly, running the length of her skin between her navel and her collarbone. She reached out for him and touched him lovingly.

"Delbert…where in the world did you learn to do that?" She blurted out, still catching her breath. Delbert had made his way to her collarbone, nibbling on them before answering.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. —Remember how I told you my mother has pressured me for grandchildren since I was in high school? Well, she gave me a Kamasutra book for graduation..." He said in a low voice. Amelia looked in his direction and simply stared at him, enjoying him in this new light. It was obvious that he was not only familiar with the material but was rather skilled in its application as well. She was impressed to say the least. She never realized how daring he could be when it came to physical intimacy. She made a mental note of that for later analysis.

"hmmm, That explains so much." She said with a husky laugh. Delbert now looked back at her, enjoying the view. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. With a yawn, she nuzzled into his chest, starting to drift off to sleep. He gathered her up with her scattered clothing and carried her to her bedroom. He placed he lovingly in her bed and left a kiss on her forehead.

"And this is for making me love you." He whispered, she murmured in her sleep slightly.

"And I love you" in a voice nearly inaudible voice before he closed the door behind him and returned to his own room to try go to sleep himself. He knew fully well he would be dreaming of this all night.


	9. Now Leaving Powmiadae

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part IX: **Now Leaving Powmiadae**

by Mia LeighArc

The next morning, Delbert awoke with a little too much of "morning wood." He tried to adjust his position in bed, but nothing seemed to help.

"Good thing I went to bed alone last night…" He thought as he awkwardly walked into the bathroom thinking of a way to help his situation. Not a moment too soon, a knock on his bedroom door.

"Just a minute." He said as politely as possible so as not to sound strange. A few moments later another knock, to which he replied,

"Just a second, I'll be right out." He heard the door open and then close again.

"Maybe they saw I wasn't there and went downstairs." He thought as he ran a comb through his unruly locks. He put on the same robe from last night, his favorite and opened the door leading to his room. Amelia stood there in her robe as well, but it was opened to reveal an above a knee length partially see-through nightgown. He had been holding a towel to dry his hands on, but the sight before him caused it to fall into the floor.

"A-Amelia…err…what are you doing in here?" He asked as he swallowed hard. He couldn't help but admire the view before him, however. Amelia noticed and as if she realized her robe was open, closing the opening, and tying it off at her slender waist.

"Delbert…about my behavior last night…" She managed to get out before he spoke again.

"Yes?" He said with a little more enthusiasm than he was expecting.

"I wanted to apologize; I don't know what had gotten into me and I'm sorry for how my actions may have affected you." She whispered apologetically. Delbert was hoping for something different, but with a slight air of disappointment, he came to understand. Here he was hoping to continue where they left off and she was apologizing for how she behaved. How he hoped she would misbehave again…Amelia noticed how quiet he got and how he looked slightly disappointed and suddenly understood.

"You don't feel guilty about it do you?" She asked quietly. Delbert nodded, which caused Amelia to blush.

"No, no, not at all." He finally said.

"I don't remember the last time I did something like that…" he added which caused Amelia's color to become more and more red as he spoke of and had understood far too well. Delbert was starting to walk toward her slowly.

"I guess academics like myself grow used to the idea of being alone for long periods of time." He said as she followed suit, narrowing the space between them.

"Yes Delbert, however us spacers…rarely have-time for anything else but the stars…but it too…gets a bit…lonely." She muttered in between deep breaths as the space between them finally got filled. Delbert reached out and touched her cheek with the back of his hand softly, then soothed his hand to the nape of her neck, watching her redden more visibly. Without a moments time for pause, she snaked her hands 'round the opening to his robe and untied the belt. Delbert then immediately followed suit and opened her robe as well, getting another long glance of her night gown. Both let their robes fall around their feet and simply stood there staring at each other nervously and taking deep breathes. Delbert reached out his Amelia's shoulders, softly brushing the straps to her night gown to the side, he let his hands slowly wander until her gown until he was caressing the curvature of her hips. He let his hands continue to wander farther very slowly down to her exposed thighs, pulling one of her legs towards his waist, Amelia then wrapped the other leg around his waist steered them towards his bed. Amelia pushed him down onto the bed and got on all fours on top of him. The two of them to say the least were a sweaty and out of breath as they continued in their line of action until neither of them could stand up any longer. Amelia dropped down on the bed next to him breathing hard and caked in sweat. She was on his chest and groped her fingers slowly through his chest hair. Delbert let out a sigh, closing his eyes. When he opened them, however, he realized it must've been a dream. Amelia wasn't next to him, but her scent was in the air. He saw no signs from the events of the previous night other than when Amelia broke the rope she had been restrained with and the claw marks she left on his headboard. Amelia's robe was still on the floor from that morning though but his wasn't, leaving him with an extremely uncomfortable pair of bloomers and an air of confusion.

"Woof!" He exclaimed as he got into a robe out of the closet and slippers to go downstairs for some breakfast. We walked down the stairs to find Sarah and Amelia sitting at the table in the kitchen reading the paper, Amelia eying him seductively over it as she read. Sarah was enjoying a tall glass of purp juice and light conversation with the Captain. Delbert yawned and ran a hand over his face in hopes to wake up. He casually grabbed a glass and poured himself some purp juice as well. He grabbed a bowl and prepared some cereal for himself. He looked in the direction of Amelia mostly and Sarah who were completely oblivious.

"Do either of you need anything while I'm up?" he asked sweetly. Sarah looked up briefly and Amelia was too consumed in her newspaper to respond. "No, Delbert we seem to have everything." Sarah responded kindly.

"Does he know?" Sarah whispered to Amelia, she shook her head in response and choked back a slight laugh.

"I don't think so…" Amelia responded. Delbert had been listening in horror from the other side of the room.

 _"What if it did happen after all and she just went downstairs for breakfast and let me sleep?"_ He thought to himself. He turned his head once more to gaze just the Amelia this time.

"Errr, Amelia, may I speak with you…for just a moment…" Delbert said indicating in the living room. Amelia rolled her eyes and put down the paper on the table. Sarah laughed and nudged her.

"uh oh, somebody's in trouble, is he wanting a second round?" Sarah called to her retreating back. Delbert closed the door behind them and looked at Amelia with a look of embarrassment.

"Delbert, what was so important that you insisted on interrupting my morning paper?" Amelia quipped with a big smile. Delbert took a deep breath.

"Listen, about what happened between us this morning; I'm not sure if it was a very good idea." He said matter-of-factly. Amelia's ears stood straight up, and she let out a light chuckle.

"Why would you think that? I'm not sure what you're talking about; perhaps it was a dream Doctor. I've been down here all morning." She said hardly holding back her laughter. Delbert suddenly blushed and turned away from Amelia. She walked up to him anyway and put her hand on his shoulder.

"…but I am flattered that you had such an impressionable dream about me." Amelia said, giving him a soft peck on the cheek. Delbert turned around and looked the Amelia smiled and winked at him as she walked back towards the kitchen.

 _"Why does she keep doing that?"_ He asked himself aloud. As she was walking away, Delbert found himself gazing longingly at her backside, he couldn't help but notice she was wearing his favorite robe.

"Amelia, wait! Isn't that my robe?" He asked before she could reach the doorway.

"It is…Delbert. "she replied putting special emphasis on how she said his name with a husky voice. She walked back to where he stood, wrapping her arms around him, and pulling him towards her.

"Do you want it back?" She mused flirtatiously her hand going to the belt. Delbert felt like he had swallowed his tongue in the process.

"No-no! I'm just trying to piece together what happened." Delbert choked out. Amelia let out a giggle at that.

"Well, it's true, we did make love this morning, Delbert. I was only teasing you before." Delbert looked shocked and half dazed. Then he flashed a suave smile for a moment.

"But-but…wait, are you just trying to get me to punish you again?" he managed to spit out before she kissed him. He groaned in response.

"You were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you, love. I think were brilliant together, truly. However I would be lying if I said I didn't like being punished..." Amelia finally admitted after they separated. Delbert had a goofy smile on his face.

"So you're a glutton for punishment I see. Oh thank goodness this morning wasn't a dream, that explains a lot." He said in a whisper. Amelia nodded and took his hand in hers.

"Only when you're the one doing the punishment. Oh and Delbert, I can teach you to tie a proper spacers knot, so I don't break through my restraints next time…" she said with a suave smile and a wink. Delbert finally relaxed and moved his hand to swat her lightly on the rear end as they walked into the kitchen. Amelia smiled and blushed slightly as they came through the door. Sarah was laughing hysterically at this point, seeing how they both were blushing.

"Good morning, Delbert—I trust you slept well!" She spout out between fits of laughter. Amelia was trying not to smile as Delbert sat down at the table, Amelia pulling her chair close to his as she sat down.

XXX

A few weeks later Captain Amelia was to report to the Admiral Bluedwarf for a special op's assignment. She was to travel to a nearby port town (inhabited by gypsies from Montressor) to track down a very skilled and trained killer at large who calls himself "The Bloodmaster." During the period of five months had killed five women caught and killed five naval officers who were trying to capture him at the time. The fact that esteemed and capable men of the Royal Navy had lost their lives because of this man, made it the business of the Admiral to send Captain Amelia on this mission. The admiral had said that he trusted Amelia with the highest esteem after her time in the Kattindog Quasar War and he trusted her immensely now. Amelia packed a small bag and headed out for the spaceport. There, in the company of the ship she would under for the mission, she was briefed of the exact location he was last seen. When she finally arrived, she was then briefed as well by the local NIO's (or Naval Officers) about the man in question. One particularly large bellied human fellow was the man in charge. His name was Lieutenant Charles Archer. As they discussed information they had on the man, Amelia spoke up.

"So, tell me, why does he insist on going by the name 'The Bloodmaster' anyway?" Amelia had asked, she still never got a clear answer in the end, but that he was dangerous, and they needed to keep an eye on him.

"Now captain," said the large fellow with a low growl of a voice.

"You must make sure that you have a detective with you at all times for back-up, I don't want to be held responsible for more people dying, is that understood?" Amelia sighed lightly due to coming all this way to be told what to do by some neophyte detective.

"Detective, I'll have you know that I have over ten years of navel experience and I didn't travel all this way to be taking orders from you." Charles grew angry at her. Openly glowering at her.

"With all due respect miss, I have heard of your history and experienced or not, this is MY investigation, and I will be calling the shots around here!" Amelia responded with a glare. How long could she stand to deal with this imbecilic man? Amelia turned quickly on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving Charles alone.

XXX

Delbert sat in his observatory, looking through his telescope when Sarah walked in and sat down next to him. There was a pause and Delbert were trying to break the tension

"Is everything okay Sarah? "Delbert asked. Sarah seemed dazed, only looking up at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Oh, things are fine, I was just wondering if Amelia told you where she was headed for this mission. I'm getting a bad feeling about it." Sarah said as she tried to hide her worried expression.

"I know, I've been worried sick as well. Do you think that something is wrong?" Delbert asked sitting back in his chair shifting uncomfortably as if talking to a brick

"Maybe, I've been hearing about this murderer at large in the paper, I sure hope nothing will happen to her." Sarah said kindly. Sarah suddenly spoke sternly.

"Delbert, we need to talk about this..." Her voice trailed off as if something needed to be said but it wasn't the proper time.

"Talk about what? "He said rather confused for a moment.

"You and the Captain. I've noticed the tension has only increased between you two lately since you two have gotten physical. I just want you to be happy, Delbert. I know you both care about each other. "

"Well, I will admit, she's all I think about. I've even been having some rather interesting dreams lately…" Delbert said, blushing slightly.

"Well now, it's no wonder you've been so quiet lately!" Sarah laughed aloud.

"I just wish there was something I could do…She causes such a passion in me, that I've never known." Delbert said with a sigh.

"Why not take her on another date when she comes home?" Sarah suggested.

"Well…err. That is to say…ummm…WOOF!" He exclaimed. Sarah simply smiled and changed the subject as the conversation continued.

 _"I only hope she knows you as well as I do."_ Sarah thought as she tossed him a glance from over the table; an unknown eagerness was building inside of him.

 _"I wonder if she_ _is safe right now…I want her to come home to me."_ Delbert thought as his thoughts carried him away.

XXX

There was a gigantic bon fire where people were dancing wildly like gypsies, tramps and thieves and woman were dancing on a platform performing Celtic rhythm dancing to the music. Exotically beautiful, long haired, and dark-skinned women of very petite sizes where moving in rhythm to the sounds of the music; arms swaying slow nighttime breeze, making the mood a little more sensual and seductive. The Bloodmaster looked around seeing all the skin peeking through the outfits the performing women while they were holding their skirts, swaying them from side to side and putting their hands together and doing waves in the air in tune with the music. The man continued stomping, clapping, and singing in a three-part harmony from the dancers while noticeable ash particles from the fire flew. Sounds from the broken wood could be heard from underfoot all around. He suddenly saw a set of vibrant blue eyes set in the most gorgeous creature: a tall, very slender woman; a sleek, exotic feline who walked about on two very shapely legs in a set of knee-high boots that any dominatrix would be jealous of...and the way her blonde hair fell on her shoulders slightly was pure seduction. She was staring back at him as he walked. His gaze was quite intense; it sent shivers down her spine. She stopped walking and stood close still exchanging his gaze. In a partially lit room, the man and the young woman were up against a wall. Olivia Cervantes, at the ripe age of 16, had been a gypsy her life, but the excitement of living among the gypsies didn't hold a candle to the man that stood before her. The man stood holding her hands pressed against the extremely and even dangerously close to her. She could hardly speak.

"What are you doing here? "The man mused. Olivia tried to remain calm.

"I've lived here all my life; I'm just looking to have a little fun." She said sweetly like the young naive girl she was.

"Well then get ready for the ride of your life, I'll show you a good time that you'll never forget…" The man said both playfully and sort-of creepy. The man lifted Olive's posterior to the countertop in the room and started removing her undergarments rather forcefully. She yelped slightly but allowed him to indulge. Olivia opened her blouse to show her best feature. The man showed obvious interest and ventured his attention to that feature instead. The man grazed her lips, neck, and bosom in a seductive way with gripping her waist. Olivia became flustered and nervous, even more than before. Aggressively he pulled her even closer to him, feeling her heart beating next pasted and racing. Her soft blonde hair was brushing against his face slightly. The man pulled away needing leverage to stand up, he was breathing hard at this point

"So, what's with the gypsy convention? Is there a full moon or something?" The man laughed aloud.

"Hey...Those are my friends you're insulting!" She chuckled and lightly pushed him playfully.

"You should be careful the company you keep in a town like this. "The man said with a glare as he ran himself deep into her at the edge of the countertop and realized he was now hurting her

"Now it's my turn to make you bleed" the man thought he pushed back a little too much and knocked her onto the ground onto some broken wine glasses. She looks the man had a crazed look in his eye and as he bent over to pick up a sharp piece of glass, Olivia started backing away through the glass shards. The man was too few seconds he had one hand on her mouth and the other pointing the sharp end of the glass shard into her neck with the other.

"You know what happens to people who make fun of me, right?" He whispered menacingly. She shook her head no. He pushed the glass shard into her neck a little penetrating the skin. She tried to scream but was partially muffled by his hand over her mouth. Outside, perched by a tree about ten feet away were Amelia and then backing her up, heard the scream and got their plasma pistols poised and ready for use as they neared the sound of the scream.

"And now, my dear, the fun really starts…" The man said as he finally plunged the glass shard into the girl's stomach, causing her to slowly bleed. He wiped his hands off dragged her body out of the little shack. Behind the shack was a wooded area, so he decided to drag her out there so he could bring the body back to his ship. He wiped down her with a cloth, hoping nobody would find any fingerprints on her skin or the murder weapon. Behind him, he heard some slight rustling in a nearby bush, none did he know been stalking him the whole night and moved to the bush to get a closer look. He didn't see anything, and he had only a limited amount of time before someone realized she was missing, gypsy or not. He would get caught if he weren't careful, he knew that, but he was determined to take an opportunity when it presents itself. He lifted the body off the ground as well as the glass shard and threw the body over his shoulder. He started to pack up his things when he heard rustling from the same bush as before. The man drew his plasma pistol and walked to the direction of the sound. Amelia and the cadet saw him coming and remained very still. The man was standing right there and couldn't find them in the dark. The man usually wore glasses but didn't typically wear them when he made his kills or else someone may recognize him, or he may come off as being weak, which was something that the man really didn't wanted to have a reputation for after being considered a nerd his whole life. The man stood for a moment and upon thinking head, he turned and walked back to where his sloop was so he could be on his way. As he started up the engine, he flew just over where Amelia and the cadet where, though he did not see them as he flew his vessel out of town.

"He's on the run again it seems…" the admiral had said to Amelia as she returned to his office that night. Amelia looked concerned about what to do now.

"The local detectives from Powmiadae send their thanks in tracking the man we have been following. Unfortunately, I'm afraid we've been unable to track him since but believe he is perhaps moving in the direction of the Kerian Abyss…"

"Captain, if I need to call upon your services again, I will need to know that I can rely on you." With a nod and a salute, the admiral went back to the stack of paper desk.

The next day, Amelia returned home, meeting Delbert at the spaceport.

On their way home in his carriage, everything grew silent. Delbert still struggled with the words; he felt it at the tip of his tongue and tossed it about in his mouth p response. He swished it around for a few minutes in silence, when at last he bit his cheek and could no longer contain it.

"Amelia?" He said sweetly.

"Yes, Delbert?" Amelia said sleepily.

"I.I. I love you." He concluded as she focused her gaze directly into his eyes as he turns to her. She looked determined while he was still in awe of the magical moment closer to him and leaned somewhat against him with her head on his shoulder, still holding onto his arm. Soon after, they arrived at the house and she sat and talked in his observatory until she fell asleep. He carried her to her room and gently laid her on the soft bed, pulling off her boots and then wrapped the blankets around her to stay warm. He kissed her forehead and watched nervously as she shifted and then seemed to go limp and passed out from exhaustion.

 _"I love you too."_ she whispered to herself as she slipped off into dreamland.


	10. All Things Happen In Due Time

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part X: **All Things Happen in Due Time**

By Mia LeighArc

A month or two after the bar incident. Delbert and Amelia had been together most of the waking hours of the day. Every time Amelia would be home, she always knew she was welcome and didn't feel the need to knock if she was spending time with Delbert. The day this whole fiasco happened was no different than the rest. It was a normal day on Montressor; the sun was out, the manta gulls were flying freely and squawking at passers-by. Everything was busy and the weather was spectacular... all except for one detail; Delbert's family was in town. So, in other words, his crazy parents and his womanizing cousin had come to visit for Delbert's birthday. Delbert was in his observatory studying his latest findings and muttering to himself.

"They'll never believe it...they just won't!" He exclaimed behind the closed door; he could hear someone turning the handle. Without saying a word, Delbert's mother Margret (a white haired canid who shared his soft smile) came into the observatory.

"Delbert, son, why don't you go out and do...something?" She said knowing exactly what she was saying. She figured _"At the rate this is going, my son will never find a wife."_ She thought to herself. Not that it was any of her business to begin with.

"Your books will be here when you get back." She said plainly, trying to persuade him to do something besides staying cooped up in his observatory all day looking maps. Delbert was getting annoyed.

"Mother, do you mind I'm kind-of... having a break-thru here." Delbert looked back down at the piece of paper he had been writing on. His mother looked confused; she didn't know anything about astronomy... she just told her son to follow his heart; and that's just what he did.

"Of course, dear. Say, who's that odd woman in your living room? She keeps asking for you. She looks dangerous, I hope she's a nice lady.

(Oh no, the world must have just ended.) Delbert looked up from his work. His mother would never lie to him to get him to do something...or would she. Delbert's and he remembered that he and Amelia had made plans to spend the day together and he hadn't any resources to let her know he had to cancel. He had to warn her of his sleazy cousin and fast. He had to save her before it was too late. From the living room, one could hear raised voices.

 _"How can this day get any worse?"_ Delbert thought flustered and frustrated.

"Get away from me you pompous BASTARD!" Delbert heard loud and clear to be Amelia's voice raised. His cousin was trying to keep her quiet, umm...Not working

"Come on, give me a chance sweetheart..." Gavin Doppler said as his voice trailed off. Was he laughing possibly? Amelia on the other paw looked VERY offended.

"I only allow ONE man with the name Doppler to call me that...and you although you may look like him, you certainly aren't him!" Gavin had a look of shock on his realized she was talking about Delbert.

"What? my cousin? Are you insane? I'll take care of that. You'll soon find out what happens to women that choose my little nerdy cousin over me…" as he broke into a grin that he would've considered very sexy... but unfortunately, it wasn't it looked more like demonic possession.

"Well, I can make you happy..." He eased semi-suavely. He was hoping that she would budge, but she didn't. Delbert silently came down the stairs feeling very flushed

"No, you can't, I don't want YOU! Now leave me alone you pathetic ruffian!" Amelia hollered as Gavin reached out to grab Amelia when she slapped him so hard in face, his spectacles fell to the floor, leaving him groping on the ground for them; Gavin hated the fact that he had to wear the damn things sometimes, he didn't think he looked very dignified and he hated that people would constantly confuse him with his nerdy cousin. Amelia kept backing away from the horny canine, not realizing she was backing right into Delbert. Amelia jumped but Delbert grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"Delbert!" Amelia said excitedly but also confused from the situation.

"Amelia." Delbert shouted, taking her into his arms. Gavin walked over to where they were and tried to break them up.

"Excuse me cuz', but-" and with that Delbert punched Gavin in the face, causing his nose to bleed and his spectacles to fall onto the floor once more. When he saw that blood was on his hands, Gavin fainted.

"Now sit, stay!" He called to his cousin with a slight smile as he turned back to Amelia.

"You lied to me!" She began, angry with him. Delbert looked shocked.

"How was I supposed to know you had arrived already? I had my family to deal with!"

"Why didn't you tell me this would happen?" Amelia questioned. Delbert had a look of anger, then of confusion.

"What? That what would happen?" Delbert asked gently. Amelia just glared at him.

"That your cousin would hit on me, quite badly I'm afraid- worse than you even! We planned a whole day together and you didn't even tell me that your family was town...How am I supposed to leave a good impression when I've only been here an hour and I already called your cousin a pig? "Amelia exclaimed; Delbert chuckled here last statement

"Well, he is." Delbert said aloud, but Amelia just stood there with a blank stare...she didn't even think this it was funny. Delbert soon got even more frustrated when he smiled but Amelia did not return the favor.

"I tried to contact you but I got no answer and I didn't know they were stopping by until I opened the door, hoping it was you!" Amelia smirked slightly under her intense glare. _"See that's what's so charming about you Delbert, you're always honest with me."_ She thought she said aloud but didn't.

"Why did you have to go and do this to me? Don't you care?" she spat out, making Delbert get even angrier.

"Of course, I do, this wasn't my fault! They came by to surprise me." Delbert put his head in his hands. Amelia smiled, but didn't seem to notice. He was so CUTE when he was angry. Then she was forceful self again.

"I don't care who's fault it was, you told me that no one would be here, and we could spend the day together, but sure enough when I got here, I found an occupied house and I was being hit on!" Delbert looked into her eyes, but she looked away.

"What was I supposed to do, send them away? They came for my birthday." He said with his arms flailing in the air. Amelia not fully realizing what he said.

"You're an imbecile!" Amelia said with a lot of anger.

"And I love you!" Doppler retorted, equally flustered.

"Oh no you don't, how could you-… Wait, did you say it's your birthday, darling?" Amelia said finally realizing what he had said. Delbert gave her a shocked look and Amelia finally realized she had just said. Soon, she approached him, and they found themselves caught in each other's gaze.

"I'm…sorry Delbert, I didn't mean to say that but you're adorable when you're flustered." Amelia said slowly with regret in her voice. Delbert smiled at her and blushed at her complement. A thought came to him.

"Well even if I could've warned you, would you have been on your best behavior?" He asked with a knowing smile. Amelia let out a slight laugh.

"Well, I suppose not given the circumstances I had been expecting. "She said softly.

"I can't stay mad at you, Amelia. You're sexy when you yell at me. And yes, unfortunately, it is my birthday." Delbert stated plainly. This time Amelia blushed. He just called her "sexy". They stared at each other for a moment before they both weakly let out a long sigh. Amelia put her arms around Delbert's neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked sweetly. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Because I know you would've made a big deal out of it and I would rather not do anything special to be honest." He said as he held her close. They stood for a while, in a close embrace, when suddenly an unexpected wave of grief hit her. She was on the verge of tears and fighting to stay strong, but a few soft tears rolled down her face anyway. Delbert smiled as he touched her face and wiped away her tears carelessly.

"There's no need to cry, darling." He said sweetly.

"I miss Arrow..." She said sadly. Delbert's smile then dropped.

"I-I know...But I'm here now." He said trying to comfort her. Amelia then silently erupted in tears into Delbert's shoulder. He held her close and that's when it happened. She playfully grabbed his cute face and pulled him to her. He laughed nervously a few times but fell silent when they began kissing like there's no tomorrow. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Delbert scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom, ignoring the few articles of clothing on the floor. When he got to the door, he took few deep breaths and opened it delicately, laying Amelia on the bed and closing the door. She smirked at him slyly.

"We don't have to close that, you know. I owe you a birthday present." Amelia said in a slight growl, trying not to laugh at his obvious bashfulness.

"But my family…I don't think they would want to see that." Delbert said, nervously. The second his hand knock on the doorknob, he could sense she was watching him. He turned around to see her sprawled on the bed, all nuzzled up and posing next to the pillows. She got up and walked towards him with a sexy feline stride and slowly wrapped her right leg around his ankle. He was pinned against the door. Poor Delbert was hyperventilating but the look on his face was more so a cry for help.

"Wait, this isn't right, my family is still here! I...I... can't do this right now!" Delbert stammered awkwardly, finally admitting the truth to Amelia and too himself

"Now why do I find that hard to believe, Doctor? We've made love before, in case you'd forgotten" Amelia flashed him a smile and very slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pants, reveling as they dropped effortlessly then leaving him wearing nothing more than his glasses and a pair of white bloomers in front of her. He obviously was trying to cover his nakedness by hiding from her

"Well, I think I'll go slip into something more comfortable... oops, I meant naughty." Amelia said as she touched his face. Delbert vigorously shook his head no.

"But—I-Don't you think we should wait for them to leave?!" Delbert exclaimed as Amelia strolled off seductively to his bathroom, she had hidden her night-gown (that she and Delbert seem enjoy so much) behind the door. She put it on, seductively humming a little tune from the bathroom. Delbert swallowed hard, having a gut feeling that this was not what was the best way to go about this. He quietly grabbed his robe and somehow slipped out unheard over Amelia's humming.

"Well, hello-" She started as she came out leaning against the door frame. She was speaking in a sexy, husky voice until her sly grin dropped when she realized that Delbert had run out, now wearing his robe. He went to his observatory to look at the stars and maybe even finish the work he started earlier. He needed to get his mind off what has happened. Amelia grabbed her robe from her own room and looked down the hallway, deciding to go to his observatory, seeing as how the light was on and everything be glowing with life. She saw him sitting in the chair to his telescope, staring in awe at the etherium. He had forgotten the small box in the pocket of his robe he'd been carrying around for weeks now. He ran his hand along the box, thinking about the momentous decision he still had before him that he had been preparing for.

"He is so cute when he's thinking." She thought with a warm smile.

"Doctor...excuse me, Delbert..." She paused as he jumped and started to climb down to meet her.

 _"After all, it would be the gentlemanly thing to talk to her."_ Delbert mused to himself as he came down to her and kissed her hand.

"That's not necessary, I just wanted to apologize for what happened in there I-" she stated, but before she could continue, Delbert had a soft paw to her mouth to stop her.

"Amelia, I understand what you're going through, but know this..."Amelia looked up at him as his hand touched her shoulder. She looked like a schoolgirl about to cry. There was a pause in which they stared deeply into each other's eyes. It was Delbert who finally broke the "Death Stare". He quickly clenched the back of his neck embarrassed while he cleared his throat.

"All things happen in due time, Amelia. It would not have been the best time …ummm I-I would love to, but I think we should wait for privacy. That would be perfect." he said informing her it was true. She nodded and smiled slightly with a warm shade of red finding its way to her cheeks.

"I suppose you're right, Delbert. However, I think the best thing to do would be to form stricter boundaries with your mother" Amelia stated plainly to Delbert. He blushed, acknowledging that she was correct. He smiled at the thought of her finally agreeing with him.

"…You're right, I can speak to her. If I can get them to leave, then I'd be glad to resume what we were doing…." Delbert said with a sigh. He hated the idea of standing up to his dear mother, as much as she drove him crazy. She means well, but sometimes he found it better to just deal with it rather than cause a fuss. He found his Margret in the kitchen, preparing a cake for him.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." He said nervously. His mother turned around with a concerned look in her eye.

"Yes, Delbie?" she said sweetly, making him cringe.

"I appreciate you guys stopping by, but I need you all to leave." He stated simply.

"But why son, I was just baking you a cake for dessert." She asked confused.

"And that's fine, mom, but when its done, I will need you all to leave. Please. I had planned to have a romantic evening with my girlfriend and now I can't with family here that can barge in at any moment." He spat out, getting frustrated.

"I never barge in on you! Why didn't you tell me son!" Delbert just rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

"Mother, you've been pressuring me to give you grandchildren since High School. All the reading material, all of the pointless advice, etc. The moment I meet the love of my life and want to spend time with her- _ **alone**_ , and you all decide to come here, invading my privacy! Oh, and one more thing, I've told you countless time that Gavin is **NOT** welcome in my home. The next time he comes here unannounced, I will let my girlfriend deal with him. Goodness knows she could put him in the hospital for all I care!" Delbert said, raising his voice & throwing his hands in the air. His mother went silent for a moment, contemplating his words. His father Henry (a grey and white haired canid with the same spectacles and a grey and white goatee) overheard the commotion and stepped over to his wife.

"Dear, why don't we head out and let him have some alone time with his woman, she seems like a lovely lady who really cares about our son." He said sweetly to his wife.

"But-but, his dessert!" she exclaimed. Delbert's father soothed her back.

"You taught him how to cook, dear. He can handle it, I promise." His father said, shuffling his mother out the door. Gavin was already in the carriage after he woke up earlier. He was too cross to come back into the house due to embarrassment.

"Your "golden child" nephew should already be waiting by the carriage after his stupid decision to hit on Delbert's girlfriend. Let's go my dear." Delbert's father said, tapping her on the behind as he was closing the door behind her. He stayed for a moment to talk to his son.

"Delbert son, it's been a long day. What I suggest is taking your women upstairs and satisfy her any way you can as many times as you can. Dealing with meeting your mother and your idiot cousin all in one day is enough for any woman to go insane. Your Amelia seems like an extraordinary woman. I'm proud of you son." His father said matter-of-factly, beaming with pride for his son.

"Dad! Behave yourself, does every problem have to solved that way?" Delbert asked his father shaking his head.

"With women, yes. I taught you that, son. What I neglected to mention before, was that when you find the right woman, it's worth it to solve a few problems with sex." His father said with a smile. Delbert blushed slightly.

"Well, I guess that's sound advice to keep in mind." Delbert stated.

"That's my boy! Now go on and get your woman, son. Try drawing a bath for you both and a bottle of wine or champagne. I'm sure you can figure out the rest. Trust me it works!" His father said with a wink. Delbert furrowed his eyebrows at that.

"How do you know that works?" Delbert asked his father.

"You aren't married to the same women for more than 45 years without learning a thing or two to save your sanity. Plus, you wouldn't be here if it didn't work." His father said, patting his son on the shoulder and giving him a hug.

"Goodnight son, have fun…but not _TOO_ much fun, if you know what I mean." His father said with a wink as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Delbert sighed in relief at what he had just done. He knew his father would help keep a tighter rein on his mother, but it felt exhilarating knowing he finally stood up to her. Delbert practically ran back upstairs to check on Amelia. He opened the door to his bedroom to find her sprawled out on his bed in the nightgown he loved to see her wear and locked the door behind him. He strode confidently towards Amelia, took her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Amelia was taken aback at first but melted into the kiss.

"They're gone! I even stood up to my mother!" He shouted excitedly. Amelia blushed with pride for him.

"I'm so proud of you, love. Now why don't we celebrate?" She said slyly. Delbert smiled, then remembered his father's suggestion and his eyes lit up.

"I have an idea, why don't we take a long, luxurious bath together? If you'd be so kind as to grab a bottle of champagne from the kitchen and some fruit to share, I will draw our bath and get things ready." He said excitedly as he lightly ran his hands along the curse of her hips. Amelia was extremely impressed at this suggestion.

"hmm, that's a wonderful idea, Delbert. Did you come up with that all on your own?" She asked raising an eyebrow and dropping her voice into a husky whisper.

"I-err-well, my dad suggested it…He has a special power over my mother when they disagree about things." Delbert said nervously. Amelia looked shocked.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, Delbert. Does this mean you're going to use your masculine whiles to seduce me when we fight from now on?" Amelia said with a brilliant smile. Delbert cleared his throat at this comment.

"Well, I um….no not all the time, perhaps only when we have a fight like earlier." Delbert bumbled out. Amelia smiled suavely at her lover.

"I suppose I can live with that." She said as she went into the kitchen to get the items in question. While there, she also turned the oven off to find the cake Delbert's mother left for them. Delbert rushed upstairs to start his own preparations. He lit candles all over the room, dimmed the lights and drew a hot bath for the two of them. He also scattered rose petals all over the room & put on some soft music to set the mood. Amelia came upstairs with a tray of fruit, a bottle of champagne and some of the cake. Delbert smiled at her in delight as she took in her surroundings.

"Oh Delbert, you sure do know how to set the mood, don't you?" She said flirtatiously as she put down the tray near the bathtub with a soft sigh. Delbert blushed as he came up behind her and took her into his arms, gently slipping the silken robe off her shoulders. He was greeted at the sight of her nude skin glistening in the candlelight. He took a sharp breath as she caressed his ear, shivering at her soft touch. He kissed along the line of her neck as he dropped his robe to the floor next to hers. She moaned loudly in response, feeling his warmth fill her senses.


	11. Under The Light Of The Etherium

Kitty" Year-Round

Part XI: **Under the Light of the Etherium**

By Mia LeighArc

Amelia was standing on the deck, staring out into the blank etherium, and thinking about how much she missed Arrow. She thought back to the days when she would laugh and joke with Arrow all day. The days when she saw his bright smile every time, they were about to set sail. Amelia thought back on the day it all happened, the day they left the academy. He stood up for her in the most impressive way, saying **"Admiral, if Amelia goes, I go.** _ **"**_ _"And that was it,"_ Amelia thought fondly.

 _"Our future was laid out in front of us and we still managed to keep everything under control."_ She thought as she remembered her dear friend. She missed their cadet years when they would play practical jokes on each other. Amelia smiled as she remembered one year, she slipped half dozen barnacles in his stew. A week later he poured bullyadous slime on her bed while she was sleeping.

 _"I got him back for that one."_ Amelia thought. Despite her smile over the memories, Amelia couldn't stop the pain of the guilt that hit her heart. _"If only I had checked the lifelines myself,"_ she thought.

_"Then he could still be alive. Jim Hawkins had turned out to be a great sailor, but at the time he was still new and inexperienced. I never should have left something important to a young sailor."_

As soon as she had seen the crew, the type of people she would be sailing with, she should have turned down the voyage. Then Arrow would be alive and well. It's the thought that followed her on every voyage. She knew the danger and chose to place both their lives in jeopardy. And Arrow had paid for it.

"I didn't know they would mutiny though," Amelia argued with herself.

"I didn't know that they would go to such lengths to achieve their goal."

 _"Yes, you did,"_ Amelia's inner demon argued.

_"You even commented to Delbert on his stupidity for mentioning a treasure map in front of this crew. You knew the risk, and you didn't care."_

Amelia looked out into the etherium with soft tears in her eyes. If she had never gone on the voyage, she would have never felt the strongest feeling she's ever known, but Arrow would be alive now. Amelia's heart was breaking slowly. One part was filled with love and joy. The other was dying of pain and guilt.

Arrow's hat close to her chest, the ship finally got to port, and the crew began deciding to land when a familiar voice came from behind her. It was Boar like first mate.

"I believe we're ready to dock, Captain." he said crisply. Amelia turned to find the man standing at attention as usual, saluting her as she looked up at him. _"Does he ever come down off that proper podium of his?"_ Amelia mused to herself.

"At ease, Mr. Boris." Amelia said all-business. He loosened his stance, but it wasn't much of an improvement. He leaned against the railing and looked out into the spaceport. Amelia contemplated her next question carefully. Boris didn't seem like the type of man who was much for idle chat. However, she had a problem and she needed someone to talk too. Whether he liked to talk or not, he was going to have to know, damnit.

"May I ask you a personal question Mr Boris?" She asked carefully. He simply nodded to her politely.

"Have you ever been in love Mr. Boris?" She could tell she had surprised him with her sudden, and rather personal, question. But, true to form, Boris answered in h replies.

"Aye, Captain. Indeed, I have."

"I'm just curious, what was it like for you?" Amelia watched the man carefully. She knew what she was asking wasn't easy and personal too.

"Well, my wife knew many things, but fear was never one of them...She always saw the good in people and she never once gave up on me." Amelia was shocked through such a rough exterior could have a soft side. She smiled.

"Do you have any children Mr. Boris?" He smiled widely.

"Of, course." He said happily as he pulled out a small booklet filled with pictures of his family that he carried everywhere.

"Here's Brent my oldest, he's turning 12 in December, Steven his brother who's turning 7 a few months after that, and that there's my little girl Tabitha, she's just 4 years old." Boris looked happy to share these mementos with Amelia. He turned the page to reveal a very pretty woman, rhino looking like Boris was. He looked with love in his eyes as he continued.

"And this is my wife, Teresa."

"Do you ever miss her Mr. Boris? Your wife, that is." Amelia started to think she was prying into his business and walking into an emotional minefield, but he kept ta

"Of course, I do Captain, I loved her very much, but not a day goes by when I don't think of her. I'll always know she'll be here in my heart." Boris held the booklet and kissed his wife's picture. Amelia smiled at the first mate and thanked him for talking with her. She knew that she loved Delbert. But for her, emotions and feelings weren't always easily shared.

 _"Maybe there is a way that I can show him instead,"_ Amelia thought. Debating her best course of action, she disappeared down the gangplank, followed by a few crew members who carried the rest of her things to Delbert's house.

 _"You know, I could always help clean up that pig sty of a library. If that isn't love. I don't know what is."_ She mused to herself. A light of hope shined as she laughed at the thought and headed from the spaceport in the direction of Delbert's.

XXX

"Do you really think she'll like it Sarah? I'm still a little skeptical about all this." Delbert said as adjusted the holographic star pattern projected on the ceiling of his bedroom. He also added halo blinds as well to set the mood. "I'm sure she'll love it; this is what she wanted, right?" Sarah said as examined his work and looked at him for a moment.

"Well, she did say that she wished she could witness the splendor of the etherium every night. I can't help but think there's something missing." He looked around for a picture of the two of them he had planned to hang but and couldn't find it.

"What is it?" Sarah said helping him look.

"I could've sworn that was there a minute ago...I wonder where I put it." Delbert said under his breath, but not loud enough for Sarah to hear. He rummaged through his pockets, finding the small box still where he left it. He finally found what he was looking for and thought of where to hang it.

"Ah, there it is. Now...where to put it?" He said to no one in particular. She smiled at him while he wasn't looking. He was so determined to impress Amelia that some just too cute. He put it up and looked up at the clock. Quarter to six, she'd be there any minute. He had to think fast. What was he going to wear? He ran to his closest tossing things aside, Sarah just laughed. Amelia walked into Delbert's house, surprised to see Delbert somewhat dressed up. Casual, but not his usual and defiantly not what she had expected. He hugged her tightly, but not roughly and gave her a loving kiss. This was her home and she had someone to come home too now; She still couldn't have known one thing though, if this was her first night, she was going to spend with him alone in months, tonight was going to be a special night...she just knew it.

"So how was your voyage dear?" He said as he loosened his grip and touched her cheek with his finger. Sarah smiled at her and gave her a hug as well.

"I'll tell you all about it at dinner." She said as she headed upstairs to put her bags in her bedroom.

XXX

At the Benbow Inn, the three of them sat finishing what was left their dinner while Amelia told her friends of her recent adventures.

"And in the nick of time Mr. Quin finally got hold of his weapon and blasted them all! Why the look on Mr. Boris's face was enough to make the whole crew cry out, but Mr Cornelius was the one who really started the whole thing...It almost reminded me of my cadet days." Sarah and Delbert sat laughing along with Amelia and passing smiles at each other now and then.

"It really was the most fun I've had in a long time." Amelia continued, her voice trailing off into something else. Sarah picked up their plates and walked into the kitchen and left the two of them alone. There was an odd silence as they smiled at each other, and Delbert reached across the table and took Amelia's hand, smiled, and kissed the back of it softly. She blushed slightly, feeling the warmth of his gaze fill her with joy. It came as a surprise to him after all this time they'd known each other, although he was starting to grow used to it when they had a moment alone.

"You know...I... I was wondering... if you might be more...ah- hem...comfortable sleeping in...er...my room from now on...that is...um... if it's okay with you..."Amelia slightly wrapped her fingers in his, leaving him a kiss on the cheek in response.

"What exactly are you suggesting, Doctor?" He allowed himself a moment to get caught up in her gaze, and then raised an eyebrow slyly.

"Well, I know you have been using the room next to mine, but perhaps you could...er...I could...that is...we could...umm..." Amelia smirked at him as he attempted, she didn't want to embarrass him more than he already did.

"I'll admit that sounds like a wonderful idea...I've slept alone for a long time, perhaps too long. Plus we won't have to worry about privacy anymore when we make love." Delbert couldn't look her strait in the face at that comment, he was too nervous help that the room was suddenly a lot warmer than usual and Amelia was smiling at him somewhat suggestively. She lifted her wine glass half full and made a toast

 _"I've missed you so much while you were on voyage and I think the time is right to show you."_ He thought encouragingly to himself.

"To us." She said as Delbert lifted his glass to hers and without thinking linked their wrists as would a couple at their wedding. Seconds later Sarah finally came out dessert for the three of them. Delbert quickly declined the offer saying

"It's getting late." Delbert said kindly and Amelia adding,

"I still need to unpack my things from the voyage...we really should be going." Amelia said with a smile. Sarah looked slightly confused at their quick departure, but she wished her friends goodbye as the couple entered Delbert's carriage. Sarah could sense a little fit of laughter growing inside because of how the night's events had turned out. It was getting late herself she needed to get some sleep.

Upon entering the thick mahogany door, both Amelia and Delbert looked at each other nervously, but Delbert broke the silence, so he felt less inept than he usually at her warmly.

"Welcome home, Amelia." She looked around, realizing that his house never once before had seemed so large. She was utterly amazed by it. Delbert took her coat and for a moment, just staring at her.

 _"She truly is a beauty beyond words"_ he thought as he admired her.

 _"I just know tonight will be special..."_ Delbert thought as walked up to her and turned her around so she faced him.

"Come here, I have something to show you." Delbert said with built up excitement. Amelia followed as he covered up her eyes and lead her upstairs to his bedroom, pausing at the door. He opened the door and seeing as how the moon shone just enough light into the room that he could see where he was going without running into anything. Amelia took a breathed anticipation when Delbert let go so, she could see her surprise. She looked in the room to reveal the projected etherium across the ceiling. Planets, nebula, constellations in every direction, there was something new and magical to be seen.

 _"Delbert obviously spent a lot of time on this"_ She thought to herself.

 _"It's wonderful...he's wonderful."_ She wanted to let him know how much she appreciated all his hard work, but she soon found she couldn't bring herself to say it. and kissed him on the cheek but tried not to cry remembering her dear friend Arrow.

"Well, do you like it?" Amelia nodded warmly but held back her tears. Tears of joy. Tears of pain. She held them back from Delbert. He noticed she looked sad, he tried to pull her close to him, but she pulled away and sat on the bed with her head in her hands. Delbert leaned down so he was looking her directly in the eye.

"Amelia honey, what's the matter?" Amelia didn't respond, she just stared at him as she fought back her sadness, but realized the feeling was too overwhelming to bare.

"I miss Arrow...he was my best friend... I...I... I... miss him so much..." she said with tears in her eyes. Delbert looked her strait in the eye and held her cheek in his hand. She was startled when he put a finger under her chin to see his loving expression.

"Amelia, you don't have to worry about feeling lonely without Arrow. I'll always be with you, no matter how far you are." Delbert saw that she in turn still wasn't convinced.

"How can you be with me, unless we're together?" Delbert was baffled by this; he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out in response. Amelia couldn't understand why he questioned what to say to break away from the awkwardness.

"Delbert, please say something." Amelia pleaded him with her eyes. Then she noticed something, she now noticed the deepest longing in his eyes as he looked at her but hadn't said anything in five whole minutes; she was worried that she had turned the whole evening into a mess. Amelia looked at him, but he looked away now, trying to figure out how he had gone wrong in the past ten minutes. He sat against the side of the bed with his head in his hands. He got out his pocket watch, but this had holographic images of the two of them projected in the air on a loop. Him comforting her when Arrow died, him caring for her on Treasure Planet, their heated embrace upon surviving the voyage, and some steamy memories between the two of them over the course of their relationship. He smiled warmly at the memories he saw. Amelia saw this and came to sit next to him wrapping her arms around him affectionately. He looked up at her and smiled weakly, still feeling a bit out of place and quite inept with his words.

"This is how…" he said as he showed her the loop of holograms again, sighing in happy memories.

"The locket I gave you does the same thing. I never got to show you that function, I had hoped you would find out sooner than later." Delbert said, trailing off before he got silent again. Amelia was stunned, she had left it at home, not wanting to misplace it because it had meant so much to her. Even just a locket which she thought was empty, it had reminded her so much of the one her mother wore that she loved it without even realizing its full function. She felt instantly embarrassed.

" _I've ruined everything!"_ She thought to herself with a grimace.

Amelia sighed as she walked to the window and opened it. It was nice outside, and a cool breeze was blowing through the dry Montressor air. Amelia was cold already, but she wished Delbert would take his jacket off and relax. He hadn't looked fully relaxed all day. Perhaps he had something on his mind.

"It's hot in here isn't it?" Amelia said trying not to show she was cold. Doppler noticed this and took his jacket off so she could be warmer, hoping she might forgive him of his silence. He took his shoes off and looked up at his beauty. He got up from the bed and came up behind her wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. She jumped in response.

 _"Had he noticed that I was shivering?"_ She thought.

 _"Now he'll think that I'm trying to force him to talk or maybe something worse!"_ Amelia thought horrified.

Delbert on the other hand stood behind her and looked at the stars as she pulled his coat closer to her body.

"Sorry...I-thought you'd known. I should've shown you before." Delbert finally said. Amelia hushed him.

"Delbert, please... I left it here to keep it safe. Had I realized; it would've been most helpful." Amelia said trying to turn around, but Delbert stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist very slowly. Amelia felt sudden burst of excitement that didn't seem to go away. Maybe they both were feeling it because she noticed that he started babbling again. Amelia freed herself from his grip and put a finger to his lips, but he just took her in his arms and held her close as if by instinct. Amelia smiled slyly to no one from over his shoulder when she slipped his jacket from off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He looked surprised at her, then she started unbuttoning his vest and letting that all fall on the floor as well. When she tried to take his shirt, he stopped her and stepped back. Delbert nervously.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels like an eager teenager right now. "Amelia bit her lip and then slowly smiled back.

"No, you're not. It has been a while since I have felt like this. I have missed this heat between us, and I've missed you so much." Walking slowly, Delbert moved up to Amelia. Gently, he raised his hand and brushed her cheek with his fingers. With a small sound, Amelia pulled her eyes away. Looking at her shivering shoulders, Delbert stepped back.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I won't hurt you, Amelia. I can't. Nor could I let anyone else hurt you ever again" he said looking at her lovingly. Regaining her composure, Amelia smiled shyly.

"No, I do want to, so badly.…Please Delbert, I don't want to stop."

Delbert had Amelia in a very loving embrace, her slender body snuggled with his, when he stopped to look at her. Amelia looked back at him, determination in her gaze softly to commemorate the loving embrace that soon followed as his hands fought to decide on a proper place to go. As soon as he reached for her back, he closed the gap she made between them and pulled her closer.

Delbert gently placed Amelia on the bed and wherever her body went along the way, he followed. Amelia smiled warmly as she ran her bare fingers along his back with sensuous moan. A flash of her bare shoulders and back. A moonlit embrace. Slowly their lips touch. He kissed her shoulder, the one she injured. She caressed his back and shoulders. The sound of rain hitting the ground from the open window.

Amelia wanted to try make it fun, but Delbert on the other paw, wasn't in the mood for games; he was more in the mood for... umm...er...well, you know.

"Oh Delbert, I've missed you so much that I could be happy like this all night. You're all I could think about for months!" Amelia said smirking once again at him.

"I can keep up with you; I always have. The question is can you keep up with me with how much I've missed you? You're all I've thought about since I met you!" Delbert whispered with love in his voice, trailing kisses slowly up and down her neck. She groaned in response, feeling breathless.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Amelia said plainly with laughter in her voice. And with that they spent the rest of the night making love to each other under the light of the etherium…

When he was sleeping early in the morning, Amelia awoke, went to tidy the library a bit and quickly snuck back in to sit on the bed watching her sweet lover lost in a dream that she was happy to live in. He mumbled something but she just stared at him lovingly and brushed his cheek with her hand softly. Delbert didn't stir. Amelia bent down and kissed his lips in the most loving way possible and whispered in his ear. She bit her lip, fighting the urge, but in the end the urge won.

"I love you." Amelia finally admitted out load about this man she was crazy- in-love with. She crawled back into bed next to him and dozed off feeling his warmth surrounding her like light to darkness. She loved him very much, and now it was beginning to show in the features of her face.

"I love you too." He whispered back in her ear half asleep but awake enough to have heard what she said. He kissed the back of her neck sweetly & wrapped his arms closer around her. She felt herself blush, hearing his words and the reality it brought forth for her. They were in love and not only sharing the same roof anymore but sharing the same bed now every night. It wasn't just for love making anymore, this was beginning to grow into something more than simple physical attraction, but true love as well. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. She was in love and she knew without a doubt now that he loved her enough to be patient with her.


	12. Leader of the Pack

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part XII: **The Leader of The Pack**

By Mia LeighArc

The notorious Long John Silver was roaming through what was left of Treasure Planet. He rummaged through a pile of scraps and metals to make great machines like he'd made already; including a time machine that was designed to give people a second chance to go back a change one thing that went wrong in the past. He stop moment and desperately looked for the tool he needed to fix the time machine; he found it moments later, made a few adjustments, and asked his friend tied up how he thinks it looked. The female Felinid (with blue eyes and blond hair) squirmed to escape, Olivia Cervantes was the hostage. He looks in Silver's direction, but she couldn't say anything when she was bound and gagged, especially when he had black eyes and bruises all over her face.

"So miss, what do t'ink of me work? Oh, I forgot, you haven't much to say lately. Well, don't worry it won't be much longer until I can test this hunk o' hardware the treasure for meself instead of letting that boy take what little I had. Anyway, you keep warm. Let me know if you need anything. whoops forgot again. .ha." Silver said as he got up and worked on another machine that switches two people's spirits if it is held in the hands of the two people. Silver got a flashback of Jim blasting just from the inferno of Treasure Planet; and why the portal closed right after everyone got through. Silver remembered seeing Jim grab it while he was going through, himself, standing in the shadows until it was time to escape to the remaining ruins and piles of galactic matter and gold left from the explosion. Cynthia tried with get free, but the ropes were tied so tight that it was cutting her ivory flesh and the crimson-colored blood was staining her hands and the ropes that bound them. A pain, but everything she did made it worse. A tree branch breaking every few minutes or so could be heard in the distance from the direction of the woods near-by.

"Don't worry m'lady, I'll get that boy if it's that last 'ting I do."

"I'll get Silver if it's the last thing I do?" Aeneas said angrily, though thousands of miles away...or so you all thought. Aeneas and his band of Blackhawk assassin sneaking up on Silver...behind a bush is where they were hiding. They watched Silver with open eyes, cocked flintlocks and daggers the size of machetes.

"Argue with me under the penalty of death." Aeneas said to Othello who looked terrified at his leader's plan.

"Yes sir." and he left Aeneas some space to move around when he drew his weapons and told the others to do so as well. They left the bush moments later and came towards Silver. "Excellent job on the capture Silver...I guess this means I must congratulate you on being more important than you're worth." Aeneas growled as Silver turned around disappointed with who he was talking to.

"Why Aeneas Scott, what the devil are you doing here?" Aeneas just smiled as his assassins lined up behind him. "Oh I see, ya' brought te'se distinguishing lookin' group to scare me outa' me wits end."

"What Silver...not happy to see me? Now hand over the time machine!" Aeneas said with a mysterious glare.

"What time machin'e?" Silver said holding up a wrench in his mechanical hand, then he dropped it and turned towards the machine for a moment. The other men s around Aeneas...When Arrow saw them forming a mob, he tripped them, and Silver turned around to find crazed Fox-like rouge in his face. Then he felt a laser enter his side and he fell to the ground. Othello and two other men wrestled with Arrow for a long time, but finally got him in a head lock and put a knife to his stony throat. Aeneas to shoot Silver in the heart but Cynthia threw all her body weight into Aeneas. But unfortunately, Aeneas had his knife in close reach and thrust it into Cynthia's stomach deeply, her cold, lifeless body on the ground next to the injured Silver.

"I'll be back for you." Aeneas told Silver and left him in the darkness of the night. Then he shot Cynthia, to be sure she was dead. And she was... now.

XXX

After an early morning "quickie," Amelia and Delbert were taking a nap together. Amelia opened her eyes slowly to see the man she had grown to love over the past year. She smiled as she watched him sleep in a sweet, childish way. His head was buried in the pillow and she could see that he had been very tired, he hadn't moved from where they fell asleep.

 _"I knew he would be exhausted._ " Amelia thought mischievously as she remembered looking deeply into his eyes. With a smile and moments past, Amelia brushed his face with her hand and kissed his brow. Delbert woke and without any hesitation pinned Amelia to the pillows. He looked as if he had something important to say. Amelia grabbed his face and looked deeply into a particular pair of chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes! Oh, how she loved those brown eyes of his. Yet somehow it made her curious why he was being particularly forceful this morning. He kissed her lightly and cleared his throat.

"I love you Amelia. "Delbert said out of a strange confidence. He smiled warmly as he started to kiss her neck. Amelia moaned in delight when his lips slowly trailed and down the lines of her neck; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her charming, bumbling doctor was being so confident & forceful. She decided she would tease him a bit, but he melted her heart...no matter what.

"Are you sure that still counts when you're on top of me?" Amelia said slyly, now truly feeling the weight that was on top of her. Delbert blushed.

"Of course, it does" He said leaning down to kiss her sweetly, and after a beat, he laid on his back on the bed next to her. Amelia immediately pinned him against the pillows, just as he had done to her. Delbert blushed again.

"Now it's my turn, Delbert." she teased. She looked at him seriously for a moment, knowing what she had to say. He smiled at her with an adorable boyish charm and soft arms around her waist. Amelia trembled slightly as she began to speak.

"I love you too." Amelia said slow and cautious. At this he kissed her and turned over on the bed so again, he was on top. He mumbled something else under his lips that she didn't quite understand.

"What was that?" She said once before looking at him lovingly.

"I love you more." He said simply with a smile. Amelia sighed in response and kissed him in return.

"I don't think that's possible when I know I love you more." She retorted sweetly. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled her cheek. He knew he wanted to ask her the important question that he'd had on his mind, but something always seemed to stop him. Amelia smiled and spoke again, this time in more of an authoritative tone than anything else.

"I have to go see the Admiral today..." Delbert frowned at this and started behaving like a little boy having a temper tantrum.

"Do you have to? I thought we could just stay in bed all day?" Delbert said with a furrowed brow, distraughtly. Amelia smiled at this and threw on his shirt and walked towards the bathroom. He followed her, still perplexed, but allowing her to continue teasing him.

" _Is she doing this to make me want to punish her again?"_ He thought to himself as he admired the way she looked in his shirt.

XXX

A while later, on the early morning ferry to the Academy, Amelia sat alone. She imagined if Delbert where there, he would have sat in a seat with his arm wrapped his beautiful, blushing lover. She had leaned back into her recollection and images of Delbert. As her smiled faded, she remembered the night's wonderful events. She realized just how much of an affect this simple bumbling scientist had on her and she suppressed a small giggle at the thought.

 _"A year and a half ago, I would never have fallen for a man such as Delbert; I would've rejected his every advance until he left me alone."_ Amelia told herself feeling a little more guilty perhaps than she should.

 _"Like that's worked so well in the past…"_ Amelia continued as the ferry stopped and she stepped out toward the navy yard.

Delbert was at home reading in the observatory. He was still fumbling with the box in his robe, thinking of what he wanted to say when he finally did ask her that burning question.

" _Amelia, I've known you for some time. I've known since I met you that you were something special_." He thought with a grimace.

" _too clique."_ He thought resting his chin in his hand. He turned to the seat next to him, pretending she was sitting there and smiled lovingly.

" _Amelia my dear, I've always dreamt of a life where I could call a wonderful woman like you my own."_ He thought to himself, furrowing his brow.

" _No, that's not right, she's not a possession after-all."_ he thought trying to come up with something that got the point across without sounding contrite or forced.

"…I would be most honored if you would be my…" He said aloud

" _Would you like to be…"_ He thought shaking his head as he continued, still not satisfied he had the words right yet.

Amelia had gotten past security when she walked through a long hallway that led to the Admiral's office. When she got to the door, she hesitated for a moment. Th talked to the admiral; she had gone on a special mission for him in Powmiadae. She remembered that day as one of the hardest things she's ever had to do. What s would haunt her forever.

"I hope this has nothing to do with that." She thought to herself. She gathered up her courage and knocked on the door. In a few moments, the Admiral came to the opened it to a surprised Amelia...both had changed so much since the last time they saw each other. Offering for her to come inside, he smiled warmly at her.

"Why Captain, Captain Amelia Smollett, so nice to have you back." the admiral said as he closed the door behind her as she came into his office. Right now, he was a father figure to her, since she spent her years in the Navy with her father alive and then without him after her graduation. He knew she would never recover from trauma. She looked at him for a moment and saw that he was genuinely happy to see her again.

"So, tell me Amelia, where are you staying now-a-days?" asked the Admiral with some concern in his voice. Amelia blushed ever so slightly at the question. He noticed this and knew all too well what the answer would be before she ever replied.

"With…Dr. Doppler actually." Amelia said awkwardly without trying to show her feelings for him.

" Ahh yes, Dr. Delbert Doppler, I've heard volumes about the boy...Tell me, how did you two meet? Wasn't he your financier?" The admiral said with a great amount of disappointment. And so, she began her story. As she told him about what had happened back on Treasure Planet, when she noticed the headline of the newspaper on his desk.

"Bloodmaster strikes again!" It read. Pictured was a mutilated Felinid who looked so much like her.

"I had thought today's meeting was about Powmiadae" Amelia thought, fighting back tears. She cringed through her sadness as she took one more look at the picture they provided. She was speechless, the woman looked like it could be her sister. He had always thought his cadets to keep their emotions out of their missions for fear of mutiny, but this was truly serious. He tried his best to comfort her, but nothing seemed to help.

"Captain, there's something else..." the admiral said to Amelia when she calmed a bit and let out a long sigh.

"What?" Amelia said as the shocked admiral put down the newspaper

"Captain, you should sit down...I have something to tell you." after hearing the sadness in his voice, Amelia sat and listened to his story, the fear gripping her heart the same time.

"Local authorities think they have found the man responsible for this, but they aren't sure. Does this man look familiar?" He said as he showed her the composite sketch of what looked much like her lover, but she knew it was Delbert's cousin. Amelia sat in shock for a contemplating how this could've happened.

"It's not Dr Doppler but his imbecilic pig-headed cousin. He's not allowed at our home, Delbert made sure of that!" She said through her shock. The Admiral let out a sigh of relief. She knew she should warn him later.

XXX

That night, Delbert was on the balcony. He had come out here earlier when it was lighter outside. He really loved it out there. It was so quiet, so serine, And the colors that lined the sunset as the sun went down were magnificent. Amelia was looking for him that afternoon, as she was now. She finally thought to look after a long time searching for him. When she went out to the balcony, there he was staring at the stars. He looked so calm and mesmerized. She smiled warmly at walked over to an empty space next to him.

"So where were you earlier?" Amelia said softly. Delbert looked up just in time to feel her brush up against him, purring softly as he instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

"Ummm... I was on the balcony. I had to get away... I've had a lot on my mind lately." Amelia reached a hand up to hush his words. He looked into her eyes and continued his thought.

"I knew it was you before I turned around."

"How did you know?" Amelia asked softly.

"My passion for you." Delbert replied simply. Amelia blushed and giggled at the double meaning in that one word.

"Is that so, Doctor?" Amelia said with a wink and a seductive smile. She opened up her robe in hopes to entice him.

"Don't you want to come inside? It's nice and warm in here." She said, flashing him a sight of her exposed thigh.

"No" Delbert said as he took her hand and wrapped his other arm around her, holding her from behind.

"There's a meteor shower tonight. Do you want to watch it with me?" Delbert kissed her cheek just as she let out a ticklish giggle and leaned up against him.

"I'd love to." Amelia said with a whisper. Then she remembered she needed to talk to him about his cousin. She kept her thoughts to herself, enjoying his warmth all around her. He fought the urge to blurt out what he had been practicing earlier but decided to enjoy the moment in silence instead. Everything remained that way the whole night. They watched the night etherium and held each other close, at least until everything went dark and they were getting tired. They went to sleep in each other's arms that night, both having wonderful dreams.


	13. A Modest Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Poem is my own work!

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part XIII: **A Modest Proposal**

By Mia LeighArc

**Cold**

**Two hearts that were so distant**

**And so, filled with despair**

**Could have never hoped to come together in this way**

**Two people so different**

**Yet the same**

**They don't know how much they can share**

Amelia had a long hard day of sailing, and the only thing she had wanted to do was have a nice dinner with Delbert to celebrate her return. When they had arrived at their favorite restaurant, Amelia sat with her legs crossed and her hand extended across the table, resting in Delbert's. He blushed slightly as she reached for his hand and wrap her hand in his. Their eyes met for the first time for that night and they both were struck with the strong feeling that this date would end on an odd note. It seemed like hours gazing into each other's eyes.

**Love must die**

**Says the so-called king of the world**

**But he's never known a feeling like this**

**So mysterious that science can't even tell you what to expect**

**What you need to know to go onto flourish**

**And to become loved**

He took the hand she reached for his with softly in his and kissed her palm. She smiled not knowing that they were being watched from the shadows, but it soon became the fear of displaying affection. They stopped and looked at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes and getting caught up in the moment. Amelia looked down at her feet, feeling embarrassed.

"I've got something I want to ask you, Amelia." Delbert said lifting her chin with his finger. She smiled slyly and gently brushed her hand to his, feeling an odd charge where they touched.

"What is it dear? Is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not. What I'm trying to say is, I...I...I..." He sighed, realizing that he would need some strength to get through his proposal. Amelia gave him a smile.

"It's okay dear, I won't laugh at you...I promise. Please take your time to get your words out."

"That's the problem, I've waited too long to ask you this and I need to say it now before I lose my nerve again." He took a few deep breaths as if to begin, but he is his tracks and started babbling like mad.

"What is it?" Amelia said imagining her hand resting softly on his cheek. Delbert took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speck hearing the words in his head coming out of him at an increasing speed. This caused him to re-gain his confidence and made him feel less anxious.

"Amelia..."He began slowly looking her deeply in the eyes. His face was flushed of all possible color.

**Love must be destroyed**

**And with it a soul must also die**

**Led into victory and out of the darkness**

**A simple kiss**

**An embrace**

**An act of love**

**From where the shadows lie**

"All my life, I never knew that I could be so lucky. Here I found myself on an adventure and to end up finding your name written in the stars right next to mine...I didn't know exactly how it happened, but by the time it was all over...you had captured my heart and very soul." Amelia looked at him in awe as if he were slightly crazy for saying all of this in public. She touched his hand softly. Delbert jumped slightly "accidentally" spilling his glass of water, which ended up catching Amelia's attention.

 _"This is going to end well…"_ She thought sarcastically as the glass hit the table and she shook her head with a slight smile.

 _"Would he just spit it out already? His bumbling_ hasn't been this bad in some time!" She thought for a moment.

**Mere words may be hard to come by**

**But they also come swirling, like a boomerang and aiming in rhymes**

**So many grueling moments when with open mouth**

**No words came**

**No sound came out**

**Mindless self-indulgences**

**And memories of better times**

Delbert suddenly bent down on one knee in front of Amelia while he took hold of her hand. Amelia smiled, confused and glowing as he nervously continued.

"From the very first time I saw you, I knew that we were meant to be together." Amelia sat speechless, soft tears rolling down her face. "And I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to show you, no matter what the consequences may be." Delbert tightened his grip on her hand and gently wiped away her tears.

**When civil thoughts make civil hands unclean**

**It is then time to cry**

**Always to your heart's content**

**And to the emotions that make us believe**

**That something is out there**

**Someone to confide in**

**And to listen when you need them most**

"After all, just look at you..." Delbert ran his hand along the lines of her cheek; the gold heart-shaped locket he gave her showing his misshapen reflection. It was a wreck of a man that he saw, but he knew if he tried…he could be the best man in all Montressor. Customers begin to neglect their meals and pay attention to what most of them with smiles on their faces. This kind of thing never happened in a public restaurant in the highly conservative world they were living in.

"You're...intelligent, courageous, very beautiful...and most of all kind." Delbert had said putting romantic emphases on every word. She smiled as he took a deep breath as the waiter came to the table with the dessert tray and placed it in front of Amelia.

**Words of encouragement can help homo-sapiens feel motivated**

**But words of affirmation can go far**

**Three no, four simple words you can say**

**To make the next years of your life special**

**One person to share it with**

**One person to love**

**Two hearts in a jar**

Delbert looked up and grabbed the metal handle of the dome covering on the tray, inside there was a gorgeous golden engagement ring with a sparkling round diamond set inside sitting comfortably in a small black box on the tray. Amelia's eyes widened and she was mysteriously at a loss for words.

"Will you marry me?" Delbert finally spit out, the words had finally come out of a strange confidence that seemed to have come from nowhere. Amelia began to cry openly. She was desperately trying to wipe away her tears, but they continued to flow. Delbert's eyes pleaded for an answer. Amelia tried to contain herself, but as she stopped burst in to tears again, soon finding herself burrowed in Delbert's arms while her head rested on his shoulder.

**A time to sing**

**A time to mourn**

**A tender touch**

**Is to know who you are**

**Why are people so afraid of change?**

**Has the world gone mad?**

**Oh, how it feels to cry**

Amelia thought about how long she had wished that someone would want to marry her. It had been years since the very thought had come to mind. She had all feelings the flooding her all at once, plaguing her, haunting her, and overwhelming her. How she always expected to be alone her entire life, as if the notion weren't already included in the description of a female spacer. She felt overjoyed and terrified all in the same moment. She was so scared that she would break his heart as he so gently placed it in her hands. She paused for a moment, those four simple words burning in her brain. This was going to be forever, so she finally spoke up.

**Do you ever wonder what soap operas are all about?**

**To see the setting sun in your beloved's eyes**

**Why do we let ourselves hate one another?**

**As if nothing else matters**

**But violence**

**Malice**

**And love breaking through all the lies**

"Yes, Delbert...of course I will!" Amelia shouted excitedly, now realizing the perplexity of her answer. Delbert gave her an ecstatic look of happiness, then of affection, putting the ring on her finger. He suddenly closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and grazed for a short while, once they had pulled away, the crowd began to cheer and happy couple. Amelia and Delbert just smiled and looked at each other, ready to spend a life together.

**When you are granted that one moment of triumph**

**Look around you**

**Nighttime is drawing near**

**The gentle roar beside you**

**Go to sleep my love**

**Please wake me in the morning**

**Let us do what couples do**

The next morning, as Amelia was coming down the stairs for her morning cup of tea, Sarah was there for a visit and stopped Amelia as she spotted her.

"So how was your guy's date last night?" Sarah questioned. Amelia then showed her the engagement ring on her hand, boasting to Sarah about their wonderful night. Sarah's jaw dropped the moment she saw it the ring Delbert had given her.

"Oh, my goodness, it's beautiful! I'm so happy for both of you." She said taking Amelia into a big hug. Hearing the commotion from downstairs, Delbert sleepily stumbled down the stairs with his spectacles barely on his nose.

"They you are, beautiful, I was beginning to think you changed your mind and run away." He joked to Amelia as he pulled her into a loving embrace and gave her a loving kiss.

"Of course, not love, not unless you let the library get disorganized again…" Amelia said bluntly. Delbert's eyebrows went up before he adjusted his spectacles. He chose not to respond though.

"I'm only joking. I do very much look forward to being your wife." She continued, noticing Delbert's face soften and his doting expression return. Sarah just smiled at the couple, remembering what that was like to be in love.

"I love you so much Amelia." He said softly. She smiled widely, her heart filling with warmth.

"I do believe I love you more, Delbert." She said sweetly. He laughed aloud. She nuzzled her head against him, contently.

"I doubt that's possible seeing as I love you more my dear." He whispered to her, gazing into her eyes.


	14. Two Hearts Becoming One

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part XIV: **Two Hearts Becoming One**

By Mia LeighArc

In the following few months, Delbert and Amelia began preparations for their wedding. The venue, they had decided on the garden next to the Benbow for the ceremony. The gazebo overlooked the cliffs near the Inn and was surrounded by a beautiful garden. There even was a wonderful platform on one end with a couple of sturdy benches to enjoy the gardens. The view from inside the gazebo was particularly breathtaking. It would be the perfect spot to also have the reception due to the Benbow being nearly complete. The chose a minister at a local church to officiate the ceremony even though either of them were particularly religious. The minister had agreed to hold a straightforward non-religious ceremony for them. Sarah would be the maid of Honor and Delbert's college roommate Bartholomew would be the best man. Neither of them had many other friends but that, so they didn't see the sense to have multiple groomsmen or bridesmaids. Jim of course was to be the one groomsmen, and Amelia's niece (her much younger cousin) Aurora was to be the only bridesmaid. They ever discovered that they wanted to perform a song together. They had just realized 3 months ago that both of them had a great singing voice. This explains why neither of them ever hardly sang and never in front of each other, until now. Their guests would all be flabbergasted! It would be a fun surprise. It would also be nerve wracking, but it would be an adventure to experience together and in front of their closest friends and family. Amelia remembered that discovery fondly.

_Delbert was in the observatory, gazing at the stars. He was singing along with a tune playing on his phonograph. He had a beautiful low tenor voice that sent a shiver down her spine when she first heard it. She was surprised how beautiful his singing voice was and wondered why he never sang around her. Knowing the song he was listening to, she chimed in her sweet alto voice to harmonize with him. He instantly stopped. Not only did he not realize she was in the room but hearing her sing for the first time made him nearly faint. She sounded even more beautiful than she did when she spoke. He didn't think it was possible!_

" _Amelia….I didn't know you sang so beautifully!" Delbert said looking down at her from the top stair. She blushed horribly and nodded to him._

" _I could say the same to you, love. Your singing gives me goosebumps." She said happily with a wink, walking up the stairs to him. They found themselves starting to sing again as she come up to the top of the stairs to wrap her arms around him as they sang along with the music. He pulled her closer to him as they harmonized the record he was playing._

" _Oh I have an idea! How would you like to sing a song together at our wedding?" She suggested with a warm smile. He paled, he never really sang in front of his family, let alone in front of the entirety of wedding guests. He took a deep breath, considering it._

" _That's an interesting idea, but I'd need to practice. I would hate to mess up in front of everyone." He admitted. Amelia nuzzled his nose._

" _You'll do fine, love. I'll practice with you as much as you think you need." She said with a wink._

Delbert already chose the rings, to match her engagement ring, a gold band with beautiful filigree along the side. A simple set maybe, but one that showed the test of time and elegance that their relationship had grown into. He couldn't wait to wear it and show it off. Show his wife off to the world. They had planned to invite Amelia's mentor Admiral Bluedwarf and some of her colleges from the academy as well. Delbert had invited some of his colleges from the university as well. Delbert had suggested she tried to contact her family, but she dismissed the idea. Her father keep in close contact. She sent an invite to her father at least but doubted he would bother to take time out of his busy schedule being an Admiral to attend.

To her absolute surprise, (as she read the rsvp on the invite) that her father took a leave of absence from his duties for a month or so before the wedding, but still would go to the office to do important paperwork. He was actually going to be able to give her away at her wedding and her heart filled with joy that he was attending. She noted to thank her soon to be husband for insisting on extending the invite to her father. Goddess she loved that man! Upon reading through all the rsvp replies she got in the mail; Delbert had just come home from the university.

"Welcome home, dear. How was the lecture?" Amelia said as he came in the door. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. She let out a small, contented sigh as he did so.

"It went well enough, although I was a bit distracted. I found myself missing you terribly." He said, turning her around to face him and pulling her into a tender hug.

"I missed you too, love" She said melting into his embrace. A knock on the door woke them from their intimate moment. Delbert went to answer the door and found himself looking up to a tall grey haired Felinid man with a short well-trimmed auburn beard which was starting to grey. The man was a navel Admiral uniform with the same sharp green eyes as Amelia. She nearly fainted when she saw who was at the door.

"Excuse me young man, is this the residence of Captain Amelia Smollett? This is the address I was given at the navy yard." Alexander Smollett asked Delbert. Delbert was taken back at seeing her father for the first time. She looked a lot like him, but he could tell she took mostly after her mother.

"Y-yes, it is. I'm Delbert Doppler. I'm her fiancé. You must be her father." Delbert said extending his hand to the man. Amelia was in shock to hear that voice, walking slowly towards the door.

"Dad! You made it!" Amelia said suddenly and rushing to her father to give him a big hug. Alexander Smollett gave his daughter a big kiss on the cheek and spinning her around in their hug before he put her back on the floor. She laughed in response just as she had when she was a kit.

"Don't be daft Amelia, I wouldn't miss the biggest day since your graduation from the academy." Alexander said (in the same strong accent) looking into his daughter's eyes and wiping the few stray tears off her face. Amelia hadn't heard him use that nickname for her in some time. He had missed her so much but had followed her career quite closely. Delbert looked fondly at the pair with a big smile. She didn't speak of him often, but he knew she would always love her father for the contribution he had made to her life. He owed the man a lot for raising such a strong amazing woman he was lucky enough to call his wife soon. The next couple of weeks, Alexander stayed with them at the house spending time with his daughter and getting to know his future son-in-law.

XXX

Sarah as well as his parents Margret and Henry, (who were there to keep what they got a secret from the other) had offered to take them shopping for the perfect ensembles for the big day.

The Sarah found an elegant shimmering white dress for Amelia that looked stunning on her. It had an elaborate flowing layer of fabric that fell off her shoulders showing off the curve of her neck and shoulders. The layer of fabric come together at the top with a large Cameo broach. The dress looked perfect with locket that Delbert had given her. Down the right side was a high slit up to the top of her thigh to show off her luxuriously long legs. She found a matching pair of heels to go with it.

"OMG, Amelia! This is going to knock Delbert's socks off!" She exclaimed aloud as Amelia smiled delighted at herself in the mirror. Amelia was extremely excited to see his reaction to seeing her wear it. Even if she only wore feminine clothing for dates and special occasions, she agreed that she looked simply smashing in it. Margret knew her son was going to absolutely love it. She eyed her husband and son waiting outside the door and smiled.

" _Little did they know…"_ Margret thought before turning to Amelia.

"Amelia dear, I just wanted you to know that my husband Henry and I plan to pay for the wedding, and the honeymoon." Margret said sweetly to her future daughter-in-law. Amelia's smile disappeared as she tried to process what she just heard. They in no way that they couldn't pay for the wedding, but the gesture was appreciated from the only mother she had known in such a long time.

"Mrs. Doppler… I-I-" Amelia blurted out at a loss for words (a rare occurrence for her).

"Call me mom deary, I will be soon enough. Then there will be a new Mrs. Doppler." Margret said taking Amelia's face in her hand and admiring the beautiful woman who in a short time would be part of the family. She was overcome with motherly affection and smiled that same exact loving smile that Delbert reserved just for her. Now she knew just where he got that from, the realization causing a warm smile on her own face.

"Thank you mum, that means so much to us." Amelia said hugging the smaller canid woman unexpectedly. Margret kissed her forehead the same way Delbert does and patted her arm as they paid for the dress. Upon exiting the shop, Amelia grabbed Delbert by the hand, kissing him on the cheek as they went to find him something suitable for the occasion.

"I hope you like what we found, love. I just know you're going to love it." Amelia teased when she saw his goofy smile, trying to picture what he would prefer to see her in…and she knew damn well that wouldn't be appropriate to say in front of his parents. She swatted his arm in response. He squeezed her hand before she let out a laugh as they found the men's clothing shop. She stayed by the door with Margret while everyone else went inside.

For Delbert, Sarah found a black suit (which had full length pants with elaborate buttons on the front instead of his usual style) with a red waistcoat and a matching cravat and handkerchief for his front pocket. The ensemble was topped off with a simple pair of wing tip leather shoes. Sarah noted that looked amazing in it! Henry knew his son was going to be the most handsome man in the entire crowd.

"Amelia is going to lose her mind when she sees you in this" She said to him as they finished up their purchase. He looked at himself both him and his father let out a low whistle. He knew Amelia was going to be delighted to see his choice in attire. Henry pulled his son to the side as they were paying for his suit.

"Now son, your mother and I would be more than happy to pay for the wedding…and the honeymoon as well." Henry said with a slight wink, nudging his son in the arm. Delbert looked up at him surprised. He had known they planned to help, but not pay for the entire thing! He went to open his mouth, but nothing came out, Sarah just smiled at him, knowing all too well Amelia's reaction when Margret told her of their plans.

"Dad…I-w-we couldn't possibly…a-a-are you c-crazy?" was all he could say in response and his father waved off his protest with a wave of his hand.

"Consider it our wedding present, son. We are both so happy for the two of you. Your Amelia is such a wonderful woman." Henry said happily, Delbert agreeing with him with a loving smile looking in the direction of the door where his lady was waiting with his mother on the other side. When they left, Sarah made sure to keep the new attire wrapped up to keep their choices secret. Delbert walked out, softly grabbing his fiancé's hand as he saw her.

"Did you miss me, darling?" He asked her softly, kissing her cheek. Margret smiled widely at her son's show of affection, especially when the simple motion made his wife to be blush. It reminded her of when she and Henry first got married and she sighed happily seeing it.

"Of course I did, love. I simply can't wait to see what you picked out." Amelia said nuzzling into his shoulder as she entwined her fingers in his.

"I'm sure it's something I will delight in tearing you out of…" she whispered into his ear as they were walking back to the carriage. Delbert blushed furiously, to which his father noticed. Henry gave him a wink, remembering Margret's reaction at seeing him at their own wedding. They all went back to the Benbow to have Sarah store their wedding cloths so that neither of them knew what the other would be wearing until the day of the wedding. Sarah made them a wonderful dinner and they all sat around enjoying each other's company and the feeling of having their family together. A knock came to the door and when Sarah answered, she found a tall Felinid man walk in, taking off his hat and dusting off his admiral uniform before locking eyes with his daughter.

"Dad!" Amelia said standing suddenly and rushing to her father to give him a big hug. Alexander Smollett gave his daughter a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my little kit, I'm sorry I'm late. I had a ton of paperwork today." Alexander said looking into his daughter's eyes. She looked just like her mother, a thought he had with a pang of grief. Delbert stood to greet his father-in-law in a firm handshake.

"Mr. Smollett, so good to see you again." Delbert said, shaking his hand.

"Please, Delbert, call me dad. You'll be my son soon." Alexander pat his future son firmly on the arm, pulling them both into a hug with his big arms. He was so happy for both of them. Having gotten to know Delbert a bit the past couple of weeks, he knew he had finally met a man worthy of his only daughter. Alexander released them and came to sit down with everyone. Amelia led her father over to Delbert's parents.

"Dad, these are Delbert's parents Margret and Henry." Amelia said introducing her father to them, then turning to Delbert's parents she said "Mum, Dad, this is my father Alexander." Amelia said as Henry and Alexander shook hands and her father took Margret's hand and kissed it.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you both, my daughter has told me a lot about you both." Alexander said smiling warmly as he sat and enjoyed conversation with Delbert's parents.

XXX

The wedding was in a few days and it was time to have the bachelor/bachelorette parties. Amelia had extended invited to some of her female colleges from the academy, but unfortunately none were available. The only people who came for the party were her 'niece' Aurora, Sarah, and her mother-in-law. Sarah had insisted (much to Amelia's annoyance and Delbert's amusement) decorated the house with large banners and signs that read 'Bride To Be' in big gold lettering over a dark nebula swirl and stars festooning the background. She had a matching sash made for Amelia as well and the wine glasses all had a starry etherium painted on the outside of the glass. It was rather a nice gesture, but Amelia felt overwhelmed at all of the effort Sarah put into the party. Her mother-in-law baked a cake with stars and a beautiful backdrop of the etherium in frosting, which had impressed her slightly. Sarah had even got some records of sea shanties to give them music to enjoy. Amelia had to shake her head at her friend. She wanted nothing more than to NOT attend her own bachelorette party that moment. Amelia felt so out of place among what she deemed as "normal" women and simple housewives. Aside from her 'niece' who was the only other Naval officer in attendance, Amelia felt it hard to relate to other women most of the time. She knew Sarah and Margret were great people though, so it made it a little more bearable. She just wished she didn't feel so out of sorts. Delbert came down the stairs, dressed in his usual lecturing attire which made her smile. It was a simple black suit which seemed to need heavy ironing more than anything. She has to smile at her lover for his sometimes-clumsy attempts to look more professional, today was no different when she heard him enter the kitchen and practically ran out to meet him. He took in her casual civilian attire with a wide smile, admiring her olive-green military shirt with her rank displayed on a patch on either arm as well as long tan pants. She looked beautiful, he noted as he came down to meet her.

"You look beautiful yourself. I think I like your civilian clothes, almost as much as your date attire." Delbert said gazing deeply into her eyes and giving her a slight wink. Amelia had the grace to blush before speaking.

"Well don't you look dashing, darling." She said lovingly as she pulled him into a loving embrace. She had a napkin in her hand that matched her sash that she folded up to put in his front pocket. She stepped back for a moment to examine him. With a sigh, she realized how well it balanced out the entire ensemble.

"Mmm, even better, love…Please take me with you!" She whispered as she pulled him into a kiss. He smiled in response, all too bemused at her discomfort to spend time large amounts of time spent in the company of those more feminine than she was.

"I wish I could my love, but you'll do fine. It's only for a few hours. Plus your niece is here, so there's at least one other spacer here. It's a shame your colleges couldn't make it. I know that would've made things easier for you. " Delbert said running kisses along her jawline and down her neck. She let out a small moan, urging him to stay.

"Please, Delbert…don't leave me…Sarah is planning on playing bridal games! " She pleaded. He let out a low chuckle, wishing he could oblige, but he had a schedule to keep.

"I wish I could, but I have my lecture tonight. When I get home however, we can spend the whole evening together. You'll be fine, I promise." He said brushing an arrant hair behind her ear before pulling her into another kiss before stepping briefly to the kitchen to say goodbye to the partygoers.

"Have a good time ladies, please go easy on her." Delbert said with a laugh on his lips. He turned back to Amelia and brought her into a hug and one final kiss before he leaving for the University.

"I'll see you tonight, Amelia. I love you." He whispered to her as they broke apart and he walked towards the door.

"I love you too, Delbert." She said as he closed the door behind him. She reluctantly went back into the kitchen and sat down, as Sarah placed a star encrusted tiara on her head…

" _Oh bloody hell!"_ Amelia thought as she sat drinking wine and wishing she could be anywhere else.

XXX

After his lecture, Delbert was looking forward to going home to spend time with his fiancé. While he collected his things however, he was surprised by Bartholomew and a small handful of the other male professors from the University. He thought at first it felt sort of like an ambush, realizing now how Amelia must've felt earlier. They shuffled him out of the building and into a large carriage they was bringing them to god knows where. He nervously dug in his satchel for his communication device to try to call Amelia to let her know he would be late, but he wasn't given the chance. They dragged him to dinner first, then afterwards what he could only call a "house of ill repute" apparently for a bachelor party he wasn't to enthused to be a part of. He sighed, thinking of how Amelia was put in such a position just earlier. He had laughed at her discomfort then, but he certainly wasn't laughing now. He avoided the scantily clad women dancing around poles around the room as he hid behind a book by the bar, trying desperately to get ahold of his fiancé before his friends discovered where he was hiding. Before too long, his fears were realized when Bartholomew finally found him with his nose firmly in a book he had with him.

"Come on now, ya old dog, join in on the fun! This is your last night as a carefree bachelor after-all." He said with his big booming voice. Delbert went pale. The last thing he wanted was to have Amelia find out he had been admiring another woman in a place like this. He wanted to live to see his wedding day!

"With all due respect, I want to be able to live to see my wedding day. Amelia would kill me if she knew I had been at a place like this! I just want to go home." Delbert said quietly, averting his gaze from anything but his friend and his book. Bartholomew firmly grabbed him with one of his flipper like arms and started dragging him to a back room.

"Well if you're going to be like that, at least enjoy one last little surprise!" Bartholomew bellowed as he brought the nervous man into a dark room with black curtains along the walls. He was tied to a chair and a blindfold was put over his eyes. All he could do was hope and wish this were all a bad dream. If it wasn't, he was a dead man! Suddenly he heard music start up and movement from across the room. He swallowed hard, hoping this "surprise" of Bartholomew's wasn't what he feared. Suddenly he felt two slender hands in silken gloves caressing his thighs. The touch sent shivers down his spine, but it was familiar in a way. For that matter there was a remarkably familiar scent in the air that he thought distinctly reminded him of his fiancé. Shaking himself of his thoughts, he found himself shaking nervously, pulling against the ropes as hard as he could to free himself.

"Madam, I'm sure you're a lovely person, but I have to beg you please to let me go. I cannot be here. I never wanted to be here. I would be a dead man if my fiancé found out! I beg you, please take pity on me, I love her more than anything I've ever cared about! More than the stars themselves! As an Astrophysicist that should hopefully put things into prospective for you….Please, I beg you, I want to live to see my wedding day…" He begged as he felt two long slender legs wrap around him as a slender torso brushed up seductively against him. He cleared his throat as two lips brushed up against his as the gloved hands reached up to remove the blindfold. He was taken aback when he opened his eyes to see Amelia dressed in a low cut sparkly white and black dress with a scale pattern, a long train in the back and fishnet stockings with a pair of black heels and a short top hat tilted to the left side of her head. The entire ensemble seemed to be accented with sparkling diamonds anywhere the light hit. His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped practically to the floor taking in her appearance. He went to speak, but no words could come to mind, any function of his brain now turned off. She placed a finger to his lips to hush his protests before he could even speak. Finally he gathered his courage to speak.

"W-w-what a-a-are you doing h-h-here?" He asked more nervous than he'd ever been before. She let out a devilish laugh and untied his right hand only.

"What are you doing?" He asked a little calmer, but still very confused.

"I'll be claiming that hand in a few days, Delbert. You only get the use of one…for now." She whispered in a husky voice as she sat to straddle him. His excitement getting the better of him as he wrapped his free hand around her waist firmly, pulling her close to him. Not only did he love her attire, but he had also never seen her look so sexy and at the same time feel so helpless to do anything about it. He wanted so badly to ravish her, but his left hand firmly tied in the tightest spacer knot he'd ever seen was making it exceedingly difficult.

"D-did Bartholomew know about this? You weren't….out there putting on a show for them. WERE YOU?" He thought with a strong forceful air. Amelia shook her head

"Your friend did ask me to surprise you, but I'm only here for you. You're the only one who is lucky enough to see me like this, I assure you, I dislike these places as much as you do." She said sweetly, remembering the sweet things he said about her before she removed the blindfold. He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and smiled slightly.

" _He loves me more than the stars"_ She thought to herself with a blush rushing quickly up her neck.

"Oh thank goodness, I couldn't stand the thought of your attire causing impure thoughts among the men here tonight." He said furrowing his eyebrows. Amelia's lips lifted into a sly smile.

"Doctor, are you saying my attire makes you think impure thoughts?" She said, using his title to tease and antagonize him. When he didn't respond right away and his excitement got harder to ignore, he finally spoke.

"Oh goodness yes, the worst possible thoughts imaginable." He whispered in a low voice into her ear before he growled and pulled her close enough to leave love bites along her neck and collar bone. She moaned in response, reaching up to run her fingers in his hair.

"Shall we head home then?" She whispered. This seemed to wake Delbert up from his thoughts. He nodded as she released his left hand finally.

"Not dressed like that you're not." He said simply, taking off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders to cover her up as they slipped out the back door. He was able to get them a carriage back to the university so he could take his own carriage back home for the evening.

Once they finally got home, he carried her upstairs to their bedroom, placing her carefully on the bed. He remembered that he had a little gift for her that he wanted her to see before the wedding. In truth, she had a gift for him too. He covered her eyes and brought her into the observatory.

"Okay, you can open your eyes my love." He said as he indicated the new paintings up on the wall where all his families paintings are. It was a painting of both of them the right profile of Delbert and the left profile of Amelia. The paintings were facing each other on the center of the wall. She looked at them with delight and admiration for this wonderful man before her.

"I love them, Delbert. I have a gift for you too." She said as she got out a photo album from their bedroom and brought it to him. He opened it up to see boudoir photos of Amelia, one of them in her current outfit with her looking off in the distance. One of them was in the shirt she was wearing earlier and her captain's hat but with her shirt open to show her cleavage with a seductive look on her face. He looked through them with a low whistle and licking his lips.

"I love it!" He said before he had even seen them all. He closed the photo album, put it down and carried her back into the bedroom. Amelia giggled aloud at her lover's antics as he rushed off to their bedroom, When they got inside, he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Now, where were we?" he said as he placed her on the bed and walked towards her until she was laying down flat on the bed and he was on top of her. She looked at him devilishly as he leaned down to give her a passionate kiss. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and he growled as he let his thoughts from earlier come back to the foreground.


End file.
